


Work In Progress

by officialstories



Series: Press-Morgan Family [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Different background for Alex, Dominant Alex, F/F, Frequent Time Jumps, G!P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 74,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialstories/pseuds/officialstories
Summary: A drunken mistake affects Alex and Christen for the rest of their lives.





	1. Preface 1/4

4 years and 9months ago

 

“Al! Who were you banging last night? She was a screamer.” Sydney Leroux burst into her shared room with Alex Morgan. “Oh shit!” Sydney squeaked as she saw a traumatized Christen Press along with her very annoyed roommate. 

“Christen? What the hell!” Sydney recovered from her shock as Christen scrambled for her clothes. As she dressed quickly a blinding shine was coming from Christen’s left ring finger. Sydney’s jaw dropped as soon as she realized what it was. “Wait what the fuck is on your finger?! Did you two get married last night?” She yelled. 

“Sydney get out!” Alex snapped as she saw Christen frozen in her spot. “What! No, you have to explain this!” Sydney yelled back at her best friend. “Oh my God! Go outside for like 5 minutes, you’re scaring her!” Her best friend rubbed her temples with a look of irritation. “Fine! 5!” Sydney stormed towards the door and slammed it behind her. 

Alex sighed turning towards Christen and softening her face. “I’m sorry about all of this.” She sincerely apologized. The raven haired beauty looked up shyly a blush covering her face. “It’s okay.” She looked anywhere but at Alex after meeting her eyes to speak. “Christen.” Alex Morgan was nervous to talk for the first time in her life. 

Christen looked at her expectantly. “Can we keep my secret between us?” She rubbed behind her neck nervously. “Of course. Stays between us always.” Christen smiled softly. “We do need to figure out where we went last night also. I can’t believe we got that trashed.” Christen groaned. “Me either. I’ll put on some clothes and you can borrow some of mine or we can stop by your room.” Alex offered. 

“Can I borrow a hoodie?” She asked quietly. “Yeah sure. Just grab one from the closet.” Alex smiled softly. “You don’t have to be shy around me Christen. We are married after all.” Alex joked catching a balled up pair of socks to the back of her head as a result. The blue eyed girl burst with laughter at her own joke. “Joking.” She smiled getting out of bed and changing her boxers as well as finding an outfit to put on. 

//

“Who the hell marries two drunk people!” Christen yelled behind Alex that was holding her back. “Christen.” Alex’s voice rose above the other forwards making her fall silent. “Calm down okay.” Alex’s raspy voice soothed the raven haired forward. “Let me talk to them go hang back with Syd.” She unwrapped her arms from around Christen’s waist, watching her leave before turning back to the priest in question. 

“Now like my wife said, who the hell marries two drunk people!” Alex’s voice raised. “You two insisted that I marry you! The other one threatened to sue!” The priest looked scared for his life as Alex badgered him. Alex chuckled to herself knowing that was Christens MO. “Well we need a divorce and to refund that ring.” Alex sighed. 

“Sorry we have a policy about no refunds and we only marry here, no divorces.” He shook his head. Alex glared at the man realizing this was a waste of time. “Fine whatever.” She turned and walked out of the makeshift chapel. 

“We have to get a divorce.” Alex shifted slightly on her feet as she faced Christen and Sydney outside of the church. “My mom is going to kill me.” Christen whined. “Mine too.” Alex ran her fingers through her hair. “Maybe you should just stay married.” Sydney joked gaining death glares from both Christen and Alex. “Just a thought.” Sydney rose her hands in surrender. “Don’t have another one.” Alex stalked off to the car they arrived in. “Geez you would’ve thought she liked you or something Press.” Syd chuckled making her way to the car leaving Christen dumbfounded. 

//

3 months later...

Christen woke up another day with morning sickness. About a month and a half ago the vomiting started as well as missed periods. As much denial as Christen was in she knew deep down Alex Morgan had planted her seed in her. Christen couldn’t tell Alex though because she was literally on the other side of the country. 

The only person who knew about the constant sickness was her teammate Julie and even she didn’t know who the sperm donor was. Julie visited from time to time to drop of saltine crackers and tea which is the only thing that seemed to calm down Christens stomach enough for them to make it to practice. 

As Christen gathered her practice gear she was receiving a call from her Mom who called frequently before she headed to practice. Her mom still didn’t know about the marriage of the two really the only people that knew were the three that went to the chapel in Las Vegas as they tried and failed to get a divorce. 

“Hey mom!” Christen answered cheerfully. “Hey sweetie. How are you this morning?” She asked as Christen locked up her apartment and started on her way to practice. “I’m good, we have early training today so I’m headed there now. I have to pick up Julie also.” Christen answered knowing her mother wanted all the details. “You girls and soccer. I could never this early in the morning.” Her mom chuckled. 

“I was calling because Channing wants to know if you’ll be in town for her graduation.” Her mom asked. “I was planning on leaving next Wednesday since we do have a bye week. Why is she worrying so much?” Christen made it to her car and heading towards Julie’s place. 

“You know how your sister is. She micro-manages everything. It’ll be great to see you though honey. I feel like we haven’t seen you in ages.” The smile in Mrs. Press’s voice was contagious making her daughter smile as well. “I’m ready to see all of you guys. Trust me the feeling is mutual.” Christen chuckled. “I’ll talk to you later sweetie I know you’re busy. Give Julie a hug for me.” Christens mom bid her farewell. “Will do mom. Love you.” Christen smiled. “I love you too.” Her mom hung up just as she pulled into Julie Johnston’s apartment complex. 

//

A month later...

Alex Morgan had just gotten to camp taking the rich Colorado air in. She and Tobin were the last to arrive at camp from Portland as they had missed the light training session scheduled for their first day because of a delayed flight. 

“Morgan. You’re rooming with Press.” Dawn handed her a room key. She was snapped out of her sleepy haze by the mention of her “wife’s” name. They hadn’t spoken since that camp and Alex wasn’t up for it just yet. “Dawn there has to be a spare room or something.” Alex pleaded on the elevator. “Sorry Morgan.” She shrugged. Alex grumbled under her breath. 

“Fine.” She sighed as she got off on her floor and heading to her room. As she swiped her key card the stench of vomit filled her nose. She dropped her bags just as the toilet flushed revealing a messy haired Christen Press with blood shot eyes to match. 

“What’s going on with you?” Alex looked confused. All she got in return was a glare. “Well hello to you too then Pressy.” Alex moved her bags to the unoccupied bed, getting in not too long after. 

“Why haven’t you spoken to me since last camp?” Christens small voice broke the silence that had fell over them. “You haven’t spoken to me either.” Alex answered turning over in her bed to answer Christen. “Because I was waiting on you to call me.” Christen’s voice cracked. 

“I don’t have your number.” Alex grumbled already annoyed with the conversation. “So then ask!” Christen yelled. “Why are you raising your voice?” Alex ignored Christens response. Christen sighed followed by sniffles making Alex spring from her bed. 

“Christen what’s up? There’s no way you’re crying over a phone call that you could’ve made too.” Alex moved beside Christen. She shook her head avoiding Alex’s eyes as she wiped her tears. After a beat she reached into her bag for a folded sheet of paper and handed it to Alex. 

“Congrats. You’re gonna be a mother.” Christen got up and made her way out of their shared room leaving Alex in shock. 

//


	2. Preface 2/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the preface and the aftermath of the big reveal.

“Congrats. You’re gonna be a mother.” Christen handed me a folded sheet of paper and walked out of the room. I looked at the door with confusion before opening the paper. 

It had Christens name on it with a lot of things circled but what stood out in bold print was the word PREGNANT. 

It was like time stood still. I thought my sperm didn’t work which is the reason I don’t wear condoms. But on the other side of this I got Christen Press pregnant! I know we’re young but having a baby by her isn’t too bad. It isn’t the end of the world. 

A knock on the door made my jump out of my skin. “Al! Open the door!” Sydney’s voice carried through the door. “I know you’re in there!” She knocked again. 

“Relax! I’m coming!” I hopped up from the bed and raced to the door. I pulled her in shutting the door behind us. “What the hell is your problem!” Sydney pushed me as soon as she gathered herself. “Literally nothing! You’re the one knocking on my door like a crazy person!” I said. 

“Because Press literally came into me and JJ’s room crying her eyes out! What did you do?!” Sydney yelled. “Lower your voice!” I snapped at her in a hushed whisper. “Alex what the hell?” Sydney asked confused. “Christen is going through something and I just got brought into it. Well I should say we now.” I sighed running my fingers through my hair. 

“What?” Sydney looked confused. I shook my head and searched for the paper where I left it. Snatching it off the floor, I gave it to Syd and sitting down on my bed. 

“She’s pregnant.” Sydney said softly sitting beside me on my bed. “What does this have anything to do with you?” She asked more confused than ever. “Because I have male genitalia. I’m intersex.” I answered her question. She nodded in understanding.

“Is that why you walk like that?” She asked after a beat. “Walk like what Syd?” I rose my eyebrow. “Nothing.” Sydney cleared her throat and looked at her hands. 

“Listen, you have to make this right with Christen. Especially after this bomb she just dropped on you.” Sydney advised. “I need to think.” I answered softly. She nodded. “Don’t think too hard.” Sydney tapped my thigh and smiled softly. 

“Is there a way you can get JJ out of your room tonight?” I asked after a beat. “I can try.” She stood. “I have to go but I’m happy you’re taking initiative in this situation.” Syd smiles heading towards the door. “And I call Godmother.” She yelled before closing my door behind her. 

As soon as she left I pulled out my phone to call my sister. “Hello.” She answered on the first ring. “Jeri, I need you not to freak out okay?” I prefaced the conversation. “Alex you can’t expect a person to not freak out when you start the conversation like that.” Her sister yelled. “Okay okay. Just promise please?” Alex conceded. 

Jeri sighed before answering her little sister. “Ok I promise Alex.” “Good.” She sighed in relief. “I got drunk about 4 months ago and I got married to my teammate in Vegas. And I just found out she’s pregnant today.” Alex told her sister calmly. “You what!” Jeri yelled. “You promised!” Alex yelled back. “Alex there is literally no way anyone can stay calm after that revelation!” Jeri yelled at her younger sister. 

“Please don’t scream because then I’ll freak out. Jeri please.” Alex pleaded with her sister. “Okay. Okay. Who is the teammate Alex?” Jeri breathed deeply. “Christen Press.” She told. “Are you sure you’re the one who got her pregnant?” Jeri asked. “Yes, we had sex that night and the day after that both without condoms.” Alex admitted truthfully. “So if not getting pregnant that night she was definitely pregnant the next day.” Jeri said more to herself than her younger sister. 

“When are you telling Mom?” Jeri asked after a beat. “I don’t know. Never?” She joked. “We’ll see how that goes Ali. She’ll be happy that you at least married the girl first. Drunk or not.” Jeri laughed softly. “Yeah. At least I did that.” She whispered. “Look Alex.” Jeri sighed. “Don’t get down on yourself about this. I thought you couldn’t even get anyone pregnant so to get someone pregnant is a miracle. I just advise you two figure things out before the baby gets here.”Jeri said softly. 

“I know. I’m going to talk to her after this. I just needed to get this off my chest.” I told her. “You go talk to Christen then call me back Lex. I love you baby sis.” She said. “I love you too. Thank you for listening.” I sighed then hanging up soon after. 

//

Knocking on Julie and Sydney’s room door, Alex’s palms were sweating profusely. Alex adjusted the beanie on her head as she waited. 

“You have 30 minutes. Make it right or I’m sic’ing Hope on you!” Julie warned coming to the door. Alex nodded quietly entering the room closing the door behind her and locking it as she went in search of Christen. 

“Chris?” I called into the room. “Bathroom.” Her hoarse voice called from the bathroom. Alex pushed open the door seeing Christen sitting against the adjacent wall by the toilet. She closed the door softly sitting across from Christen. 

You don’t have to act like you care now.” Christen said after a moment of silence between them. Alex nodded. “I’m not acting.” The blue eyed beauty responded. “I’m sorry I didn’t try to communicate with you or check up on you. I was wrong and I apologize.” Alex sincerely professed. Christen nodded. “I was being dramatic. How could I possibly think you actually had feelings for me. Alex Morgan she can get anyone she wants, of course she doesn’t want me.” She chuckled bitterly. 

“That’s not true.” Alex ran her hands over her beanie. “I want to be with you Christen.” “Bullshit! The only reason you’re trying to make this work is because I was stupid enough to mix my pills that day and now I’m pregnant.” She sniped at Alex with venom laced words. 

Alex laughed this time. “Why do you think I slept with you the next day? I wasn’t drunk literally nothing was influencing me to do that. Obviously I harbor some feelings for you or I wouldn’t trust you with my secret.” She sniffled. “Oh please Morgan I’ve heard stories about you -“ “From who? Vero? She was my first girlfriend. Only girlfriend. She betrayed my trust but I bet she didn’t tell you that. She told you that I slept around which isn’t the case because I never do or did.” Alex interrupted her to explain. 

“I like being around you Press. Your spirit and composure is admirable. No one has treated me more like a normal individual than you. Especially after you found out my secret. Nobody’s ever confronted me about my shit except you either. I need you in my life actually. I want to be with you Christen we’re only legally married but if you’ll have me I’ll show you that I can be everything and more to you.” Alex played with her fingers not wanting to meet Christen’s eyes. 

“Press-Morgan.” Christen said softly. “What?” Alex looked confused. “My last name.” Christen cleared her throat. “Is Press-Morgan. We got married, our last names changed.” She explained causing Alex to smile. “They did. You’re right.” She nodded. “And we can work into you actually being my wife.” Christen finished. “So? Girlfriend?” The blue eyed girl looked hopefully. “Yeah. Girlfriend, for now.” She answered to which Alex cheesed. 

“Are you keeping it?” Alex asked after a beat. She moved to sit beside Christen who moved closer to her. She nodded. “My mom is going to kill me.” Christen let her head rest against the bathroom wall. 

“I told my older sister today. She freaked out.” Alex chuckled to herself. “I expect my mom to do the same.” She finished her thought. “My mom is going to blow a casket and my dad isn’t gonna be too far behind her.” Christen told her. “I’m the first to be pregnant. But I’m also married so I guess it lessens the blow.” 

“It doesn’t.” Alex full out laughed making Christen smile for the first time today. “Do you want me to sit in while you tell her?” “You don’t have to.” She answered softly. “I want to be. If you’ll have me.” Alex grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers. “Okay. I’ll call tomorrow after training.” The raven haired girl nodded. “Can we go to our room now? At least there the throw up smell is aired out.” Alex asked scrunching up her nose. 

“Stop it.” Christen giggled playfully swatting her arm. “Come on. My pregnant wife has to have a comfortable seat.” Alex pulled herself up then helping Christen up who again swatted her arm. “It was a joke!” She exclaimed. “Joking is going to get you in trouble.” Christen pointed her finger before leading the way to their shared room. 

//


	3. Preface 3/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smut warning* Also this is the 3rd part of the preface which is 4 in all then a major time jump so be prepared!

“Alex get up we have breakfast in 10 minutes!” Christen pushed my shoulder for about the third time this morning. “Relax, I’ve done everything but get dressed. We have no worries.” I pulled her down into my lap, my arms snaking around her waist to get her to calm down. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just really anxious about today.” She sighed leaning her head back on my shoulder. “Everything is gonna be ok. I’ll be right with you all day.” I kissed her forehead and moved to get up. I threw on a USA sweatshirt and shorts and slipping on Nike slides before pulling Christen up to stand in front of me. “You believe me right?” I asked kissing her on her forehead. She nodded against my neck wrapping her arms around my waist. 

“I have something to tell you. I think it’s the reason I got pregnant.” Christen sighed. I nodded. “I want it to be after breakfast. I don’t want to ruin anything.” Christen stated. “Look at me.” I pulled away from our embrace trying to catch her eyes. “Chris, look at me. Please?” I spoke softly grabbing her chin. She slowly reached my eyes. 

“Nothing you could ever do can ruin this. That is unless you kill me. Then we might have a problem.” I laughed softly. “At least trust me a little I’m not as fragile as my bones.” I joked. Christen cracked a smile at my joke and nodded. “Okay. Still after breakfast, we have 3 minutes to get downstairs.” She kissed my cheek and moved towards our door. 

“Alex come on.” Christen smiled opening the door. “Right behind you.” I ran my fingers through my hair and followed her. 

//

“Stare too long and people will see your heart eyes Morgan.” Sydney whispered, startling Alex. “Shit Syd! Don’t do that!” I whisper snapped. “Sorry I didn’t know you were so jumpy this morning.” She chuckled. 

“Anyway, you must’ve figured something out in your brainstorm because Press is glowing today.” She giggled digging into her pancakes. “She’s always glowing.” Alex sighed yet again staring at her girlfriend in awe. “Yeah but this glow is different. Like I know she smiles a lot but she looks angelic today. What did you do?” Sydney nudged her best friends elbow. 

“Nothing.” Alex shrugged. “We talked things out, I think we’re okay now. We just have to figure the parent thing out now.” She smiled proudly. 

“Parent thing? What parent thing?” Kelley O’Hara sat down beside Alex making both friends jump. “Syd doesn’t know how to tell her mom she’s having sex.” Alex blurted out causing Sydney to spit out her drink across the table. Kelley burst with laughter as the rest of the team looked very confused at the commotion. “That’s rich!” Kelley said still laughing as everything resumed, the team brushing it off as another one of Syd and Kelley’s shenanigans with Alex caught in the middle of it. 

“So what? You’re pregnant or something Syd?” Kelley asked causing Alex to choke on her food this time. Kelley slapped Alex’s back getting the food unstuck from her throat. “Are you two kindergarteners? Geez they eat better than you two.” Kelley grumbled. “No, I’m not pregnant. I was caught in my dorm with a guy, and the dorm advisor called my mom. So here I am.” Syd made up on the fly. “Well Syd. It’s normal. At least that’s what my mom said. Plus you’re a senior in college I’m pretty sure it was bound to happen.” Kelley shrugged her shoulders. 

“Yeah well tell that to my mother who thinks sex is saved for marriage.” Sydney grumbled. “Anyway, have you guys seen Press lately? I don’t mean to look but her ass looks amazing!” Kelley whispered. Alex’s jaw immediately clenched at the comment. 

“Kel shut up!” Sydney warned. “What? I was her college roommate can’t say I haven’t seen it up close. I should know.” Kelley looked confused at her teammates. “Kel. Shut. Up. Now!” Sydney raised her voice making Kelley roll her eyes. “Plus I heard from her ex that she’s good in bed. I have to know.” She continued. 

“Just shut up Kelley!” Alex slammed her hand on the table gaining stares from their teammates yet again. “And if I don’t!” Kelley hissed challenging the blue eyed forward. “Don’t!” Sydney yanked on Alex’s shoulder. “Both of you chill!” Sydney silenced them both. “Fuck this.” Alex said softly getting up from the table abruptly but stopping her fuming anger for a second. “And it’s fucking Press-Morgan! Don’t ever disrespect her again or I won’t be so nice next time!” Alex stalked off leaving the rest of the team speechless but also looking at Christen for answers. 

//

“What the hell was that!” Christen yelled as soon as she stepped into our room. I was in the middle of packing my training bag with everything I needed to distract myself. “Alex!” Christen yelled again making me look at her and sighing. 

“She said something about you that I didn’t like that’s all.” I told her softly. “That’s Kelley though. You know she speaks before she thinks. There’s no reason to be mad.” Christen said but I shook my head. “Not about you, anybody but you. You’re off limits.” I clenched my jaw for the second time today. “Alex.” Christen pulled on my arm softly.

“You can’t be hypocritical about it. Kelley does that all the time.” She caressed my jaw and massaging it softly to try to calm me down. “I don’t care about any other time. She said it about you this time.” Alex’s eyes showed her anger without her even speaking. 

“What did she say?” Christen asked softly. “Tell me.” “She said that your ass looked better than when she last saw it. And that you were good in bed.” I answered her. “Was she lying?” Christen smirked. “She doesn’t get to talk about it though.” I shook my head defiantly. “So only you do? Which is what I assume you’re implying.” Christen rose her eyebrow and wrapping her arms around my neck. 

“No! I don’t talk about my sex life with anyone period.” I gripped her waist. “Well maybe you should. So people know the rumors are true.” The raven haired forward kissed me softly. “I don’t want them to know.” I grumbled under my breath. 

“I know.” Christen kissed me again slowly calming me down as I felt myself growing. “You want me all to yourself. I know.” Her hand slowly cupped my member through my shorts. “And you have me all to yourself.” She sucked softly on my neck letting go with a subtle pop. “So you have nothing to worry about.” She leaned in pecking my lips softly. 

“How many minutes do we have till training?” Christen asked. “Like 30 minutes.” I pulled her closer to me. “We can beat that.” Christen full on squeezed me with a smirk on her face. 

“On the bed. Now!” I nodded towards her bed. “And what if I don’t want to?” She asked biting her lip. “Christen my dick is hard and we only 30 minutes!” I said frustrated. “So what are you going to do about it?” She ran her finger towards the tip of my member making me clench my jaw. 

I pushed her back onto her bed making her squeal. “These.” I pulled at her sweatpants as I hovered over her. “Off!” I tugged on the drawstring undoing the knot. “You first.” Christen challenged already pulling down my shorts and briefs my erection springing out at full attention. 

I grabbed both of Christen’s wrist, pinning them to the bed. “Don’t test me!” I said through my teeth and softly biting Christen’s neck as a warning. “Well do something already!” The smaller forward bucked her hips. “Give me time. There’s no rush.” I moved my hands down to Christen’s sweatpants taking them off slowly and moving between her legs. 

“You’re mine!” I said sternly. “All yours babe.” Christen looked directly into my eyes. I kissed Christen’s thighs making sure to spend a generous amount of time on her clit that was still covered by her very wet panties. “All of this for me?” I asked nipping at her stomach. “All for you.” She said softly moaning as I circled her thighs absentmindedly. 

“Alex, stop teasing!” My impatient girlfriend whined. “Relax, I got this Chris.” I smiled pulling down her soaked panties and throwing them over my shoulder. 

Kissing Christen’s outer lips softly she met my eyes. Plunging her tongue deep inside of my favorite girl who let out a throaty moan egging me on. “Alex.” She moaned softly threading her fingers into my hair as I moved to show much needed attention to her clit. Her eyes squeezed shut as pleasure shot through her body in waves of ecstasy. 

“Eyes open!” I watched her, adding two fingers thrusting into her. “Alex!” Christen moaned louder as she squirmed underneath me. “No running!” I gripped her waist, holding her in place. 

“Baby, I need you.” She whined. “You have me.” I smirked. “Your dick! Inside me! Now!” She raised her voice. “Are you sure?” I sat up on my knees spreading my pre-cum over my member. “Alex we have literally 20 minutes left! If I don’t cum now you’re not gonna like me later!” She threatened. 

“You’re so sexy right now.” I smiled kissing Christen on the lips. “Don’t close your eyes or there’s consequences!” I entered Christen without warning causing her to gasp. “Baby!” Christen wrapped her arms around my neck. “You’re so tight!” I whispered in her ear. “Don’t take your eyes off of me.” I set my pace loving the feeling of Christen in her most vulnerable state. 

Speeding up my pace I changed my angle hitting a soft patch inside of Christen who squealed and squirmed under me. “Did I hurt you?” I stopped abruptly. “No, it felt really good. Keep going.” She brought me into a kiss as I sped up my pace again knowing we were on a time constraint. 

Her nails sunk into my sweatshirt as I moved her legs higher to get a different angle. “I’m close!” Christen moaned making my toes curl. “Fuck!” I moaned softly as I felt her starting to clench around me. “Look at me baby.” I whispered intertwining our fingers. Christen met my eyes as she went over the edge moaning my name as loud as she could. 

I pulled out of her smothering her face with kisses as she came down from her high. “Come on. We have 10 minutes to spare.” I smirked at her as I slipped back on my briefs. “You didn’t cum.” She pulled at my waistband. “Yeah but you did. That’s all that matters.” I kissed her forehead. “Get dressed. We can’t be late.” I said standing up. 

“Sit back down.” Christen gripped my shoulder. “Chris come on we don’t have time.” I sighed. “Sit!” She pointed to the bed. I sat as Christen shed my briefs off of me again. She pulled me into a kiss as she ran her hands up and down my shaft. I slipped my tongue into her mouth gaining control of the kiss as I felt myself reaching my high. 

She broke the kiss squeezing my member as she flipped her hair to lay on her left shoulder. As soon as her mouth wrapped around me I felt myself floating. She licked my full length never taking her eyes off of me. “Fuck!” I said under my breath watching her swallow my length. 

Christen moved my hand to tangle in her hair. “Don’t be scared.” She smiled taking my length again but speeding up her pace. I felt the pull in my stomach getting tighter as she continued. “Chris I’m gonna cum!” I warned but that didn’t stop her. Christen stared me down as she hummed. “Shit!” I moaned cum shooting up my member. Christen milked me of every drop, smiling at me with her eyes. 

“Come here.” I pulled her up and immediately kissed her. I bit her lip asking for entrance which she granted. I didn’t even give her the choice of being the bottom today. I dominated the kiss wrestling her tongue into submission but also tasting myself. 

She pushed on my shoulders lightly breaking the kiss. “Training. Let’s go!” She pecked my cheek and moved to get dressed. I sat in awe of her. “Alex! Get dressed or you won’t get another blowjob anytime soon!” Christen said sternly. “Right! I mean okay!” I stammered pulling up my shorts and grabbing my bag, following after her. 

//


	4. Preface 4/4

After training Alex accompanied Christen to speak with their team health specialist Dawn. They went stealthily seeing as their teammates kept giving them weird looks through the training sessions still wanting an explanation about what exactly was that outburst at breakfast. 

Christen knocked on the door softly, Alex’s hand subconsciously finding the small of her back as a comforting motion. 

“Christen! Alex! To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you two at once?” She ushered them in and closing the door behind them. “We kinda have a predicament that we have to disclose with you.” Christen said shyly. Dawn nodded motioning for them to sit. While Christen sat on an empty bed Alex decided to stand. She leaned against the wall keeping her eyes on Christen making sure everything was okay with her. 

“So I went to the doctor about two weeks ago and I am 4 months pregnant.” Christen said softly. Dawn had a surprised look on her face and breathed deeply. “You do realize it’s a little over a year before the World Cup Christen. I can’t guarantee that you’ll be back before the roster release.” Dawn said seriously. 

Christen’s face was unreadable as the news sunk in. “But since you have told me this information I don’t have a choice but to rule you off this camp roster too. I won’t tell them to send you home but you definitely can’t participate in the hard conditioning coming up.” Dawn finished. 

“Can she still work out with us? I’ll watch how hard she’s working. She can’t just all of a sudden stop this is her lifestyle.” Alex spoke up for her very silent girlfriend who looked almost moved to tears. “I’d have to check with Tom but I’m pretty skeptical on that also. Shes 4 months which is risky for the child as well as her.” Dawn answered. Alex sighed finally sitting beside Christen. 

“I’m sorry.” Alex apologized softly trying to at least comfort the girl who’s world was just shaken. Christen silently shook her head before getting up and leaving the room. Alex sat dumbfounded at her actions. 

“I’ll set up a doctors appointment for her tomorrow to check the health of the baby. Until then can you check on her, I don’t want her wallowing by herself.” Dawn sighed herself. Alex agreed getting ready to search for her. 

// 

I found Christen in our bathroom staring at the blank white wall. I closed the door and sat beside her immediately pulling her into my side to which she clung onto me. 

Her body shook with sobs as she relaxed into me. As soon as I heard her breaking down, tears formed in my eyes. I pulled her into my lap, her arms immediately clinging around my neck as she snuggled her head into the crook of my neck. I didn’t have any words to say that would remotely make her feel better because honestly there wasn’t anything that could be said to make her feel better. 

I rocked her slightly and rubbed her back trying the best I could to let her know I’m here to comfort her. After all I was the reason this was happening. I kissed her forehead multiple times as her sobs turned into small whimpers. 

“I have persistent depressive disorder. I know it sounds bad but it isn’t.” Christen sniffed as she calmed herself down. “Because I have it I take antidepressants everyday but the day we got drunk I took them at the same time as my birth control. Usually I take my birth control in the morning and the antidepressants at night but I got busy the day before that and took them at the same time so I wouldn’t forget. I know it sounds stupid but it was an honest mistake I promise.” She looked at me with tear filled eyes. 

“I know it was babe. I’m not mad I promise.” I kissed her forehead again letting her know I understood. “I could never be mad at you making sure you’re healthy. We’re gonna get through this and have a very healthy baby and then we’re going to be World Cup champs.” I smiled at her softly. “We’ve got this.” I told her just as her phone rang. 

“It’s probably my mom.” She sat up grabbing her phone and laying back into me. “Hey mom.” Christen answered putting her on speaker so I could hear too. “Hey Chrissy! How are you?” Her mom responded as I chuckled lightly at her nickname earning a swat to my chest. 

“I’m good mom how are you?” Christen asked her mom giggling as I kissed the top of her head. “I’m doing just fine honey. How’s camp?” 

“About that. Mom I have something to tell you.” Christen turned in my lap so her back was against my front. I wrapped my arms around her waist placing my head on her shoulder. “Okay. I don’t know if I should be scared or not.” Her mom chuckled nervously. 

“I don’t know either.” Christen shifted in my lap. “So 4 months ago last camp I got married. Now before you say anything I was very inebriated and had no recollection of it until the day after.” She told her mom cautiously. “Oh honey, who is the victim?” Her mom joked causing me to burst out laughing. “Christen are they there with you?” She asked. “Yes. You’ve actually met them on a few occasions. It’s Alex Morgan.” She told her with a smile. 

“Really? Christen you’ve had a crush on her since you were a teenager!” Her mom spilled. “Mom! Did you not hear me say she was right here!” Christen exclaimed embarrassed. “I did hear you say that honey. Hi Alex how are you?” I’m very good Mrs. Press thank you for asking.” I answered with a laugh at Christen’s mom. 

“Okay mom we also have something to tell you. Please don’t freak out.” Christen started. “Christen if you tell me you’re pregnant I’m going to have a heart attack!” Mrs. Press interrupted. There was a pause in the conversation as the news sunk in. “Surprise.” Christen said uneasy and nervous. 

“You two didn’t waste any time did you?” Her mom joked. “How many months are you honey?” She followed up. “A little over 4.” Christen answered relaxing against me as I rubbed against her stomach softly. 

“I assume you can’t play for now right?” “Yeah. I’ll have to let my team know when I get back to Chicago too.” She sighed. “Alex I also assume you’re going to take care of my daughter?” Mrs. Press said with a stern edge to her voice. “Yes ma’m. She’s in good hands.” I kissed Christen’s cheek. 

“Christen I’m going to tell your father and sisters so expect calls tomorrow from them I’ll hold them off tonight.” Her mom listed off. “Thank you. I love you mom.” Christen smiled softly. “I love you too sweetheart. And Alex?” She called my name. “Yes ma’m?” I answered. “I need to see you when Christen decides to bring you home. Otherwise, welcome to the family!” I could hear her smile. “I’ll be looking forward to meeting you again Mrs. Press.” I answered. 

“Alright mom I’ll talk to you later.” Christen bid her farewell. “Talk to you later honey.” She hung up soon after. 

“That wasn’t so bad.” I smiled kissing her cheek repeatedly, giggles slipping from her mouth that I could hear all day. “Stop!” She giggled turning around and capturing my lips in hers. “Thank you.” She said in between drawing me into another kiss, slipping her tongue into my mouth surprising the both of us. 

I let her control the kiss honestly because I didn’t know where she was going with it and also we had dinner to get to in a little bit. I broke the kiss moving to her neck feeling her crane her neck to the side and relaxing against me. She sighed as I sucked a small hickey into the crook of her neck along with many others along her collarbone. 

A knock at our door interrupted me and made Christen jump against me bringing her knee right down onto my penis. “Shit!” I groaned leaning over immediately cradling myself. “I’m so sorry!” Christen held my face between her hands trying to cover my face in kisses. The knock persisted as my pain turned into a dull ache. 

“Go get the door, I’ll be fine.” I told her. She nodded and left the bathroom. As she left I sat up trying to massage the pain out. I got up trying to walk it off to see who was in our room at the moment. 

I walked out to see a pacing Kelley in front of Christen. “You married her without asking me!” Kelley charged towards me causing me to back into the nearest wall. “Ask you? Why would she have to ask you Kelley?” Christen exclaimed. “Because you’re my best friend! She didn’t have permission!” Kelley turned back towards Christen. “Kelley you sound ridiculous!” Christen stood in front of me with her arms crossed. 

“Still! You two! Married!” Kelley yelled. “Yes, do you have a problem with that!” Christen raised her voice, straightening up her posture and I’m pretty sure she was sporting her best bitch face. 

“No but-” “So why are you here?” Christen interrupted her. “Because you can’t just drop a bomb like that and expect me not to react!” Kelley crossed her arms as well. “Either you accept it or you don’t! Period!” Christen’s voice echoed off the walls silencing Kelley immediately. 

“Don’t ever disrespect me or Alex again or there will be consequences next time and I mean it Kelley! Now that you know there will be no slick comments about any of this to anyone! If she tells me you said anything about any of this I will kick your ass and you know I will! Got it?” Christen threatened. Kelley nodded silently not meeting her eyes. 

“Good! Now leave!” Christen pointed towards the door. Kelley shoulders sunk as she sulked out of the room closing the door silently. 

“Now, I think we were doing something.” Christen wrapped her arms around my neck and pressing her lips against mine. 

“That was hot.” I smiled against her lips, biting her bottom lip softly. 

//

“Hi mom!” I greeted my mom on FaceTime as Christen sat beside me. We had just got back from a very awkward dinner with the team and now we were nervous for this conversation. “Hi honey! Who’s that beside you?” She smiled. “Christen. Remember you met her when we played Brazil at the Rose Bowl?” I answered. “Hi Mrs. Morgan.” Christen smiled. “Oh please honey no need to be formal call me Pam. Besides Morgan is my ex-husbands last name.” My mom smiled at Christen. 

My mom is pretty chill compared to other parents. She definitely lets me and my sisters do a lot to figure out life by ourselves but not too much that we went off the tracks. That being said she does freak out over little things rather than big things. Like when I got a tattoo when I was 16 of the number 13 or when I came home many times after curfew.

“Mom I called because I have things to tell you that you might like or not.” I braced her. “Okay I’m pretty sure nothing is as bad as when you got arrested Ali. Anything else is smooth sailing.” She chuckled. 

“Alright mom. Well first I got married like 4 months ago and I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to freak out.” I rushed out my nerves getting the best of me. My mom took a deep breathe before looking me straight in the eyes. 

“Is Christen the girl you married?” Her voice leaving no playfulness that was just there. “Yes.” I answered quickly. She smiled softly. “Christen I trust that you will take care of my trouble maker daughter?” She rose her eyebrow. “Yes ma’m, I’ve seen that she’s already a handful especially her temper.” Christen giggled kissing my cheek. “Oh trust me it was worse when she was a child. She once punched a kid in the nose because they skipped her in line for the water fountain.” My mom told causing Christen to laugh. 

“Mom!” I whined not wanting Christen to know that. “Sorry honey.” She smiled softly. “Are you two planning a wedding or holding off on it?” She followed up. “See, about that. We got married while we were drunk so we’ve decided start slow on our relationship. So no wedding for now mom.” I giggled. 

“Anyway, we have some other news also.” I sighed. “Alexandra I swear you’re going to kill me one day.” My mom rubbed her forehead. “Christen’s pregnant.” I told her softly. 

“You didn’t wrap your willy before you put it in that poor girl?” My mom joked. “Mom she’s literally right here!” I exclaimed. “I asked you a question Alexandra!” She said right back. “No, I didn’t.” I shook my head, rolling my eyes playfully. 

“In all seriousness Alex, take care of Christen. Pregnancy isn’t a walk in the park and she will piss you off but you’re in this forever. If I ever hear that you’re neglecting her or your child I will be on the first plane to beat your ass from Timbuktu and back! You will not be your father Alex! I will not allow it!” She said sternly looking me into my eyes. “I won’t mom. I promise.” I nodded. 

“Christen, she can be a handful but she’s a sweetheart and has a good heart.” My mom told Christen who nodded her head. “If she steps out of line just call me I will get her back straight but if you hold her face between your hands and do breathing treatments she’ll calm right down. She’s my babygirl and the most sensitive of my children even though she will deny it.” My mom told her. 

“I love you Ali. Call me tomorrow.” She blew me a kiss. “Bye Christen, welcome to the family!” She waved and hung up soon after. 

“Your mom is sweet.” Christen kissed my cheek. “Yeah she is.” I turned my head and pecked her lips. “Want to take a shower?” I asked. “Let’s go.” She smiled getting off the bed and heading to the bathroom. 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to interact with my readers so with that being said; would you guys like a more in-depth look of Alex’s and Christen’s past? Also would you like more team interaction?


	5. Present

“Don’t leave Mommy! Please don’t! I’ll clean my room I promise! I’ll be good I promise!” My daughter Tyson begged me in tears as she realized what was happening. “She’s not leaving forever baby. She’s coming back.” My fiancé Alex tried to calm her down but the four year old wasn’t having it. 

“Let me talk to her while we walk to the gate.” I said softly to Alex picking our child up as Alex grabbed my carry on. Tyson immediately laid her head on my shoulder wrapping her arms around my neck. “Now what’s wrong baby?” I asked her softly. “You’re leaving us.” She sniffled softly. “I know baby but that can’t be the problem. I’ve left before and I always come back don’t I?” I asked wiping her tears. She nodded. “But mommy said you’re going far away this time. I don’t want you to go far away Mommy!” She whined followed by a new wave of tears. 

“Please don’t leave Mommy!” She repeated herself gripping my neck tighter. I pouted not wanting to leave my little girl to go across the country from her and Alex. “Don’t you dare Chris!” Alex looked at me pointedly. “You’re only gone for a month then you’re back with us for two weeks. I have everything handled here, we’re not losing contact we have FaceTime, texting and when we have midseason break we’re right there with you. We’ll be okay. She’ll be okay.” Alex reassured me. I nodded kissing the top of Tyson’s head. “I already miss you guys.” I said softly reaching my security gate. 

Tyson’s tears never stopped as I transferred her to Alex’s arms and grabbed my bags from Alex. “I love you.” Alex told me bringing me into a short kiss. “I love you too.” I smiled softly pecking her lips again and kissing Tyson’s cheek pulling them both into a hug. 

“I love you angel.” I told her. “I love you too Mommy.” Tyson answered sniffling harshly as she clung onto Alex. As I walked into the plane tunnel I blew them both kisses, both of them making a show of catching them. 

//

“It’s just me and you now bug.” Alex kissed Tyson’s forehead repeatedly who was still shaking with sobs. “Ty tell mama what’s really wrong. What’s got you so sad?” Alex asked as she walked them to their car. “You and Mommy not together! I don’t want you and Mommy to break up!” Her daughter exclaimed gripping Alex’s shirt in her balled fist. 

“Baby, Mommy and I aren’t breaking up! She’s just going to play with another team. Remember when I left for a few months to France?” Alex asked her daughter trying to get her understand. Tyson nodded tearfully looking at her mother. “Who told you we were breaking up?” Alex wiped her daughters tears now understanding why her daughter was wrecked with emotion. “Tommy said if your parents leave each other they break up. He said he never sees his daddy anymore because he left them. Now Mommy’s leaving you and I’ll never see her again!” She was hysterical as they had reached the car. 

“I need you to listen to me T.” Alex sat her child in her car seat but was immediately hugged around the neck again by her daughter. “Mommy is gonna be back in 29 days okay?” Alex rubbed her back in comforting circles trying to sooth the toddler. 

“Okay.” Tyson sniffed after a beat wiping her tears with her small fist. I need you to be a big girl for me okay. Can you do that for me sweetie?” Alex asked. “Yes Mama.” She sniffed wiping under her eyes. “Now, do you want ice cream and cuddles when we get back home?” 

Tyson nodded. “Ice cream and cuddles it is then bug.” Alex smiled softly and smothering her face with kisses to cheer her up. 

//

@alexmorgan13: so proud of you babe. New chapter begins today! @christenpress

@christenpress: @alexmorgan13 thank you baby! Can’t wait to get back to you two! 

Just as Christen sent her tweet a FaceTime request from Alex popped up on her screen. Answering with a sleepy smile, Alex’s and Tyson’s faces appeared. “Hi babies!” Christen greeted. “Mommy!” Tyson squealed. “At least I know I’m not her favorite.” Alex joked setting the camera up so both of them could see Christen. 

“I carried her for 9 months just for her to look like a spitting image of you I think I at least deserve this.” Christen laughed softly. “Besides her hair and eye color I’d say my seed is pretty potent.” “Seed? Mama you planted a tree?” Tyson perked up at the perspective of them having a tree. 

Christen giggled leaving Alex to explain herself to their child. “Yes, I planted a tree in our front yard sweetie. We just can’t see it right now.” Alex kissed the child’s forehead. “What does potent mean?” The curious girl followed up causing Christen to laugh more. “Can it Press!” Alex scowled at her fiancée. “Press-Morgan.” Christen corrected. A smile couldn’t help but break onto Alex’s lips. 

“Mommy?” Tyson got into the camera, her question attack long since forgotten about. “Yes bug?” Christen turned her full attention to her child. “Are you having fun?” T asked genuinely. Christen immediately getting emotional at her child’s very honest question. 

After getting herself together she wiped under her eyes nodding through the screen. “I’m having fun baby thank you for asking.” Christen sniffed. “Will you still call us even though you’re having fun over there?” Tyson sat criss cross apple sauce in front of the screen, Alex watching them interact with a small smile. 

“Of course baby. I will always call you guys when I’m free. If you ever want to talk to me tell Mama to call me and I’ll get to you as soon as I can. I’m never having too much fun to talk to you or Mama. Ok?” Christen reassured her. “Ok Mommy. You not leaving Mama either?” Ty asked quietly. “Yeah are you leaving me Christen?” Alex smirked leaning over her mini me. 

“No I’m not leaving your Mama sweetheart. Nobody would put up with her if I didn’t. Trust me.” Christen giggled. Alex playfully scoffed. “You can’t resist me babe. It’s ok to be a bottom.” Alex winked. “I wanna be a bottom too! Mama can I be one?” 

Christen burst with laughter trying to see how Alex was going to get out of this one. 

//


	6. Present

“I swear Syd I spent two hours trying to explain to her that she doesn’t want to be a bottom. Christen was no help at all!” Alex told her best friend who was offering her nothing but laughter in return for her story telling. Alex had phoned her as soon as she dropped Tyson off at daycare for the day. 

“I’ll have to stop by with Cassius to talk to my buddy and tell her that being a bottom is perfectly fine if you know what you’re doing.” Sydney joked. “Syd! It’s not funny! I should’ve called Allie.” She grumbled. “Where is T I’ll come by today.” Sydney jokingly offered. “Sydney I swear if Tyson asks me anything I’m telling her to ask you and I’m also telling Christen.” Alex threatened. 

“Oh please the Press wrath only works on you Alex not me.” Sydney waved her off. “Press -“ “Press-Morgan I know!” Sydney interrupted Alex before she could finish the statement. “Speaking of, how far along are you guys with the wedding planning?” 

“I wouldn’t know Chris is doing everything.” Alex shrugged absentmindedly as Sydney was over the phone and not across from her. “Alex, Christen is overseas how could she possibly be thinking about a wedding at a time like this?” Syd exclaimed. “I don’t know! Her and my sisters are supposed to be doing everything!” Alex said. 

“Alex you might be a girl but you sure act like a dude most of the time.” She could hear Sydney’s eyes roll through the phone. “What?” Alex was genuinely confused. “Ask if you can help. I know Press would appreciate it more than she’ll tell you.” Sydney advised. “I’ll try but I know she’s gonna say she can handle it.” Alex sighed. “And Syd?” Alex said. “Yes?” She answered. “It’s Press-Morgan.” Alex laughed. “Oh fuck off!” Sydney said before she hung up making Alex laugh more. 

//

“I miss you.” I admitted to Christen. We were FaceTiming while I was on the way to pick up Tyson from daycare. “How long did it take you to realize that?” Christen smiled at me. “Last night when I couldn’t have sex with my beautiful fiancé.” I replied with a smirk. She playfully gasped. “So I’m only good to you for sex now?” She rose her eyebrow. “We have good sex.” I shrugged playfully knowing I would’ve gotten a hard slap to the back of my head if Christen was physically here. “I’m kidding.” I laughed softly. “I miss your presence. When you’re here I can find you and touch you but now you’re away and I can’t do that anymore.” I pouted. 

“Aw baby I miss you too. And my little munchkin.” She giggled. “But I’m your baby you miss me most.” I tried to argue knowing that Christen would pick Tyson over me in a heartbeat. “While the first part of your sentence is true you know the latter isn’t.” She smiled mischievously. 

”Cold Press-Morgan! Just cold!” I smiled softly. “So babe, I was talking to Syd and she told me something. Want to know what it is?” I rose my eyebrow. “You know I do.” Her fiancé said back smartly. “She said that I should help out with the wedding more.” Alex looked directly as Christen as she pulled into the parking lot of Tyson’s school. “Do you think I should?” I asked her. 

“I told you that you didn’t have to Lex. Me and your sisters are handling everything.” Christen shrugged. “I know but I want to now. You just moved overseas and I know you might not have enough time to do everything until you get settled. So can I please help?” I explained with a small smile. “If you want to baby.” Christen giggled. 

“Why are you being so sweet today? What do you want?” Christen rose her eyebrow this time. “I’m always sweet!” I scoffed playfully. “That is so not true. You literally glare at anyone that comes within 5 feet of me.” She giggled making me smile. “Because they’re too close. I’ve explained this before babe.” I laughed softly. 

“I don’t know. I just miss our car rides to pick up Ty and your cuddles. And waking up to you, you’re always so warm. And your laugh in person, it makes my day 10x better.” I blushed. “Aww baby. You’re going to make me cry.” Christen fanned her eyes. I rolled my eyes playfully. “I didn’t even say anything moving Chris.” I chuckled at her antics. “But you never express your feelings so openly so the fact that you’re doing it now is letting me know you really miss me.” She sniffled. 

I looked away from her with a smile. “How is the team? Do you think you’re going to like it?” I asked changing the subject. “I think we’re going to be good. Our workouts have been great so far so I guess we’ll see.” She answered. “Are you two watching the game on Friday?” She asked. “You know Tyson wouldn’t let us miss it for the world. She even hustled Syd and Ash to watch with her.” I chuckled getting out of my car to stand in front of it so Ty could see me when they did check out in a few minutes. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll text you updates throughout the game for you to look back at like always.” I smiled informing my fiancée. “As long as you don’t threaten to kill one of the other players because they touched me.” Christen giggled. I rolled my eyes playfully. “Can’t promise that princess.” I winked. “Call me later tonight?” I asked her as I saw Tyson’s class lining up for checkout. 

“Why? I’m talking to you right now.” Christen rose her eyebrow. “I don’t want to talk later.” I smirked. “But what if I want to?” She crossed her arms. “Then you can. I don’t care as long as you’re on the phone. You can watch.” I smiled. 

“Where’s my munchkin? You’re becoming insufferable.” Christen giggled rolling her eyes at my request. “But I was just sweet two minutes ago!” I scoffed. “And that was two minutes ago that has nothing to do with now.” She quipped. “You’re gonna call me tonight though, you know you can’t resist me.” I shrugged seeing Ty walking over to me or more like running. 

“Mama!” She crashes into my legs. “Hi babygirl! I have someone on the phone that wants to see you!” I kissed my child’s forehead and picking her up so she could see Christen. “Mommy!” She grabbed the phone as I went around to open the backseats door. 

I put her in her car seat and closed her door letting her talk to Christen as I took us home. 

//

As the day winded down me and Tyson sat in the living room watching her favorite movie Wreck-It Ralph. Well she was watching I was scrolling through social media and also checking the time to know when it was her bed time. 

“Mama?” She sat up from my lap getting in front of my phone. “Yes?” I rose my eyebrow. “How did you and Mommy meet?” She asked sweetly. I smiled softly pausing her movie and setting my phone beside me. “We met in 2011 at a soccer camp. I had already been on the team but that was Mommy’s first camp. She was super nervous sort of like she still does now. She was actually playing in Sweden like she is now.” I told as Tyson cuddled into my chest paying attention intently. 

“Anyway I went to introduce myself to her and she almost fainted when I shook her hand.” I laughed softly as Tyson giggled along with me. “You’re so silly Mama!” She put her hand on my face as she giggled. “Ok maybe not but when I met her I thought she was the prettiest girl I’d ever seen in my life. I didn’t let her know that though. But after I introduced myself we didn’t really talk until 2013. That’s when we really started becoming friends and the rest is history because now you’re here.” I smiled down at her softly. 

“Aw that’s boring Mama!” Tyson exclaimed. “I don’t know what you want from me Ty.” I found myself laughing at my child. “Did Mommy love you like you love her?” She looked up at me with hopeful eyes. “According to your Nana she did before she even knew me. I’m just fortunate enough to experience her love, she’s too good for me.” I smiled thinking of my fiancé. 

“Mommy loves me too?” She asked small. “More than she loves me bug. She didn’t want to leave but I know she thinks about you everyday.” Tyson leaned into me as I kissed her forehead. She was content with my answer as I started the movie again. 

28 more days...

//


	7. Present

“Mama why do I have to go to practice with you?” Tyson asked from her car seat. “Because I have practice and you have ballet after. Plus I thought you loved coming to practice with me.” Alex looked in her rear view mirror to catch her daughters eyes. “I do just not today.” Tyson answered softly. “Well why not Ty?” Alex pushed to get her daughter to open up. 

Although Tyson strikingly resembled Alex besides certain features such as her hair and eye color she took after both her mothers personality’s. Tyson clammed up whenever she was sad or angry harboring her temper just like the blue eyed Press-Morgan. While Christen worked extensively to let her know that her feelings were always valid between her parents Tyson still needed coaxing to get her to open up. Her shyness coming from both of her parents also made it hard for Tyson to make friends her own age only being immediately warm to her younger cousins and aunts on the national team. 

“I miss Mommy.” T burst into tears almost jerking tears from her mother who pulled over seconds later. Alex got out of the car and opened the back door to get to her daughter. She unbuckled the child and immediately gathered her in her arms to at least try to calm her down. 

Ever since she could talk Tyson voiced how close she wanted to be to Christen at all times. The small girl battled separation anxiety from a young age never being at arms length from Christen until last year which was her first year at pre-school. Meltdowns occurred almost everyday for the first 3 months until she made friends at the school but even then they had their mornings that Tyson wanted to be under Christen. 

“Do you want me to call Mommy?” Alex kissed the top of her daughters head repeatedly trying to comfort her. “No, Mommy’s having fun!” Tyson cried causing Alex to hug her closer to her body. “You heard what she said Ty, if you need her she’s only a phone call away.” She tried to get her daughter to calm down. “I want her here!” T rubbed her eyes, placing her face into her mothers shoulder. A common coping mechanism for the small girl when things weren’t going her way. 

Alex pulled out her phone calling Christen on FaceTime to see if she’d answer. 

“Hey babe!” Christen greeted with a smile. “Hey C.” Alex greeted back sitting in the backseat with Tyson still in tow. “Hi my munchkin!” Christen greeted Tyson who tearfully turned to her mothers voice. “Hi mommy.” Ty sniffed clinging onto Alex for dear life. “I miss you.” She told wiping her eyes and holding the phone for Alex who kissed the side of her forehead. “I miss you too angel. I’ll be back before you know it!” Christen pouted her lip. “Why can’t you come back now?” Tyson asked. “Because Mommy has to play here baby.” Christen felt herself tearing up that her daughter was so upset. 

“But I want you here!” Tyson’s voice cracked as a fresh wave of tears took over. Christen’s sigh prompted Alex to rock Tyson as she took over the phone. “I’m sorry I thought this would help but apparently not.” She rubbed Tyson’s back, telling Christen. 

“I hate this Al.” Her voice cracking as well. “Baby we both knew this wasn’t going to be easy. We said this when you were considering it. You will be home before she knows it she’s just going through the separation loss again.” Alex told her fiancé. “I know but it doesn’t hurt any less.” Christen sniffed. “Don’t cry Mommy.” Tyson’s small voice getting the attention of both of her parents. “I made Mommy sad Mama. I didn’t mean too promise.” Tyson looked at Alex with tear filled eyes. “It’s okay T. We know it wasn’t on purpose.” Alex kissed her child’s forehead and cuddled her to her chest, knowing Tyson responded well to it. 

“I’m okay Tyson, Mommy just misses you so much.” Christen told the child to try to get her to calm down. “Are you still going to watch Mommy play tomorrow?” Christen tried to coax her daughter out of her shell and make her feel better. “Yes.” Tyson turned towards her mothers voice yet again wiping her eyes. “If I score I’ll blow you a kiss. You’ll be the only one to know it’s for you. Does that sound good?” The green eyed forward leaned on her hand. 

“It sounds good. Are you going to score?” Tyson sniffed as Alex chuckled. “I’m gonna try my best angel. Now are you okay to go with Mama to practice?” Christen spoke soft and slow to her child. “Yes Mommy.” She agreed. “And no more crying T. I don’t think Mama or me likes to see you upset, talk to us about how you’re feeling like we always do, okay munchkin?” 

“Okay Mommy. Can I call tonight? For goodluck.” Tyson sniffed. “Of course baby just remind Mama you know her memories not that well.” Christen winked getting a scoff out of Alex. “I’m literally sitting right here babe.” “Yeah well it’s the truth Al.” Christen giggled. “I have to go but I’ll talk to you guys later. I love you my babies.” She smiled at her fiancé and child. “We love you too Chris!” Alex smiled softly, Christen hanging up soon after. 

“Practice awaits princess.” Alex moved to buckle Tyson back into her car seat. 

//

“It’s not a mistake Christen. She’ll be alright.” Julie Johnston told Christen over FaceTime about ten minutes after hanging up with her fiancé. “Maybe we’re just putting her through too much. We’ve moved two times in her lifetime and then Alex leaving and now me.” She ran her fingers through her hair. 

“Alex moved when she was two I don’t think she even remembers that Chris and besides she stayed with you for most seasons when she was younger. You going to Sweden isn’t a permanent thing. She’ll be okay I promise.” Julie reassured her worried friend. “The only thing you’ll run into is next year when she’s actually in school but even you said she’ll be with Alex in Orlando when she starts school. Tyson will be fine.” 

Christen nodded. “Now enough about that. How’s the team?” Julie smiled softly. “They’re good actually. I blend well with them and some of my old teammates are still here.” Christen answered shifting in her bed. They had been let out early since they had an early game tomorrow. “Well that’s good. We’ll be live streaming from here.” Julie smiled. 

“Thank you for the support Jules.” The raven haired striker blushed slightly. “I’m always supporting you know that Chris. Besides I still don’t like the way things were handled at the end of last season.” She scowled at the memory. “Trust me I know. There wasn’t enough security that could hold you and Alex back.” Christen giggled softly followed by Julie’s laughter at the comment.

“You know I never told you this but I’m actually glad you and Alex got together. I hated Alex at first but the way things worked out Tyson couldn’t have better parents.” Julie confessed. “Hate is an understatement Jules. You and Kel are like overprotective parents.” Christen playfully rolled her eyes. “Yeah well she defiled you!” Julie exclaimed with a playful undertone. “And I kept telling you guys I was fine. Just pregnant.” “Well Kel was worse than me.” Julie chuckled. 

“Do you think Ty is gonna play soccer?” Julie changed the subject. “She hasn’t shown any interest in it. We’ll probably try to subtly let her play and see if she likes it. She’s really into dance though so we don’t want to force her into anything.” She explained. Even though Tyson understood soccer she never asked could she play with her mothers. It could just be from her shy nature or just no interest to play at all. 

“You know she’d make a very good defender though.” Julie said. “Not this again.” Christen giggled. As Julie conceded that Tyson would most likely be a forward her husbands voice rang through the phone speaker. “I’ll let you go Jules.” Christen said. “Okay. Call me if you need me Chris!” Julie blew her a kiss before hanging up leaving Christen to be bored by herself. If she was at home her and Tyson would go to the park but with her child or fiancé to entertain her there was nothing to do. 

27 more days...

//


	8. Flashback

Me and Christen woke up rather early after the day of telling our parents everything as well as the altercation with Kelley. 

Well Christen woke me up as soon as she bolted to the bathroom. I was right behind her pulling her hair out of her face and into a messy ponytail. 

“Bathrooms are becoming our thing.” I joked after Christen’s retching subsided. “I hope it stops. Your child has me puking my guts out almost everyday.” Christen groaned laying her head on my shoulder. “I hope it does too. Puke doesn’t look or smell good on you.” I smirked as her hand met my shoulder. “I was joking jeez!” I rubbed my shoulder as she stood. “I keep telling you that your jokes are going to get you in trouble.” Christen said over her shoulder exiting the bathroom. 

As we both did our morning routines I notice that Christen was starting to show. It was noticeable to me but to anyone else it would just look like a small pudge. She was a professional athlete after all so I assume she’s gonna be all stomach during her pregnancy. 

I stood behind her brushing my hands over her stomach as she finished drying her face. She looked at me through the mirror, leaning back into me. “Do you think we’ll make good parents?” I whispered placing my chin on her shoulder. “You’re already a child yourself so I think you’ll do great with someone in your age group.” Christen responded, not even a minute later she burst with laughter at the frown on my face. 

“I’m joking Al. I can make a joke too you know.” She placed her hands over mine. “Yeah well yours are mean. We have to work on that.” I kissed her cheek causing her to giggle. “Or yours are just lame.” Christen responded. “Hey! People laugh at my jokes!” I faked offense. “I’m sure out of pity.” Christen laughed before getting out of my grip. 

“Get dressed. Since I can’t drink coffee we’re going to get smoothies.” She sorted through her suitcase to find an outfit. “You never answered my question.” I poked my lip out as I stood in the bathroom door frame. Christen stood making her over to me. “Yes I think we’ll be good parents. I’ve seen you with our young fans, you’re good with kids so I think that’ll translate to our little human.” She smiled pecking my lips. “Now get dressed your child is also hungry.” My girlfriend turned her attention back to getting dressed. 

//

“So about telling the team?” Christen started as soon as they had gotten their food. Christen had gotten crepes with a side of fruit while I got simple pancakes and fruit also. Christen had also gotten this weird looking smoothie and tried to convince me to get it too but I refuse to have jalapeños in a smoothie so I just went with a simple orange juice. 

“Do they really have to know?” I groaned. “Well they’re going to be asking us questions soon. And I think it’s mainly going to be about why we suddenly have each other’s last name.” Christen looked at me pointedly. I shrugged. “I just feel like it shouldn’t be their business.” I grumbled. “Alex we practically live with them for the most part of the year. We see them more than we see our own families.” Christen explained as she started eating. “I get that, I just like privacy. Especially after this is made public we will no longer have any. I want you to enjoy your pregnancy before nosey fans try to get pictures of us every five minutes.” I started cutting my pancakes into squares just like I liked them. 

“Alex our teammates aren’t fans. I’m sure they’ll be more understanding if they knew everything that is going on and not being left in the dark.” Christen grabbed my fork and knife from me and started cutting for me. “Plus they probably already know from Kelley. They just want confirmation.” She passed my plate back and started eating from her plate again. 

“Fine, if we have to.” I groaned stuffing cut pancakes into my mouth. “Are you okay with them knowing about your condition? I know me and Syd well and I guess Kelley are the only people on the team that know.” Christen followed up. I nodded not meeting her eyes. “They’ll want to know how you got pregnant so I guess. Just if they get too personal can you glare at them? Yours works better than mine.” I asked. Christen smiled at my semi-compliment. “Of course. Or I could just tell them how big you are.” She rose her eyebrow. I rolled my eyes before cracking a smile. “I’m pretty sure that won’t be necessary Chris. But thank you.” She shrugged. “Your loss.” Christen smiled sweetly. 

“Eat! We have a big day ahead of us.” She pointed to my food. “Okay mom.” I smiled softly. 

//

Following Christen into the dining room all eyes were on us. I rolled my eyes ushering us both into seats for our daily debriefing. Sydney and Julie soon sat across from us. I silently thanked them gaining nods from them both in understanding. As Jill started I felt Christen beside me shift in her seat. 

“You okay?” I whispered. “The eggs. They’re making me nauseous.” Christen answered putting her hand over her mouth as I saw her body jerk. “Christen get up.” I stood pulling on her arm. Everyone and I mean literally everyone was staring at our commotion yet again. Before Christen could even get up the crepes from our early breakfast reappeared. 

I took it upon myself to bridal carry Christen who was silently tearing up with Julie closely trailing behind us. 

“That was so embarrassing!” Christen sniffled as I wiped her face gently in our bathroom. “You’re pregnant Chris some smells are going to make you nauseous.” I told her running another bath cloth under lukewarm water and placed on her forehead. I saw a fresh set of tears appear in her eyes. 

“You didn’t do it on purpose babe.” I ran my hand up and down her back as Julie nodded along. “I’m pretty sure we’ve all seen each other blow chunks before anyway Christen. It’s nothing really.” Julie spoke softly. “But did you see Sydney’s face? She was horrified!” Christen buried her face in my chest, wet cloth and all. 

“I mean I would be horrified to if there was projectile vomit flying my way too.” I joked. Christen’s head snapped up gazing me down with a glare that could kill. “Sorry, no more jokes.” I apologized quickly. 

“That’s gold!” Julie giggled after our moment. “You got Alex Morgan to shut up!” I rolled my eyes in exasperation. 

A knock at our door silence us as we all looked at each other to see who would open it. I placed my finger on my nose quickly, Christen following right after. “Are you serious? This isn’t even my room!” Julie got up anyway. 

“You guys have visitors.” She pokes her head back in and then closed the door. “I think I have an idea of who they are. You ready for this?” I asked. Christen nodded getting down from the counter carefully and looking up at me. “After this we need to discuss living arrangements after camp and doctors appointments.” She told me. I nodded along with a small smile. “Got it.” I pecked her lips then grabbed her hand leading her out the bathroom to be met by the entire team lounging in our room just like I suspected. 

As we walked in the room fell silent. I sighed sitting on our bed some of them scooting back to make room for us. Christen sat on my lap, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her cheek repeatedly to comfort her. 

“So I know you guys have questions and we’re going to answer them to the best of our ability.” I started. “So who’s first?” I asked looking around the room. 

“So when you made the comment about Press-Morgan, what did you mean about that?” Tobin spoke up. “That when we got married we hyphenated our last names so we wouldn’t have to change our names. “Woah! You two are married?! When did you two even start dating?!” Megan exclaimed. 

“We weren’t. We got drunk four months ago and got married when we had games in Vegas. We’re together now.” I answered. Christen wrapped her arms around me laying her head on my chest. “So where are you guys rings?” She followed up. 

“Mine is in my suitcase. Chris?” I asked. “The top dresser draw. I guess we can start wearing them now.” She answered quietly. Megan got up reaching into Christen’s too draw pulling out her rings and handing them to her. “Where in your suitcase Al?” She asked. “The front pocket.” I answered, taking my ring and slipping it on when she handed it to me. 

“You didn’t have to hide it, we would’ve understood.” Megan said softly. “We’re glad that you two are happy with each other.” She finished gaining nods from the rest of the team. 

“We have something else we need to discuss with you guys.” Christen stated. “I won’t be able to work out with you all for the next five months. That’s because I’m pregnant.” She smiled. 

“Wait, pregnant how?” Lauren asked with a confused expression. “I was born with male genitalia. Meaning I’m intersex and well you guys know how babies are made.” I shrugged my shoulders. “So now that we know this I have to ask. Is that why you walk with a limp?” Crystal asked. 

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion not knowing what she meant. “I don’t walk with a limp.” I answered. “You might not feel it but you do.” Crystal laughed. “You are so dense Morgan. She’s saying that you walk like that because your dick is big, not that I want to know but you do walk with a slight limp.” Kelley explained. 

“So Chris, does she?” Crystal asked, earning giggles from some of the younger girls. I glared not wanting Christen to answer. “Okay I think we’re good here!” I clamped my hand over Christen’s mouth knowing she would answer if I hadn’t. “Boo, you’re no fun!” Crystal smiled as they started to leave our room. “Text me Christen.” She said to which Christen nodded. 

“That wasn’t so bad now was it babe?” Christen turned in my lap and squeezed my cheek once everybody left. “I guess not.” I mumbled leaning in for a kiss. “Don’t worry I won’t tell Crystal. I know you don’t like our sex lives on full display.” Christen caressed my cheek. I smiled softly prompting Christen to mirror my expression. 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want more Tyson interaction or Alex and Christen? Both?


	9. Present

“Mama did you see that?!” Tyson squealed from my lap as Christen had just scored. “I did baby! Did you see that she blew you a kiss?” I smiled pointing to the replay. “Catch it!” I mimicked our way of catching Christen’s kisses. 

“I want one.” Ali pouted from beside me, looking at Tyson who eyes were focused on the TV screen. “No ideas babe! We have dreams to chase!” Ashlyn joked patting her girlfriends thigh from her spot on the floor. “I know but kids are so cute!” She responded. “Yeah until they puke on you and cry at the ass crack of dawn.” Sydney laughed on the other side of Ali. 

“Swear jar Auntie Syd!” Tyson spoke not tearing her eyes away from the screen. “Dammit!” Sydney dug in her purse for a 5 dollar bill. “$10!” Tyson responded still not taking her eyes off of the screen. “Dammit!” Cassius cheered, making all of our eyebrows raise in amusement. “15 dollars!” Tyson cheered. “Cassius, no! We say darn it!” Sydney corrected him. “Darn it!” He clapped laughter rolling from his mouth. 

“Your kid makes 10 dollars off of us as a minimum everytime we come over.” Ashlyn joked from her spot on the floor where she was entertaining Cassius. “Stop swearing so much! You would think that it would be easy after you lose 10 dollars everytime.” I laughed. I pulled out my phone texting Christen about her goal just as she was slide tackled pretty hard adding in that whoever that was is dead if I ever see them in person. 

“Mommy said no curses so that means no curses Auntie Ash!” Ty reprimanded. “That’s right T! You’re making us richer!” I high-fived her. “Here T.” Sydney handed her $15 dollars to which she then put them in the swear jar that was on the home entertainment center. 

As we watched the game I texted Christen periodically letting her know how I saw the game. Also text messages that would make my mom blush if she ever saw them. Those shorts on Christen were killing me. 

The final whistle blew letting us know the game was over Christen’s goal being the nail in the coffin. I let her know how proud I was of her along with a video of Tyson celebrating with Syd and Ali. 

“Alright bug it’s time for you and your cousins nap!” I gathered Tyson in my arms as well as Cassius, giggles falling from their lips as I headed upstairs to Tyson’s room. I set Cassius in Tyson’s old crib that we kept whenever he stayed over and laid Tyson down on her bed. Both of them were fighting sleep at this point as I turned on soft music to lull them to sleep. 

“Missing Press yet?” Sydney asked me after I settled back on the couch downstairs. “Definitely. Only 26 more days.” I sighed. “How’s T doing?” Ashlyn followed up. “She misses C a lot especially in the mornings. I think her anxiety is coming back and she doesn’t know how to handle it, she threw a tantrum yesterday because she missed her.” I explained. 

“I used to have separation anxiety when I was about her age. My mom gave me a teddy bear with a voice recording in it. Everytime I squeezed it, it would be of her saying she loved me. It helped me through kindergarten, you should think about getting that for her.” I nodded at her advice taking it in to run by Christen later. 

“How’s Christen about Ty? I know she worries about her.” Sydney asked. “Worried is an understatement actually. She cried last night because she thinks she’s putting Tyson in a position to never have both parents in the house at the same time. But I told her that this is only temporary and T will be okay it’s not like we’re going to be playing her whole life.” I leaned back on our couch. 

“And she couldn’t have stayed in Chicago after you punched her coach, she had to go somewhere.” Ashlyn shrugged. “Do we still have to bring that up?” I groaned. “Sorry it’s just hilarious to still think about Christen having to hold you back while JJ had to calm Syd down at the same time.” Ashlyn chuckled. “They banned us from stepping on their field but who cares.” Syd shrugged. 

“Al do you mind if Cassius stays over tonight?” She asked typing on her phone. “Sure, not like I’m doing anything.” I shrugged. “Dom also wants to know if you want to bring T along with me to his game Sunday?” She followed up. “Yeah, it’ll get her mind off things.” I nodded. 

“Anyway, the kids and you can come over our house for dinner. We’re having tacos and we can go to the beach.” Ashlyn offered. I nodded letting her know we would be over as soon as they woke up. 

//

“Good game Christen!” Savannah one of my teammates smiled at me as I got dressed after our game. “Thanks Sav. It feels good to be back.” I smiled. Savannah was one of the few Americans on the team. Although I could speak some Swedish I wasn’t fluent like her so she assisted in communication on the field. 

“I know the wife’s happy too. Have you talked to her?” She nudged my shoulder bringing a blush to my cheeks. “Not yet but I know I have a phone full of updates from her. My daughter was excited to see me play too.” I smiled reaching for my phone. 

“How is she? I know you coming here couldn’t have been easy.” She asked. I shook my head. “We’re working through it. Me and Alex are planning for me to surprise her at her dance recital on our bye week.” I told her. 

She nodded taking it in. “Me and a few of the girls were planning to go out for drinks, do you want to come? You know to get your mind off of things.” She asked. “Yeah sure, let me just check in with Alex and then I’ll be out.” I smiled softly. 

As I FaceTimed Alex I packed the rest of my gear into my bag. The call connected revealing a smiling Alex with baby Cassius in her lap. “Say hi Auntie Christen!” Alex waved his hand to which he squealed. “Hi Cassius! I’m assuming you have the kids today babe.” I giggled. 

“Yeah Syd and Dom are on a date tonight so I have him. Ali and Ashlyn are on the beach with T if you wanted to talk to her.” Alex told me. I shook my head. “Let her have fun I’ll call before she goes to bed.” “Also good game superstar. First game and you’re already scoring goals.” Alex smiled with pride. “Thank you baby.” I blushed yet again. “Baby!” Cassius cheered, getting a laugh from us both as he clapped his hands. 

“Have you talked to your coach about the recital?” Alex changed the subject. “Not yet, I’ll probably talk to him tomorrow about it. In the mean time do you want to tell me what you texted me so I won’t have to hide my phone when I’m reading them.” I smirked knowing Alex all too well to not know that there were dirty text messages waiting for her. 

“That would ruin the surprise now wouldn’t it.” She smirked right back. “Sometimes I forget I’m dating a 28 year old and not a teenage boy.” I rolled my eyes. She shrugged her shoulders. “I hear no complaints from you.” She rocked Cassius as he was fighting sleep. 

“Alex you seriously did not make a sexual joke in front of him.” I scolded. “What? He’s not going to remember this.” She shrugged. “Plus we tell them to tell the truth we should do the same. I wasn’t lying.” She told me in all seriousness. “You’re so -“ “Sexy! Charming! I know babe. That’s so sweet of you to tell me though.” She interrupted making me roll my eyes playfully. “I was gonna say -“ “Sexy! I know Christen we’ve been over this.” She interrupted with a laugh drawing a smile from me too. “Why do I put up with you?” I again rolled my eyes. “Because you love me! Duh!” She stood grabbing her phone with a laugh. “I can’t deny that.” I shook my head, laughing at her antics. 

“I’m gonna give the phone to Ali while I lay him down.” She shuffled around and finally reaching Ali before moving off screen. 

//

“Do you want another baby?” Christen asked me later that night. Tyson had talked to her and had fell asleep on me while Cassius slept a few feet away in the crib I set up in our room. 

“I don’t know maybe. Why? Are you pregnant?” I rose my eyebrow. She giggled shaking her head at me. “No babe, I was just wondering. My doctor told me that almost every five years I can come off of my birth control since I’ve had a child already.” Christen told me. “Do you want another one?” I asked. 

“A sibling for Tyson would be nice but with the World Cup coming up and then the Olympics it would be another two years before we could try.” She shrugged her shoulders. “What if I retire after the World Cup and you just play in the Olympics?” I posed as Tyson shifted her position, wrapping her arms around my neck before her soft snoring started again. 

“Alex I couldn’t ask you to do that.” She shook her head. “But I want to. I was thinking about what you said earlier about Tyson not having a stable home and I want her to have that.” I explained. “But babe giving up soccer isn’t the way to do that.” Christen countered. 

“I’m not giving up anything. I’ve accomplished everything that I set out when I was younger. If my babygirl needs something I’ll do it. You shouldn’t have to sacrifice again.” I shook my head. “Alex I’m not sacrificing anything to grow our family.” I could hear her emotions getting the best of her. 

“But you did when you had T. You had to fight your way back on the roster and sitting out a whole season with Chicago. I was just there and I missed out on important times with her because I was chasing a dream. I can’t let you miss out anymore Chris.” I looked away from her causing her to sigh. 

“Alex I love you so much but I can’t let you do that. Okay?” She wiped a tear from falling. “Fine.” I said dejected. “But either I’m coming to Sweden or you’re staying in Orlando. I’m not missing anything else from our children’s lives ever again.” I proposed. “I can work with that.” Christen answered quietly. 

“Good. Now who is the Savannah person?” I rode my eyebrow bringing a teary smile to her face and a classic eye roll. “She’s my teammate.” She answered. “Yeah well tell her you’re married. Only legally but married.” I joked. “Alex I swear.” She giggled. “I love you.” I smiled. “I love you too. So much.” Christen smiled small. Her smile made things okay in our world. If Christen was smiling I knew everything is going to work out on its own. 

//


	10. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Verbal abuse as well as physical abuse.

“Alex Morgan.” Alex’s name was called. Her father standing behind her to usher her into the doctors office. 

After a very nerve racking walk to the door of her examination room she sat on the plush doctors table as her dad sat in the adjacent chair. “Alex!” A doctor walked in about 5 minutes later closing the door behind him. “It’s nice to see you again!” He smiled at the blue eyed 12- year old. “Yeah.” She mumbled looking at her fingers, she knew what seeing Dr. Robertson meant. 

“Alex!” Her fathers strict voice boomed making her flinch. “Sorry.” Her small voice spoke. “Mike it’s nice to see you again too.” The doctor nodded towards the man, not at all happy to see him yet again. “It seems like we’re here to discuss Ms. Alex’s options. Is that right?” He turned him. “Yes doctor. We think Alex is old enough to know her options and make decisions accordingly. Good decisions I hope.” He stares at Alex not even paying attention to the doctor. Alex drew more into herself under the hard gaze. “I see. Does your wife know about this? Usually she was here when Alex came in. Even when you two decided not to go further into reconstruction surgery.” He rose his eyebrow. 

“She doesn’t but that’s because Alex didn’t want her to know. It’s not something she can particularly discuss with her mother.” He lied still giving Alex pointed looks throughout his explanation. 

“Okay well I’ll have to take Alex upstairs to get a MRI and also run test to see if she is fertile or infertile. And also check to see her survival rate if she does want the surgery. But you know the course of action already. I just need your consent.” Dr. Robertson explained. “I give consent.” Mike agreed, Alex hoping he would change his mind and they could leave but not surprised he didn’t. 

“Okay Alex come with me, the nurse will get you in a gown and we’ll get started!” He smiled at her helping her down. “We’ll be back shortly.” Dr. Robertson told her father prompting Alex to follow him out of the room. As they walked to the elevator Dr. Robertson kneeled down to her height. 

“I’m not running any test on you today unless you want me to Alex. This doesn’t seem like your decision and more like he’s forcing you.” He told the 12 year old who looked close to tears. “Please don’t make me. I don’t want surgery.” Alex sniffed hugging his neck as she trembled with fear. 

“Okay then we won’t do anything but the scans. I’ll figure something out but he will not win. Okay?” He told her. She nodded as the elevator doors opened. 

They made their way up to the MRI room getting her gowns along the way. “Just lay back and relax Alex. I’ll put on some music in a moment.” He told her as the loud machine started up. 

As he cued the music his associate sat beside him looking at the young girl in the machine from their cameras. “You can’t save every person Steve.” He sighed. “Do you see how young she is? I can’t let her dad take her to another doctor just because she was born differently than other girls. He’s brought her in here 20 different times just to see can he castrate her to be normal. She’s scared, she doesn’t want this.” He expresses his frustration. 

“Have you told him she’s too old for the surgery?” “Millions of times. You can only say it so many times, he doesn’t care!” Steve rubbed his temple. “Is she fertile?” He followed up. “Yeah and healthy. I don’t know this guys deal honestly.” He sighed. 

“Well tell him she’s infertile and reiterate that the procedure is too dangerous to perform on a child her age. Make him sign a release that he can no longer go to other hospitals to showcase his daughter.” His colleague told him. “Can we really do that?” He asked. “No but he won’t know that.” He told him. “I’m gonna draft up the document. Keep her up here a little longer.” He exited the room. 

//

“What do you mean I can’t take her to other hospitals? She’s my daughter!” Mr. Morgan exclaimed. “Mr. Morgan you keep bringing your daughter here and everytime it’s the same result. There is not gonna be another alternative. I’m sorry.” Dr. Robertson explained. “That’s bullshit and you know it!” Mike raised his voice. 

“But it’s not! Do you not see the emotional weight you’re putting on your daughter?! There is no reason I have seen her at least 4 times this year for the same thing! Get it in your head that you have a healthy daughter! She’s beautiful inside and out stop trying to change that!” He slammed his hand down on the plush bed startling Alex. “I’m sorry Alex.” He apologized before turning towards Mike. 

“Sign the paper and get out of here. I don’t want to ever see you again!” He exited the room sending in a nurse to watch him sign the paper. 

“Did you tell him you didn’t want the surgery?” Mr. Morgan fumed as he drove them home. His wife had worked late and his two other girls were by themselves at home while he took Alex to the hospital. 

Alex stayed silent playing with her hands, just wanting to go home and hide in her room. “Alexandra!” He snapped making Alex immediately look up. “Did you tell him that?” He asked again with a threatening tone. “I don’t want surgery.” Alex spoke very soft her demeanor screaming with fear. 

“Alex that isn’t your choice! Do you think me and your mother want a daughter that has a dick? We didn’t have a choice! You didn’t have that choice to make Alexandra!” He screamed slamming his hand on the middle console. Alex silently cried as he continued to yell the whole way home. 

//

“Alex! Alex what happened!” Dr. Robertson frantically asked. The young girl was bleeding profusely from her hip. Her mother trailing behind the paramedics with the police also on their trail. “Deep gash along left hip and left thigh. Mother says father went ballistic and started going for her penis. Police had to tear down the door.” The paramedic rattled off. 

“Trauma 1! Get a surgeon down here now!” Dr. Robertson yelled as they wheeled the small girl into the trauma room. “Lift in 3,2,1!” Alex groaned as they transferred her to a hospital bed. “Has she got something for the pain?” He snapped on gloves and looking at her wounds. “We pushed 5 of morphine.” The paramedic answered. 

“She bleeding out we need to get her to an OR right now! Tell David to meet us up there!” Dr. Robertson let the rails up on Alex’s bed and they were on their way. 

//

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! So I think I’m getting this schedule thing down packed. I start school in about two week so the schedule might get thrown off a little but I’m working to get as much content out now before it gets hectic. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, see you next update!


	11. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just a filler Chapter today! A Strictly Chrislex chapter for the flashback Wednesday too! Have a good Sunday guys!

“Absolutely not mom!” Alex told her mother as she waited outside of Tyson’s school Tuesday afternoon. “Alex I know your frustration but you have to hear him out!” Pam told her youngest child. “Hear him out for what Mom! He left us because he thinks I’m a freak and now he thinks he has the right to meet Tyson! Absolutely not! She will not be subjected to his hatred!” I raised my voice. 

“I can’t believe you’re even on his side about this! You hate him just as much as I do!” I said. “Alex this isn’t about taking sides! If you would just listen to him -“ “Listen to what? Why would I even speak to him after everything? Every year you, Jeri and Jeni literally try to get me to talk to him. I will never speak to him in my life so stop!” The youngest Morgan’s temper flared. “Alexandra Patricia Press - Morgan I am your mother and I am putting my foot down! When I visit next month your father will be with me and you will hash out any problem you have with him and I don’t want to hear another grumble or objection from you!” Her mother told her sternly. 

“Have I made myself clear?” Pam reprimanded her daughter. “Yes.” Alex mumbled. “I can’t hear you Alex.” Her mom raised her voice. “Yes mom. I hear you.” She rolled her eyes. “Those eyes are going to get stuck.” Her mom told her causing Alex to scoff. “I know you like the back of my hand my child. Now be sure to call me later so I can speak to my little bean.” She finished with a sigh. 

“I will mom. Either that or she’ll remind me herself.” Alex got out of her car as she saw Tyson’s class getting ready to line up for pick up. “I know she will. I love you Alex.” Her mom told her. “I love you too.” Alex answered before hanging up and picking up Tyson as she ran towards her. 

“Hi bug!” Alex kissed her cheek as she squealed in excitement. “Hi mama!” She wrapped her arms around my neck in a apparent good mood. “I drew a picture!” She handed the colorful sheet to her mother to exam. “Is that me?” Alex jokingly pointed to a stick figure that was obviously Christen. “No, that’s Mommy!” Tyson giggled. “That’s you, you have your jersey on see!” Tyson explained. “It looks like we have a dog is this picture. Are you asking for a dog T?” Alex blew raspberries into her daughters neck, giggles falling out of her mouth as she moved to avoid the raspberries. 

“Mommy said to ask you!” She told her mother as Alex rose her eyebrow at her daughters confession. “She did? When did you two have this conversation?” Alex opened the back door and buckled her daughter in. “Before she left. So can we get one?” T smiled. “I’ll talk it over with your mom. We’ll see little one.” She kissed her forehead before closing the backseat door and getting in the front to head home. 

//

“What can I do for you Christen?” Marcus Lantz asked as they both sat down in his office. “Well my daughter has a dance recital next week. I know that’s a bye week for us so I was wondering if I could catch a flight home for a few days and see her and my wife before coming back here and play another game before heading to national camp.” Christen asked. 

Marcus smiled softly. “How about after the game I send you on the first flight back to the states? You have us at the top of the league it’s the least I could do.” “That would be amazing! Thank you so much! I have to tell Alex!” She smiled ecstatic that she would have a week off with just her daughter and fiancé. 

“Go ahead. See you at training tomorrow Christen.” He smiled dismissing her. Christen made her way back to her locker packing her gear getting ready to head back to her apartment. 

“Christen! Glad I caught you!” Savannah smiled walking up to me. “Hey after the game Saturday we were gonna have a game night at my house wanted to see if you’re in.” She asked. “I would love to but I’m headed back to the states right after the game. My daughter has a dance recital I can’t miss.” Christen explained. “I understand next time then. I hope you have fun, tell her I said good luck well break a leg.” Savannah smiled at Christen before heading back to her locker. 

Christen got a notification just as she grabbed her bag. 

A picture of Tyson in her oversized jersey with a big smile on her face appeared on her screen. 

@alexmorgan13: “I love you MaMa but I’m wearing Mommy’s shirt to practice!” - Tyson. It’s nice to know who’s her favorite. Missing you @christenpress!

@christenpress: I miss my babies too! I’ll be back before you know it ;) @alexmorgan13

@sydneyleroux: Get a room!

@alexmorgan13: Remember this when you need babysitters!

@ddwyer14: @sydneyleroux Shut up please!

Christen giggled as she walked to her apartment. She figured she would cook tonight instead of eating out. Alex was at training right now so her phone call would have to wait till later. 

//


	12. Flashback

“Chris?” Alex had just gotten back from training and needed a hug from Christen. Training had been draining almost if they hadn’t won a championship last year. Things just weren’t connecting and frustration was showing in everyone of the Portland Thorns players. 

“Kitchen!” Christen answered, Alex following her voice after dropping her gear by her front door. Christen had been staying with her in Portland ever since she informed her coach that she was pregnant and wouldn’t be playing for the remainder of the season. Alex loved having her there and allowing her to see her go through pregnancy. They still haven’t gone public but they were thinking of letting Christen give birth then announcing it all at once. They would have to be stealthy seeing as Portland was a soccer town and fans sometimes didn’t know that actually posting pictures without their knowledge was an invasion of privacy. 

“Hey!” Christen smiled brightly seeing her girlfriend in the doorway. “Hi baby.” Alex mumbled softly immediately hugging Christen close to her body. The raven haired forward was shocked by the sudden show of affection but wrapped her arms around Alex who further relaxed into her. 

“I assume you had a hard day?” She asked as soon as Alex pulled away. “Something like that.” She smiled softly kissing her forehead then pecking her lips. “I just needed a hug from you.” Christen nodded smiling softly at her girlfriend. 

“How’s my little bug been today?” Alex hopped on top of the counter placing her hands lovingly on Christen’s growing stomach. “Very good actually. Other than having to pee every five minutes it’s been a pretty good morning.” She finished placing her hand on top of Alex’s. “When is our next appointment?” “Tomorrow actually and you better not be late again or you’re sleeping on the couch!” Christen poked her girlfriends chest. Alex had a tendency to be late to almost everything which is one thing that irritated Christen to no end, she wasn’t serious about the couch thing but she couldn’t let her know that. 

“I got it Chris relax.” Alex chuckled leaning back on her hands still looking at her. “You say that but then you’re late. Again!” Christen crossed her arms. Alex smirked “That doesn’t scare me.” She rose her eyebrow. Christen nodded reaching for Alex’s hands and placing them on her breast with her hands over them. 

“No sex for three weeks if you’re late again Al. I mean it!” She smirked removing her hands and stepping back. “Come on Christen that’s a little extreme.” Alex pouted. “Well don’t be late I won’t have to result to that.” Christen giggled. “Think about it Alex.” She winked and grabbed a water from the refrigerator before leaving the kitchen. 

//

“Hey Al where you headed?” Tobin asked me as I raced out of our training facility. “The doctor, Chris has an appointment and I’m late!” I told her as I made it to my car. “She’s gonna kill you!” Tobin chuckled. “Yeah I know!” I threw my gear in the back seat and hopped in my drivers seat immediately igniting the transmission. “Bye Tobs!” I yelled out my window. 

I sped all the way to the doctors office. I’m grateful no police were anywhere near me because I would have a ticket that would break the bank. I got out and ran all the way to the doctors office the receptionist already knowing of my antics pointing to the examination room. 

I opened the door quietly interrupting our doctor and slipping in to sit beside Christen quietly who was glaring daggers at me. “Hey b-“ I tried to greet her but she rolled her eyes and turned away from me. “Sorry for interrupting.” I tightly smiled at the doctor who was chuckling at our exchange. 

“Anyway Christen I need you up on the table so we can see your progress.” He smiled. I helped her onto the bed but after that she removed my hand from hers crossing her arms letting me know I was in trouble. 

“This gonna be cold, just a warning.” He rubbed a gel on Christen’s exposed stomach who jumped as soon as the gel touched her stomach. My jaw clenched as my glare locked on the doctor. “Stop.” Christen scolded me softly pulling my jaw down so I met her eyes. “It was just cold like he said.” She told me. I nodded rolling my eyes before looking back at the screen. 

He hit a few buttons before a picture of the babies head appeared on the screen. “It says here that you two haven’t found out the gender yet. Would you like to know today?” He smiled softly. “Up to you Chris.” I kissed her head as I intertwined our fingers. She didn’t reject me so that was a good sign. “Yes please.” Christen smiled. 

“Let’s see.” He clicked a few more buttons giving us a full picture. He then smiled before turning towards us. “Your baby girl has a very healthy heartbeat.” I smiled immediately not caring what the gender was. “Congratulations!” He printed out pictures before getting napkins for me to clean Christen’s stomach. “I’ll be right back.” The doctor smiled. 

As I cleaned Christen’s stomach I saw her wiping tears silently. “You okay?” I rose my eyebrow throwing away the napkins and kissing her stomach before pulling her shirt down. She nodded. “Happy tears.” She waved me off and flashing me a smile to let me know she’s alright. I helped her off of the bed, pulling her into a hug and setting my head on her shoulder. 

“I’m still mad at you.” She told me but before I could pout about it she locked my lips in hers. My hands caressing her face as she leaned further into me. Swiping my tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance, her tongue beating me to it invading my mouth and wanting dominance. I wrapped my hand around her neck with my right hand gaining a small moan from her as her hands grabbed at my waist. She loves when I do that, I think she likes when I’m rough with her but she’s never said it before. 

As I felt myself getting excited the door opened. “Careful there kiddos, that’s how we got here.” He joked handing me the sonogram pictures as Christen hid her face in my neck. “Since you’re 6 months now you’ll have appointments every other week up until delivery then it’ll be every week. Keep taking your prenatal pills also.” He told Christen who nodded. “Also I know you’re into yoga so I’m giving you a prenatal yoga brochure that you should check out. It’s good for the baby and you as you get closer to delivery.” He smiled handing me the brochure also. 

“Well there’s nothing else so I’ll see you guys in two weeks. Take care.” He smiled shaking mine and Christen’s hand before leaving the room. “Let’s get you home.” I smiled down at Christen. 

//

“Chris I was like 15 minutes late!” I threw my hands up sitting at our kitchen counter. “It’s not just about you being late Alex!” Chris sighed leaning across from me. “Then what is it about? Why is it so important that you have to take away sex and I have to sleep on the couch!” I yelled. 

“We’re about to have a child Alex! Do you not get that?” Christen yelled. “Of course I do! What the fuck?” I was growing frustrated. As I looked straight into her eyes I saw them darken with anger. “Don’t curse at me Alex! I’m trying to get you to see the point!” She said through her teeth. “Christen you have no point! It’s not even my fault that I was late today!” I threw my hands up. 

“Alex being late is not a problem that started today! I’m not saying this just to pick on you! How am I going to count on you to be on time for bigger things when you can’t even be on time for our doctors appointment?” She exclaimed. “Do you know how embarrassing it is to get sympathetic looks from people when they call my name and I’m the only one to stand! And if you’re late for this, what else are you going to be late for? Her birth? Her first dance recital? Her graduation? Alex this is bigger than a doctors appointment!” She yelled. 

“Are you saying I won’t be a good parent because I’m late to stuff?” I poked, I knew that isn’t what she was trying to say but her yelling at me was hot right now. I knew what she was saying was true and being late was selfish of me but seriously this time it wasn’t my fault. 

“No Alex! You know what, let’s just come back to this. We’re not getting anywhere so let’s just stop.” She sighed. I nodded as she walked out of the kitchen hearing our bedroom door slam seconds later. 

I sighed leaning back in my chair. I need to figure out how to fix this honestly. “Were you just going to let the conversation hang!” Christen entered back in the room scaring me out of my thoughts. “You said we were gonna come back to it. What was I supposed to do?” I gave her a confused look. “Come after me! Tell me you’ll change! Alex give some effort!” She stomped her foot and crossed her arms. I laughed at her attitude, her eyes trying to glare at me but it wasn’t working. It was more of a pout than anything. 

“You’re so cute when your mad!” I smiled. “This isn’t funny Alex!” She whined. I opened my arms to which she walked over and accepted my hug. “I know it isn’t baby.” I kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry I was late today. I’ll correct it I promise.” I told her. “And actually listen to me.” She pouted her lip further. “And I will actually listen to you about things in the future. Good?” I asked. “Yes but I won’t forgive you until you show change. I’m holding you to your promise.” She poked my chest breaking out of my embrace. 

“Leave practice early to make it there.” She told me. “I will babe. We’re good?” I asked gaining a nod from her and a peck on the lips. “Good because you started something at the doctors office that I want to finish.” I smirked hopping down from my seat and picking Christen up bridal style getting a giggle out of her. 

//


	13. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I start school Monday and I wanted to drop this now and then again on Sunday before the updates get about once a week instead of two. I appreciate you guys feedback always on the chapters and believe it or not I read every one of them. I was also thinking of ideas of a sequel for after Christen comes back from Sweden. Keep in mind that they’re also trying for another kid. Anyways cause this is getting longer than expected. Here the new chapter!

“Hey!” I greeted my fiancé over the phone. Tyson had went down early after her adventurous afternoon with her aunts at training so it was just me and Chris. I was not complaining either, it wasn’t everyday I got to talk to Christen before we both went to sleep. 

“Hey baby, I miss you.” Christen pouted over the screen. “I miss you too C.” I blew her a kiss with a warm smile, watching Christen dramatically catch them like we’ve grown accustomed to doing. “Did you ask your coach about visiting us next week?” I placed my head in the palm of my hand looking at Christen expectantly. 

“Actually yes.” Christen smirked. “And?” I waited impatiently for the answer. “He said I could come!” The green eyed forward smiled. “Sweet!” I pumped my fist. “It’s sucks not waking up to you babe.” I followed up, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks at my confession. “Trust me I know. At least you have T all I have are white walls to occupy my time.” Christen giggled. “I’m 200 percent sure Tyson would be there with you if she had a choice Chris.” I joked but there was all truth in the statement. 

“Oh stop it! She loves you just as much as she loves me!” Christen smiled mischievously. I squinted my eyes at her with a smirk on my lips. “I didn’t even believe that myself.” She burst with laughter. “Relax Al maybe our next munchkin will favor you instead of me.” Christen cooed making me roll my eyes. “Yeah right! They’ll see you and then I’m a goner. Who can resist you?” I pouted. “Babe, that’s so sweet!” Christen gasped. “Yeah well it’s true!” I felt myself giving Christen the puppy dog eyes that Syd always jokes about. 

“Who knew I had to leave across the country for Alex Morgan to be this adorable.” Christen gushed. “Press - Morgan.” I rolled my eyes playfully. “And I’m not adorable Chris!” I whined. “Okay well you’re cute.” Chris conceded. I nodded in agreement, flashing her a big smile. 

“She think I’m cute she w-“ “Alex do you have to ruin everything!” Christen interrupted my vine reference. “It fit the moment.” I shrugged innocently.

“How was your day babe?” I changed the subject. “It was good actually. We had light training today so I got to fit in some extra yoga. I think me and my teammates are building a good chemistry together.” Christen smiled retelling her day. “I got invited to a team bonding but I’ll be with you guys so I’ll just make the next one.” Christen told me smiling softly at the mention of us. 

“Savannah invited you didn’t you?” I smirked. “Alex not this again!” She giggled. “What? I didn’t even say anything!” I burst into laughter. “Yeah but you’re implying something!” She pointed at me squinting her eyes playfully. “I’m not implying anything! She’s knows I beat people up over you Christen so I’m not worried about it.” I shrugged my shoulders. “Two times and one was totally a misunderstanding Mrs. Macho!” Christen rolled her eyes. “They got the point though didn’t they?” I smiled knowingly. “Whatever you say babe.” She shook her head at my statement. 

“How was your day though?” She asked taking me with her to the bathroom where she started taking off her contacts and placing her glasses on her face. “Take a picture please?” I asked knowing she would as soon as she got settled. “I always do.” She smiled in the camera before putting me on pause to take pictures. “Now stop deflecting tell me about your day.” She said as I heard the echo of her camera snapping. 

“Well it was pretty boring actually I took Ty to school and went on my run. Chilled at home and then went to pick her up and training. That’s it.” I told her. “You’re hiding something.” Christen appeared back on the screen with her eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes a little annoyed that she knew me so well. “Fine.” I sighed. “My mom called today and she said my dad wants to meet Tyson.” I confessed. Christen fell silent, looking deep in thought. 

“How do you feel about that?” She asked quietly after a minute. My jaw clenched feeling tears sting my eyes. I shook my head not really wanting to speak about it and with Christen not physically here there was no one here to comfort me. “Al.” She called my name softly. “We’ll talk about this when I get home.” She told me shutting down the conversation something I was grateful about. I nodded wiping under my eyes harshly. “Thank you.” I said after a few minutes. 

“Do you want to stay on FaceTime or sleep?” She smiled. “Can you stay on? I sleep better with you.” I asked hopefully but knowing she would do it if I asked. “Definitely babe. Turn off the light.” She smiled before doing the same. I walked over to the light switch and turned it off before getting comfortable in our bed. 

“So T told me that she wanted a dog. Does a certain dog lover want to plead her case?” I asked yawning. “I didn’t say anything to her. She asked me I swear!” Christen giggled. “Yeah alright C. I know you had some influence.” I chuckled knowing she would deny it til her dying day. “We’ll let her pick one out when you get here next week.” I conceded on that aspect. I knew Christen wanted Tyson to have dog like she did when she was growing up. 

“I knew you’d see it my way babe!” Christen cheered. “Babe?” I full out laughed at her mistake. “I just gave myself up didn’t I?” She sounded disappointed. “Yep.” I answered. “Oh well.” I knew she shrugged her shoulders. 

For the rest of the night we talked about any and everything that came to mind. Everything was peaceful for the moment, just me and her in our own little bubble. 

“Hey Chris?” I called out to her after her second yawn in ten minutes. “Yeah Al?” Sleep filled her voice. “I love you.” I told her. “I love you too bubba. So much.” She whispered. “Forever?” I asked. “To infinity and back again.” She affirmed. “Goodnight C.” I smiled closing my eyes. “Goodight baby.” 

23 more days...

//

“Al, mom told me about dad coming down with her next month. How do you feel about that?” Jeni asked. “Don’t want to talk about it actually.” I quipped. I had taken Tyson to school and sat back home in bed. Christen had training so she couldn’t stay on the phone but she promised to call me back later. 

“Alex you know that you can talk about this to me.” She told me but I only rolled my eyes. “No I’m not talking about it with you Jeni. End of discussion.” I groaned in frustration. “Alex you’re my baby sister! I want to know you’re okay.” She told me it I shook my head at her statement. “Jeni you were just pushing the issue of me needing to talk to him and now you’re trying to back track. I don’t need you playing both sides so you can tell mom everything I’m saying to you.” I sniped at her. 

She scoffed very audibly at my response. “I just want to be there for you Al.” She responded. “No fuck that Jeni! You weren’t there for me when we were little! You don’t know what I went through with him! You were his favorite for fucks sake!” I yelled. “There is no possible way you can even be there for me when you’re one of the main people trying to get me to talk to him! I will never forgive him and that is my decision to make! Not yours, not Jeri’s or moms but apparently that’s a very hard concept to grab!” 

“Alex -“ “No! I’m not done! You wanted to talk so I am!” I interrupted her. “He didn’t abuse you like he did me Jeni! I was tormented by him for years while you and Jeri lived carefree!” “Okay but Al-“ “Shut up! You don’t have kids so you don’t get it Jeni! There is no way in hell I would ever lay my hand on Tyson as a form of discipline! He used anything he could find to beat me! You want to know why? Because he thought I was a freak! He didn’t want me as his daughter but you two especially you were his golden children! And me I was the neglected child his fucking rag-doll! And don’t you dare deny it! You will never know what it’s like to be me! Ever! He hated me and every time you try to say he’s changed or to hear him out does not change my views of him! I hate him!” I felt myself losing control of the situation. “I suffered! For years! While nobody did anything! So don’t you dare try to change my opinion of him! It will never change!” 

I had fallen silent as I tried to calm myself down but faint sniffling filled the room via my phones speaker. “Alex.” Jeni sniffled. “I don’t want to talk. Just leave it.” I hung up. 

//


	14. Flashback

“Where am I?” Alex’s small voice pierced the silence of the hospital room. “You’re in the hospital sweetie. I’ll get Dr. Robertson is there anything that you need?” The nurse that was on shift asked the blue eyed girl. “Where’s my mommy?” She asked looking around the room. 

“She’s at the police station but I’m pretty sure she’ll be back by the morning.” She answered just as Dr. Robertson entered the room immediately standing by Alex’s bedside. “How are you feeling sweetheart?” He asked. Alex avoided his eyes. “Am I going to be okay?” She asked instead. 

“Of course kiddo. Me and Dr. Williams fixed you right up as soon as you were rolled in. Do you want to tell me what happened?” He smiled softly pulling up a chair to give her company. Alex shook her head not really wanting to speak. “Alex it’s okay to tell me. I won’t hurt you.” He tried to coax the incident out of her. 

“I can’t, he’ll kill me.” Alex avoided his eyes. “I promise he won’t sweetie. I won’t let him, you’re safe with me right here.” He grabbed her hand. “Promise?” She looked at him with pleading eyes. “Pinky.” He held out his pinky finger for her to take. She nodded in response hooking her pinky in his then sighing. 

“He was mad that I told you I didn’t want surgery. So when we got home he told me to go to my room and not to talk to anybody. I heard him coming upstairs but then mommy came home. I heard them screaming and then he came in my room with a big knife. Mommy tried to stop him but he locked the door and looked at me. I tried to run but he grabbed me and pulled my pants off. I wanted to get away but he was too strong and he cut me. Mommy got Jeri to open the door but he had cut me on my leg and then jumped out my window. I don’t remember a lot after that, I just know I’m here.” Alex finished playing with her hands. 

The doctor had been moved to tears. Anger rushed through his veins, at himself more than at the father that had done this, as he knew he could’ve kept her there longer till her mother got home. But also of sadness because he knew that even if the girls mom had been there the same thing could have happened Ashe did lock her out of the room. His anger was then placed on the girls father. How could someone hate their own flesh and blood that much that they never embraced that their child was just a little bit different. He wanted to hunt down her father and strangle some sense into him. 

“Don’t cry please.” Alex’s voice almost begged the doctor. “I’m sorry, I just wish this hadn’t of happened to you. You don’t deserve it at all Alex, I need you to know that.” He squeezed her hand. The blue eyed girl nodded never meeting his eyes through this whole conversation. “Maybe I can get the surgery? That way daddy won’t be mad anymore and come back.” She asked softly. Dr. Robertson shook his head at her suggestion. 

“Do you want to change yourself?” He asked after a moment of silence between them. “I want my daddy to love me.” Alex sniffled. “He’ll love me if I get surgery. Maybe mommy can talk to him.” She answered. Dr. Robertson felt broken up by her statement. He knew deep down the father would never be satisfied with his youngest child. Even if she did get the surgery there was something else he would want to change about her. That’s how abuse works, the abusers are never satisfied and will always find something knew to torment their victims with. They manipulate their victims and the victims in return try to please them but it’s never enough. The child would never find solstice in her father but she couldn’t understand that right now. 

“Do you like the way you are now?” He asked pondering on his thoughts. The girl nodded. “Then you don’t have to change sweetie. Your mom and sisters love you, that’s all that you need. If you don’t want the surgery I will make sure you never get.” He kissed her forehead. He knew it was unethical to do but he knew the child needed comfort in the absence of her mother and he had known her for the better years of her life so she was comfortable with him and his affection. 

“I’ll call your mom, you get some rest.” He told her letting down her bed. “Let me know if you’re in pain by pushing that button and I’ll be right in to give you some medicine.” He said dimming her lights and leaving the room. 

He made it to his office breaking down as soon as the door closed behind him. There was literally nothing he could have done differently to change the fathers feelings but he still felt like it was his fault Alex was here in the hospital. 

His chest aches for her, she now had that emotional trauma and baggage that no young child should ever have to experience. He hated that he literally had no power in what happened to the girl after she left the hospital but knowing that she was subject to more abuse once she was released made him feel helpless. 

Tears ran down his face faster than he could wipe them at this point, leaving him a sobbing mess on his office floor. No one dared disturb him as they knew how sensitive this case was for him than any other. 

Finally pulling himself together he looked into Alex’s room seeing her sleeping peacefully. “There was nothing you could have done differently.” A strong voice spoke beside him. He turned to see the girls mother looking at her child with sadness. “Mike was obsessed with making her normal, it was inevitable that he would take things into his own hands. That day just so happened to be today.” She spoke solemnly. 

“You tried Steven and for that we are grateful. Now I have to protect her more than ever before. You’ve done your job so hold you head up high.” She smiled gratefully. “Is there a way I can look after her? Make sure she’s okay?” He asked. “We can think of something definitely.” Mrs. Morgan nodded. “Thank you.” He smiled softly. “No thank you. Had you not put a stop to his nonsense my daughter would be unhappy for the rest of her life. I am forever grateful.” 

//

“How did you get these?” Christen and Alex were in the Portland players apartment after a long day of love making. She had spotted the scars earlier but never brought it up until now. Alex was growing self conscious by the second. 

“Hey.” Christen recognized her girlfriend getting tense at the question at hand. “You can tell me anything. You know I won’t look at you any differently.” She told her girlfriend softly. “People say that but they do look at me differently. With pity, everytime.” Alex responded. “Eyes.” Christen caressed the strikers face. Alex fought with herself but finally met her green eyes immediately finding comfort in them. “I won’t look at you any different than I do now. I promise, Okay?” She reassured. Knowing that Christen meant every word she said Alex agreed silently. 

“My dad never accepted the fact that I have a penis instead of a vagina like Jeni and Jeri.” Alex struggled. “He wanted me to be like them so bad and the fact that I would never be, bothered him so much. He took me to clinics and hospitals almost every week to see if he could fix me. At one point we had went to the same hospital in Diamond Bar millions of times to the point that they had to ban him from coming there again with me. I was 12 at the time so I knew what was going on but not to the extent that he was doing more harm than good to me.” Alex breathed shakily. 

“That day he went ballistic! He screamed at me the whole way home, he didn’t hit me that time though. I thought I was in the clear but when we got home he told me to go upstairs so I was preparing for the worst. But then my mom came home and they argued because some way she found out he had taken me to the hospital again. I was listening but it got really loud. It sounded like they were killing each other but he came in my room.” Alex choked up. 

“He has this vague look on his face like he had no soul. My mom was screaming outside of the door because she couldn’t get in and that’s when I noticed he had a knife.” Alex’s eyes drifted from Christen’s as the memories were all to vivid. 

Christen gathered her into a hug not wanting to hear anymore of the trauma Alex went through. She knew it was a touchy subject from the beginning but not to this extent. Her t-shirt began to get wet as Alex’s emotions got the best of her. “It’s okay baby I’m right here.” Christen rubbed her back in comfort, her girlfriend holding on to her in a death grip. 

“I’ve got you.” Christen reassured, kissing her forehead. 

“Always.” 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve decided the new update day starting next week will be Wednesday’s with surprise updates in between!


	15. Present

“Mama!” Tyson shook me awake. It is Sunday and Tyson always woke up early on Sundays for some reason. I think it’s because she knew it was my only off day and she didn’t have to go to school. 

I grabbed her and nuzzled her head causing her to giggle. “Stop mama!” She pushed me away with a smile that could cure cancer. “Why are you up my little bug?” I cuddled her. “I wanted to come in here with you. You’re lonely without Mommy here.” She told me. “I am not! It gives me more time with you munchkin.” I blew raspberries into her neck getting more giggles from my mini me. 

“How about we go make breakfast?” I picked her up. “Teeth first mama!” She giggled pointing towards the master bathroom. “You’re right. I’m just being silly!” 

As we brushed our teeth I had to make sure Ty brushed every tooth. Cavities are expensive, I should know my mom told me how much they cost every time I had one. “The back Ty.” I told her rinsing out my mouth and guiding her hand to where the brush needed to be. I rinsed her mouth out and put her on my shoulders as we walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Sitting her on the counter as I looked through the cabinets for ingredients. 

“Pancakes or waffles?” I held up their respective boxes. “Both!” She cheered. I shrugged getting out the rest of the ingredients. “Alex I don’t think she will eat all of that.” An angelic voice warned me. “Mommy!” Tyson cheered confirming my suspicions. 

“Hi baby!” I turned to see Christen twirling Tyson in her arms. “I missed you so much babygirl.” Christen kissed all over her face making me smile. “I want kisses too.” I poked my lip out. “Of course baby! I can’t leave you out!” She made her way over to me and kissed me. “Ew Mommy’s!” Tyson pulled our faces apart. “You can’t have all of Mommy’s love Ty!” I joked pecking Christen all over her face getting a giggle from her and transferring to Tyson who exploded with laughter as Christen tickled her. 

“Stop!” She pushed my face away before grabbing Christen’s hands. “How about me and you go watch beauty and the beast while Mama cooks?” Christen suggested to Tyson. “Yay!” She tapped Christen’s hands to be let down. “I’ll be there in a minute, go get the movie.” She told her and kissed the top of her head. 

As Tyson’s soft patter faded into the distance I pulled Christen into me by her waistband. “I thought you were coming Wednesday?” I kissed her as soon as she looked at me. “I was but then my coach gave me the week off so why wait?” She smiled kissing me again. I nodded pulling her into a hug. I held her tighter to me as I took in her familiar scent. “I missed you so much.” I told her softly kissing her head. 

“I missed you too.” Christen responded asking for a kiss. Leaning down she captured my bottom lip in hers as she leaned me back into the counter. She moaned as I slipped my tongue between her lips finding hers to lock with mine. We fought for dominance in a familiar dance that was only stopped because of the need for air.

“We need to drop Ty off with Syd and Dom today. I need Christen time.” I whispered. “Or we could just meet in our bathroom when Tyson takes a nap. I’m sure you wouldn’t deny a bj.” She pecked my lips before breaking out of the embrace. “I would never.” I bit my lip. “Meet you there.” She winked before leaving to occupy our daughter with a little more sway than usual in her hips. “You’re gonna kill me one day Press!” I yelled after her. “That’s Press - Morgan babe!” She laughed. A smile etched on my face at the correction. 

//

“Hey! You wanna talk?” Christen asked me leaning against the kitchen counter as I washed dishes from dinner. She had just put Tyson down to sleep. 

“Might as well, not that I want to.” I sighed. “We’re gonna have to eventually so we should just get it out of the way now.” Christen tapped her fingers against the counter. “Whatever you say I’m not going against Al. He’s your father so whatever you want goes.” She offered. “Well I’m glad we’ve settled that because he won’t be meeting her.” I shrugged. She nodded silently. 

“Jeni called me yesterday.” I said after a second of silence. “How is she doing?” She asked as I moved in front of her. “Good actually. I kind of ripped her head off about mentioning it to me.” I sighed. “Alex!” Christen scolded. “She was being pushy and honestly she needed to hear it. She’s the one that’s really pushing for this!” I explained. “I think she was seriously trying to help babe.” Christen ran her thumb over my knuckles. 

“Yeah well I don’t need her help. She only called to see if she could change my mind. Anything else she just knows through mom. It wasn’t genuine.” I shook my head. “I don’t need that drama in my life.” 

“Babe, you said you haven’t spoken to him since you were 12, I just think they want you two to at least try to make amends.” Christen tried. I shook my head. “Why can’t they just accept that I don’t want to though Chris? It’s not something that I desire to do.” I sighed. Christen caressed my face and kissed my forehead. “Maybe he’s genuinely sorry for his actions. But you’ll never know unless you try Al. I’m not saying full out forgive him but hear him out, he does have a granddaughter that he’s never met.” She told me. I nodded taking everything in. “Okay, come with me?” I asked. “Of course.” She smiled. 

“Thank you.” I pecked her lips. “And call Jeni and apologize, I know you don’t want to but it’s not her fault about your dad.” Christen came around the counter and pulled me into a hug. “You’re too good for me you know that right?” I smiled as I squeezed her. “I say the same thing about you everyday.” Christen giggled. “Thank you for taking care of our baby while I get stuff figured out.” Christen wrapped her arms around my neck. 

I smiled sheepishly. “You deserve to explore your options. I’m just here to hold everything down. No need to thank me. Plus I think I’m growing on her, you better watch out.” I joked. “I’m sure you are Al.” Christen laughed. 

“Wanna go upstairs? I finally get to share the bed with my fiancé again.” I smiled nodding towards the stairs. “Carry me?” She pouted. “Only because I love you.” I grabbed under her knees and carried her bridal style up the stairs like I used too when she was pregnant. 

//


	16. Flashback

A babies wail sounded throughout Alex’s and Christen’s Portland apartment. Christen groaned being the light sleeper she is was jostled awake by the cry. 

“Alex! It’s your turn!” Christen pushed her girlfriends shoulder. “I’ll get her next time.” She turned over getting comfortable again. “You said that last time!” Christen nudged her again. Alex grunted not moving an inch. “Alex! Get up!” Christen said sternly. “Fine!” The blue eyed striker got out of bed kissing her girlfriends forehead before heading to her child’s room. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Alex picked up her crying child, sitting down in the rocking chair beside her crib. “Tyson what’s wrong babygirl?” Alex tried to soothe her. She held the child close to her as she started to calm down. Her stormy green-grey eyes stared up at her. 

“There we go baby.” She kissed all over her face. “You and your mom are gonna be the death of me you know that?” Alex rocked her. “I mess with her sometimes but I’ll never not come get you baby. Unless you have another poop attack then you’re all hers.” She laughed softly at her own joke. “Or puking! Leave that for mommy too! And only in the morning Ty I mean can I at least have your mom alone for ten minutes? That’s all I need!” Alex pleaded with the baby only getting small gurgles in response. 

“You ever get tired of these late night talks Ty? You do know you can sleep through the whole night right? Give me and mommy a break sometimes.” Tyson looked at her mother with wonder. Not even remotely understanding what she was saying. Alex was surprised when Tyson wrapped her tiny hand around her pointer finger. 

Kissing her hands Alex blew raspberries in her neck getting loud giggles from the child, her arms flying in excitement. “I love you bug.” She smiled to herself. “Time for bed, Mama needs some love from Mommy.” Alex cuddled her to herself lulling the baby to sleep before setting her softly in her crib. 

//

“Thank you baby.” Christen cuddled into Alex as soon as she got back into bed. “Anytime.” She yawned pulling her on top of her. “I love you.” Christen told her softly. This was the first time either of them had said it. Of course Alex felt the same way but it was surprising she had said it now. 

“Are you sure?” Alex asked uneasily causing Christen to giggle. “Yes Al.” She snuggled into her closer. “No seriously? Are you sure?” Alex sat up in bed causing Christen to groan. “Babe, yes. I love you.” Christen held Alex’s face between her hands. “Why?” Alex avoided Christen’s eyes, she believed her wholeheartedly but the feeling of being loved by another person was new to her. Vero had said it once before but then she ended up leaving her for someone else. That wasn’t love in the slightest. She wasn’t skeptical that Christen would leave her but there was a nagging in the back of her head that told her that she was being lied to. 

“You always keep a smile on my face even when you piss me off which is a lot. Whenever I’m feeling down you take care of me until I’m feeling better and you buy me food whenever I ask even when it was 3 in the morning. My parents love you which means so much to me and I’m sure you know that by now. Even though my dad almost strangled you at the dinner table.” Christen giggled making Alex laugh softly. “I didn’t mean to grab the potatoes. You should’ve specified who you were talking to.” Alex responded. 

“I rarely call you daddy Alex you should’ve known I wasn’t talking to you.” Christen kissed her softly. “Sure.” Alex just smiled enjoying their moment. “But I love you especially because you love our child. And not just because you love her but you’re selfless when it comes to Tyson. If she needs something you’re there no questions asked and even though you complain I know you’re just doing it just to. You’re an amazing mother and I wouldn’t trade you for anything in the world.” Christen kissed Alex’s forehead. 

“I love you too.” Alex told her girlfriend softly. “And why is that?” She questioned Alex looking up at her, the moonlight being their only source of light. “Well, you put up with me for one. I come with a lot of baggage and emotional trauma that not a lot of people want to deal with. Nobody but my mom can actually get me to open up about a lot of things but with you it’s easy. When I’m talking to you it doesn’t feel like I’m forcing anything, you make me feel safe. You’re the first person I want to talk to when I wake up and the last when I go to sleep. You’re my best friend and I don’t want that to ever change. Especially if we’re gonna raise our child. You’re the best person I could’ve had to take this journey with and if you’ll let me I want to build a family with you.” Alex told her what she didn’t notice was the tears fighting to not fall from Christen’s eyes. 

“You always have a way with words.” Christen sniffled. “Crybaby.” Alex joked kissing her forehead lovingly. “I love you so much baby.” Alex affirmed, confidence radiating off of her. “I love you too.” Christen kissed her softly sealing their confessions. 

“I think we have time to not be parents.” Christen whispered pulling at Alex’s waistband of her briefs. “Definitely!” She flipped Christen onto her back slipping off her panties. “You’re so beautiful.” Alex kissed up Christen’s thighs, teasing her as she made her way up her body. “No teasing.” Christen whined. “Don’t worry I won’t.” Alex slipped off her briefs; her member already hard. 

“I love you.” She kissed the green eyed striker slipping herself into her slowly. Christen caressed her face, her moans being muffled by Alex’s lips against hers moving in sync as she caught a rhythm. Alex moved Christen’s legs higher catching a different angle as she held herself above her staring her down as she thrusted into her at a rapid pace. 

Gripping Alex’s bicep harshly, Christen was on cloud 9. They had sex all the way up to her delivery but this was their first time since having Tyson. 

“Move your hand.” Alex kissed all over her face. Moving it from her bicep Christen searched for Alex’s hand. Getting what she wanted Alex intertwined their fingers gripping Christen’s waist with her other hand. Thrusting harshly Alex felt Christen’s walls contracting against letting her know her girlfriend was close to her climax. “Don’t cum yet baby. I’m almost there.” Alex told her slowing her strokes to an agonizingly slow speed frustrating Christen. 

“Turn around.” Alex said softly helping her turn over onto her stomach. Entering from behind Alex felt a wave of euphoria pass through her. “Fuck.” She kissed up her girlfriends spine emitting moans from Christen who was anything but quiet right now. 

“Alex please!” She begged feeling her climax inching through her body. “Not yet!” Alex sped up her thrust close as well. Feeling the white hot energy coursing through her she knew that her climax was approaching. “I’m gonna cum Chris!” Alex warned. “Cum for me baby! I’m so close!” Christen moaned meeting her thrust. A thrust that swept passed her g-spot sent Alex over the edge jumpstarting Christen into her climax. 

“I’m cumming!” Christen moaned gripping Alex’s hand. In limbo Alex pulled out sitting herself against their headboard as she came down from her high. Leaning against her Christen still shook from aftershocks. “I love you.” She kissed her head. “I love you too bubba.” 

//


	17. Present

“Mama!” Tyson cried my name in the middle of the night. We still had the baby monitors from when she was younger still in her room. She was sniffling and whimpering as she called my name again. 

I sprung up from bed startling Christen who was laying on my chest. “I’ll be right back.” I whispered heading down the hall, turning on the hall lights as I went. “Mama!” She reached for me as soon as I walked through the door. “What’s wrong?” I picked her up, rubbing her back as soon as she wrapped her arms around my neck. 

“The monsters! Scary!” She sniffled hugging me closer. “They’re not here okay babygirl? We’re here alright.” I kissed her head. “You want to sleep with me and mommy tonight?” I asked. “Please?” She sniffled. “Of course.” I picked up her favorite stuffed bunny and made my way to our room. 

Christen had turned on our bedside lamp waiting for the both of us. “Want mommy to hold you Ty while I get you some milk?” I asked Tyson. She nodded moving into Christen’s waiting arms. 

I made my way downstairs putting milk in one of her sippy cups. As I made my way back upstairs I closed Tyson’s room door and shut off all of the lights leading up to our room. 

As I got in bed and handed her, her cup she cuddled into me switching from Christen. She got comfortable turning towards Christen, hugging her left arm on my neck. Christen cuddled up to me too kissing Tyson’s forehead. “I love you my little bug.” Christen whispered. I turned off the bedside lamp, holding them both and kissing their heads. “Mama?” Tyson’s small voice broke the air. 

“Yes bug?” I asked. “You got rid of monsters?” She asked giving Christen her sippy cup. “Yes, I fought them off for you. They’re not there anymore.” I rubbed circles in her back. “Thank you.” She said softly. “Always princess.” I whispered. 

“Mama?” She spoke again. “Yeah Ty?” I asked. “Can mommy ride with us to school tomorrow? I’ll be a big girl!” She asked as if Christen wasn’t right there. “Of course I will baby, I’ll even walk you to the door!” Christen answered, I could hear the smile in her voice. “You’ll be there to pick me up?” Tyson followed up. “Yep, then we’ll go to mama’s practice. We can even kick around the ball while she practices. Does that sound fun?” I looked on with pride as my two favorite people talked. 

“We play?” Tyson’s voice perked up. “Yep! Just us!” Christen kissed her nose. “Mama come play after?” Tyson didn’t forget to include me. “Of course! If she’s not too tired!” Christen looked up at me the moonlight the only thing illuminating the room. “I won’t be bug, I’ll come play right after practice.” I smiled. 

//

“Aren’t you excited?” Christen bumped my hip as we got ready for our day. Tyson was downstairs eating breakfast while watching her cartoons as we got dressed. 

“Apparently not as excited as you.” I joked pulling my shirt over my head. “She might want to play aren’t you excited?” Christen’s smiled wide. “I’m not getting my hopes up.” I chuckled. “Party pooper! Always so serious Al!” She giggled squishing my face together before placing a peck on my lips. 

“I’m just being realistic Pressy.” I laughed, walking out of the room to sit with Tyson while Christen finished getting ready. 

“What’re we watching bug?” I asked sitting beside her. She cuddled into my side still paying attention to the show. “Paw patrol!” She answered. “Is this your favorite show?” I asked already knowing the answer. “Yes! We went to see on ice, remember?” She giggled. “Ah yes I remember. You fell asleep on me!” I tickled her sides making her laugh more. “Stop mama!” She tapped my hands away. 

“Are my munchkins ready?” “Yes!” Tyson cheered as I smiled at her excitement. “Lets go then!” I picked her up putting her on my shoulders as Christen led the way to our car. 

//

“So now that we’re together we can finally talk about this.” Christen said cutting my pancakes for me as we sat in our favorite diner in Orlando. “Talk about what?” I asked confused. “Expanding our family.” She answered passing me my plate back. 

“Oh.” I answered stuffing pieces in my mouth. “So, when do you think you want to start trying?” She asked. “I don’t know.” I shrugged. “I thought we were already trying.” I answered. “No, I’m still on birth control babe.” She shook her head. “I thought you were already off.” I held my hands up in defense of my statement. 

“Anyway, do you want me to get off of it?” She sipped her coffee. I shrugged my shoulders. “If you want to.” I answered. “Alex, I need real answers.” She rubbed her temples. It was a sign that she was getting agitated. “I’m giving them Chris.” I sighed. “No you’re not. You’re shutting me out even if you don’t realize it Al.” She glared. 

I looked out of the window avoiding her gaze. I heard her sigh heavily. “Maybe I shouldn’t have brought this up. Obviously you don’t care.” “I do care Christen.” I answered her still avoiding her gaze which only made her more frustrated. “No, you don’t! You can’t even make a decision that affects both of our lives forever and you’re acting like it doesn’t matter. You were so happy when we discussed this over the phone but when it’s time to actually plan it you’re acting distant and cagey. What the fuck?” Christen said deathly low careful to not draw attention to us. 

“I do care!” I turned to her matching her glare. “Then fucking act like it!” Christen eyes were teary as she spoke. I rolled my eyes standing from the table. “I’m going to practice early.” I told her placing a few bills on the table and dialing Sydney’s number. 

//


	18. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in a good mood today! Double update!

Soft patter was heard in the early October morning. Their two year old had been getting out of bed once she learned to climb over the crib bars. “Mommy!” Tyson squealed her knew learned word. “She’s calling.” I chuckled. “It’s 7 in the morning.” Christen groaned. “She wants you.” I grinned. Christen swatted my chest getting up. “Lay down I’ll get her and bring her in here.” I got up grabbing shorts to put on over my briefs. 

I opened the door to see Tyson with a bunch of her clothes in a pile. She turned around with a smile seeing me standing in our now opened door. “Ma!” She reached her hands up. “Good morning my little bug!” I kneeled down as she ran towards me. “Hi baby!” I smiled at her as she hugged me. “Ma! Ma!” She clapped. 

“You wanna see Mommy?” I asked moving into our room. “Mommy!” She clapped her hands, her stormy green eyes filled with excitement. As soon as she saw Christen she jumped in my arms. “Mommy! See! Mommy!” “Hi baby!” Christen smiled as I sat on our bed letting Tyson free from my hold. 

Ty immediately crawled over to her hugging her around her neck. “You having fun?” She asked kissing Tyson on her head. “Yes! You play?” She asked. “Later baby, it’s still early. You want to watch a movie?” Christen compromised. “Movie?” She repeated making me laugh. “Yeah a movie. You wanna watch Cinderella?” I asked. “Yes!” She cheered. 

As I set the movie up, Christen took Tyson to brush her teeth. I sat on the edge of the bed waiting. “Al, you want to take her while I get her a snack?” Christen asked coming out of the bathroom. “Yeah sure.” I grabbed Tyson who was babbling to herself. I needed to brush my teeth and wash my face so I guess she was going back to the bathroom. “Back we go bubba!” I positioned her on my shoulders making her squeal with glee. 

Setting her on the counter I did my hygiene and watched her so she wouldn’t fall. She ended up standing on the counter looking at herself in the mirror. I chuckled taking pictures of her to later post. We had just made a move to Orlando and Christen decided to stay here until the season started again. Tyson was still exploring everything there was, seeing as our Portland apartment was much smaller than this. 

Christen came back to us while we were in the middle of a picture and posed with snacks for the both of us as well for Ty who was still in her own world. 

I went to Instagram and posted the picture we took Christen posed by the door holding snacks while Tyson’s hand was on the mirror her stormy eyes focused on her finger and me with the widest smile. 

@alexmorgan13: early mornings w/@christenpress #Tysonmoments

@allie_long: my loves ❤️

@kelleyohara: The cutest family there is!

 

//

“Who knew you two would make the cutest child?” Ashlyn lifted Tyson in the air as the child giggled in glee. “Well I did.” I smiled as Ali fake gagged. “You guys are disgustingly cute!” She chuckled. 

“So are you coming here Press?” Ashlyn asked. “Maybe, I have to ask the front office but I do have to wait until after this season.” Christen shrugged. “If not we’ll probably still have the same system we had when Al was in Portland.” 

“Speaking of Al, have you hashed things out with Tobs?” Ashlyn turned her attention to Alex. “She won’t answer my calls.” I answered with a sigh. “She’ll come around I promise.” Ali smiled small offering her comfort towards me. I shook my head bringing Christen into me, her arm wrapping around my waist to be closer to me. 

“Anyway, we want to steal your kid here so we can go to Disney World.” Ashlyn quickly changed the subject settling Tyson in her lap. “Why do you need Ty to go to Disney World?” I rose my eyebrow. “Because if we go by ourselves we look like two overgrown kids at an amusement park.” She answered simply. “But you are.” I joked getting a giggle out of Christen too. 

“Well if we have Ty with us then we just look like we’re taking her. It works out for all parties see, we get to go to Disney World and Tyson gets to have the time of her life with her favorite aunts.” She smiled brightly trying to sell her point. “I don’t care but you’ll have to consult mama bear for full approval.” I nodded down at Christen. 

“Chris?” She looked hopeful. “I want at least two FaceTime calls and I’ll give you guys a prepacked bag with all of her things in it.” My girlfriend listed off. “Me and Alex need a day to ourselves anyway we haven’t had one in a while.” Christen looked up at me for approval to which I nodded too. “Ew guys spare the details we just need your child not the details of you making another one.” Ashlyn fake gagged as Ali laughed. “Whatever.” I rolled my eyes playfully. 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m starting a new Chrislex AU. It’s in the story boarding phase so if you’re interested in co-writing with me you can inbox me or just comment!


	19. Present

“So you just left?” Sydney asked as she drove us to our venting spot. “She was getting pissed and I didn’t want to stay around because I was getting mad too. It was best I left.” I explained. “Except it wasn’t. Alex you have to understand where she’s coming from. At least a little. She will be putting her career on hold for a second time because of a baby. Your baby to be exact. That’s not easy trust me.” She told me. 

I shook my head. “I want to have another kid with her. It’s complicated.” We made it to our spot getting out of the car and sitting in the sand. We had found a secluded part of the beach about a year ago and we came here from time to time whenever our worlds got too much. 

“Complicated how Al?” She continued the conversation. I avoided another set of prodding eyes today. Sydney waited not pushing me, looking out into the crashing waves. “When I was younger I was so embarrassed of myself. I never felt comfortable in my body until I got to college. I don’t want my child to ever experience what I did.” I started. 

“I was excited that we were having a girl but it always nagged me that Tyson would have the same condition I had. Now that she’s here I know she doesn’t but having another kid, even thinking about it is making me anxious.” 

I surprised myself bursting into tears making Sydney jump. She immediately pulled me into her letting me cry into her shoulder. I wiped my tears as they fell trying to pull myself together. “I’m sorry.” I apologized. “No, don’t apologize.” Sydney helped me wipe some of my tears. “Your feelings are raw right now, it’s okay to open up about them Alex.” She told me. “It sounds so selfish though. I’ll love my kids more than anything I just want to protect them from anything too.” I spoke. 

“That’s understandable Alex but you have to convey this to Christen too. You can’t have her in the dark about this, it’s not fair to her.” Sydney expressed. I nodded. “And since when have you been scared to talk to Christen? You literally tell her everything.” She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. “I didn’t want to disappoint her.” I sniffed. 

“I hate crying in front of her too. I don’t want to look weak to her.” “She’s the one you’re supposed to cry in front of Alex! She’s your fiancé for crying out loud!” She exclaimed. “Listen Al you have to trust us when we tell you that we don’t look at you like you’re weak or that we’ll look at you different because of certain things. You don’t have to be strong all the time. It’s okay to cry, I’ve cried in front of you multiple times and you don’t look at me any different, the same is for you.” Sydney told me. 

“Christen loves you. I knew she would take care of you otherwise I would have been way more overprotective than I was in the beginning. You have to continue to let her in Al. She’s a good woman, trust her I promise she won’t let you down.” Sydney finished. I stayed silent looking out into the ocean letting it fill the void of our silence. 

//

“Mommy!” Tyson squealed running into Christen’s legs as Christen stood at their car. She picked her up bringing a smile to her face as she saw how happy Tyson was to see her. “Hi munchkin! How was school?” Christen asked the excited child. “Good! We played kickball today! You and Mama play kickball!” She told her smiling wide. “Something like that.” Christen laughed finding joy in Tyson’s excitement. 

“Ready to come to practice with me?” Christen asked moving towards the back seat to help Tyson into her car seat. “Yes! Mama play with us after practice! Right mommy?” She asked as Christen strapped her in. “That’s the plan bug.” Christen told her as she got in the drivers seat and heading towards the Orlando Pride training facility. 

“Auntie Ash!” Tyson let go of Christen’s hand as they arrived. Ashlyn surprised to see Christen picked up Tyson and made her way to the girls mother for a hug. “Hey CP! This is a nice surprise!” She smiled. “Yeah I surprised Ty for her dance recital Thursday.” Christen told her as they made their way into the building. 

“Ali is gonna be so happy to see you!” Ashlyn laughed as Tyson played with her face giggling to herself. As they walked into the Pride’s locker room Christen’s eyes surveyed the area to see if her fiancé had arrived. But to her disappointment she hadn’t. “Pressy!” Ali squealed almost similar to Tyson’s as she hugged her friend. 

“I’ve missed you.” Christen told her a smile donning her face. “When did you get back?” Ali asked. “Yesterday morning, I surprised them when they were making breakfast.” She answered. “A call would have been nice!” Ali joked getting a laugh out of Christen. “I’m sorry! But I’ll be here for the whole week so we can set something up!” She offered a consolation. “I guess we could work something out.” She pulled Christen into a hug before turning her attention to her niece who loved the attention. 

Just as their conversation ended Alex and Sydney trudged into the locker room. Sydney moved to her locker as Alex motioned for her to step outside. 

Following her out Christen prepared herself for another disagreement. After the door closed behind them Alex was still avoiding her eyes. “Eyes.” Christen said softly reaching for Alex’s hand which she let her hold. Christen could tell by her body language that she was about to flee the situation but she intertwined their fingers to let her know they were okay. As Alex met her eyes she saw just how red they really were. 

Pulling her into a hug immediately Alex’s body fully relaxed against her. Holding her close Alex felt safe, burying her face in Christen’s neck. Breathing in her scent she knew everything Sydney said earlier about Christen was true. She didn’t know why she ever doubted her. 

“Can we talk after practice? I can ask Syd and Dom to babysit. I have some things we need to go over.” Alex spoke slightly breaking their embrace so she could look into Christen’s eyes. “It depends, are we actually going to be talking for real this time?” She countered. Alex nodded noting her tone. “Yeah. I’m ready to talk now.” “Then we can.” She agreed. “I’ll see you after practice then for our play date first though.” Alex smiled small. 

“Definitely!” Christen matched her fiancé’s smile. “I love you.” Alex kissed her forehead fully breaking out of the embrace and heading back into the locker room. “Hey Al?” Christen called out to her. “Yes?” Alex rose her eyebrow. “I love you too bubba.” Christen told her back letting her know her confirmation. Alex ducked her head with a blush creeping up her neck. “Forever?” She asked. “Till infinity and back again.” Christen nodded. “Me too.” She finished fully entering the locker room leaving Christen by herself in the hallway. 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m leaving the flashback chapter after the next to be you guys choice. What do you want to see as a flashback?


	20. Flashback

“Alex you seriously shouldn’t be taking this long to get ready!” Christen groaned. Her and Tyson were in the living room waiting on Alex so they could leave for Sydney’s wedding. “Almost ready! This damn bow tie won’t go correctly!” She sighed. “Leave it! I’ll fix it when we get there!” Christen picked Tyson up along with her pamper bag meeting Alex at their hotel room door and low and behold Alex’s black bow tie was undone. 

“You look beautiful.” Alex smiled bright kissing her girlfriend soundly before taking Tyson from her arms much to Tyson’s protest. “I know babygirl but just for a little while.” Alex kissed her face all over before settling her on her hip and following Christen out of the door to head to her best friends wedding. 

As they arrived they noticed they weren’t that late as expected. Giving them time for Christen to fix her bow tie and to find their teammates. 

“You clean up nice Al!” Tobin messed with her bow tie and scooping Tyson out of her arms. “Hi bubba!” Tobin greeted her niece with a smile causing Tyson to giggle. “I’ll hang with my buddy so you can hang with Chris if you want.” She offered. “Thanks Tobs.” I smiled making my way back to Christen’s side who was chatting with Julie. 

“Hey Jules!” Alex greeted being pulled into a hug by the blonde. “Nice to see you Al! Where’s my niece?” She rose her eyebrow. “You might have to fight Tobs to get her. You know she’s a Tyson hog.” She joked wrapping her arm around Christen’s shoulders. She rolled her eyes playfully. “I guess I’ll steal her from her during the ceremony.” She said. “See you guys in there?” She followed up. “We’ll save you a seat.” Christen smiled as Julie left to go find her boyfriend. 

“You look gorgeous in this dress.” I told Christen who blushed at my statement. “Thank you.” She kissed my cheek and squeezed my bicep. “Hey lovebirds!” Kelley startles both of us gaining a swat to her shoulder from Christen. “Ouch Chris! Jeez!” She rubbed her shoulder with a pout. “You shouldn’t have done that then!” She shook her head. 

“This is why I like Tyson better, she at least loves me!” Kelley stated dramatically. “She’s one, she’ll learn soon enough.” Christen hugged me around my waist. “You look nice Morgan.” Kelley turned her attention towards me. “Thank you Kel, it means a lot coming from you.” I smiled jokingly. Christen pulled me closer to her in response. “Oh relax Press nobody is trying to hit on her.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s -“ “Press-Morgan I know!” Kelley interrupted our common correction. 

“I’m gonna find Hope, see if she wants to go to the bathroom before this starts.” Kelley wiggles her eyebrows. I chuckled while Christen rolled her eyes. “Oh please Chris we all know you and Morgan here are gonna hook up in the bathroom later on too. It’s inevitable!” Kelley dashed away before Christen could respond causing me to full out laugh only to gain a glare from my girlfriend. 

“What? It’s true!” I smirked. “Maybe it won’t be if you keep it up!” Christen matched my smirk. I groaned but I knew she was bluffing because she would be the one to ask to leave in the first place. “Love you.” She giggled. “I love you too.” I grumbled. 

//

As the reception fully kicked off Alex and Christen hit the dance floor. She awkwardly followed Christen’s lead. “Loosen up Al.” She giggled wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck. “I’m trying here.” Alex whined. Christen placed Alex’s hand on her waist swaying slightly. “Follow my lead.” Christen’s bright smile making Alex relax. 

After taking her suit jacket off Alex was more comfortable turning Christen around so her back was leaning against her. Christen smirked knowing full well what Alex was doing. Wrapping her arms around her Alex still followed Christen’s lead placing her head on her shoulder. 

“I love you so much.” Alex confessed staring at how happy Sydney was with Dom wanting a wedding like this for her girlfriend. “I love you too bubba.” Christen giggled sweetly loving how much PDA Alex wasn’t afraid to show. “Do you want a wedding like this?” She asked quietly. “Not this big. I want a small wedding for our family and maybe the team. But we can have a big reception for everyone else. Why? Are you proposing?” She joked. 

“Not right now. It’s Sydney’s day but in the future I want to replace that ring. If that’s alright with you.” She answered kissing Christen’s cheek. Alex moved to wrap her arms around Christen’s neck as Sydney grabbed the microphone beside Dom. Christen leaned further into Alex paying attention to Sydney as well. 

“Can we go to the bathroom after the best mans speech?” Alex asked quietly so only Christen can hear. “You’re such a horn dog Al.” Christen joked. “Well when my girlfriend looks as beautiful as you do right now I would much rather see her dress on the floor than on her body.” She quipped. “Yeah?” Christen asked. “Yeah.” Alex nodded placing a wet kiss on Christen’s neck making Christen hold her legs closer together to ween off the throbbing of her center. 

“What’s stopping us from leaving now?” Christen bit her lip. “Well he’s talking so it’ll be kind of noticeable. But when they’re clapping we can sneak off.” Alex explained. Christen nodded ghosting her hand over Alex’s member making Alex pull her closer. “Stop.” Alex whispered willing herself to not have a full on tent in the middle of her best friends reception. 

Making it through the best mans speech the couple high tailed it to the bathroom ignoring all of the questioning glances from their team. “Horn dogs!” Kelley joked but ignored by the couple who locked the door after them. 

“I told you Hopey! You owe me twenty dollars.” Kelley smiled at Hope who defeatedly handed over the bill. “Nice doing business with you.” Kelley beamed. 

//


	21. Present

“Did you fix it?” Sydney asked her best friend as they stretched for training. “Later. We can’t have that conversation here.” She shook her head. “Fix it.” Sydney left no room for discussion like she always did when she knew Alex was in the wrong. 

As training started Alex felt off. Things weren’t connecting and that caused frustration within herself and the team. It even boiled over to the point that Tom asked Alex to go for a walk after she spiked the ball in fleeting frustration of missing another goal. 

“Al!” Christen’s voice called out to her. Alex placed her hands above her head standing in place so Christen could catch up. As she caught up she noticed Alex was close to tears. She knew Alex was her harshest critic, when things weren’t going right she got on herself the most. 

“Look at me.” Christen made sure she held eye contact with Alex. It was their biggest thing in their relationship. They made sure that both of them were looking at each other so they got the message. The eyes are the biggest tell, that’s how she knew how Alex was really feeling and vice versa. 

Alex’s eyes met Christen’s her anger simmering deep within them. “Breathe with me.” Christen asked placing both of her hands on either side of her fiancés rib cage not caring that they weren’t on the best of terms right now. As they took deep breaths she felt Alex relax a little. 

Clenching her jaw Alex let her frustrations be. Calming down under her girls touch she let everything fall from her mind. “You’re okay bubba. I’ve got you, just keep breathing.” Christen instructed softly. Kissing her forehead, Christen brought Alex’s head into her neck. “Just keep breathing.” She whispered. 

After a few minutes passed Alex brought her into a hug needing one badly. “Your hugs are the best.” She whispered. “They’ll always be here for you.” The raven haired girl confirmed. 

“Go back and finish up training. Your biggest fan is watching.” Christen kissed her cheek and released her hold. Alex nodded with a small smile heading back to the sidelines shooting her fiancé a grateful nod. 

//

Towards the end of training Alex was feeling much better. Until she wasn’t. 

A 1 v 1 situation with Alex and Kristen Edmonds resulted in a tangle for the ball. What she wasn’t expecting was for her ankle to pop. Crumpling to the ground in a mess whistles blew immediately. 

Straight beaming the ground in frustration the tears that were at bay pushed full force as she knew she was injured yet again. 

Trainers were by her side immediately taking off her boot to assess the damage. Looking up at the sky Alex knew she was benched for about two weeks and her call up was on the line. She laid there silently as they examined her ankle, wrapping it up until they could get to an examination room. 

As they lifted her onto a gurney Christen and Tyson were right by her side. Christen intertwining their fingers as Tyson peaked over her shoulder to check on her mother. 

Entering into the examination room Alex groaned as the pain was starting resonate in her ankle. The tears were silently falling as Christen’s grip got tighter in her hand. She brushed hairs stuck to Alex’s forehead out of her face and wiping tears as they fell. “Everythings going to be okay.” She whispered. 

“Well Alex it seems you’ve twisted your ankle pretty bad.” The trainer told her. “What I’m gonna do is put you in a brace and crutches for a week then we can talk about physical therapy. Ice every two hours so it won’t hurt as much and I’ll give you a prescription if it hurts too much.” He told her. Alex nodded silently. “How long will she be out for?” Christen spoke up. “About 3 weeks. I’m sorry.” He directed his apology between both women. 

Christen nodded kissing Alex’s forehead to comfort her. He placed the brace on her right ankle carefully not to hurt her and handed Christen crutches. “Can we go home please?” Alex asked softly as soon as the trainer bid them farewell. “You sure?” Christen asked just as soft as Tyson had fallen asleep. 

“Yeah. I just want to lay down.” She requested grabbing the crutches. “Okay. I’ll get your bag and we can head home.” Christen told her. “Don’t get too down on yourself okay? It’s just minor.” She advised looking into her uncertain blue eyes. “Yeah. Just minor C.” Alex kissed her fiancés head. “I’ll meet you at the car.” She crutched away leaving Christen to wonder if this just added to the fuel of problems that Alex was experiencing. 

//

“Mama are you sad?” Tyson asked Alex later that night as they lounged in the living room while Christen cooked dinner. Tyson claimed her spot on Alex’s lap watching SportsCenter with her. Smiling softly at her child she shook her head. “A little bummed but not sad munchkin.” She answered. “Okay. But you look sad Mama.” She continued looking up at her mother. “Are you trying to say my face is dull looking Ty?” Alex chuckled. “No Mama!” Tyson giggled. 

“I think you are!” Alex lifted her little girl in the air and bringing her back down a giggle attack falling from the girls lips. “Again!” Tyson jumped up and down. Alex lifted her again getting more giggles from the child as Alex brought her back down pulling her into a hug. 

Tyson sat back on her mother’s lap paying attention to the tv just like her mom. Alex felt her eyes closing as the tv just became chatter in the background. 

A little late Christen finished dinner looking into the living room ready to call both of her loves into the dining room but stopped just short as she saw them resting peacefully. Tyson laying back on her mother as Alex’s arm secured her in place. 

She snapped a picture of the moment before shaking both of them lightly to come eat dinner. 

@christenpress: my two babies ❤️ @alexmorgan13 #TysonMoments

//


	22. Flashback

“Your delivery is scheduled two days from now Mrs. Press-Morgan so I need you resting as much as you can.” Our doctor told Christen. Her pregnancy was ending and while I was sad about her not being pregnant anymore I was happy that we would finally have our little girl here with us. 

Christen smiled grabbing my hand to help her down. The doctor left the room to get us our admittance papers so it would be a breeze for Christen to go into delivery as soon as we got there. 

“Are you ready?” She asked as I helped her into the chair making sure she was comfortable before sitting beside her. “To be a parent probably not. But to meet her yes. I want to see who she favors.” I smiled kissing Christen’s head. 

“Mommy’s been hogging you for too long little bug.” I spoke to Christen’s stomach running my hand over the baby bump. “You can hold her for however long you want, my bladder will be very thankful when she’s here.” Christen joked. “I bet, you go to the bathroom at least 50 times a day.” Alex giggled. Christen rolled her eyes playfully. “Alex we seriously need to work on your jokes.” She smiled back at her girlfriend. 

“You laugh at them though.” I said kissing her cheek soundly. “Are they pity laughs or actual laughter?” Christen rose her eyebrow with a mischievous smirk etched on her face. I shrugged my shoulders “A laugh is a laugh.” Countering her question. 

“Alright here is the paperwork. You can hand this to the receptionist when you arrive and they will send you to a private room.” He handed me the paperwork. “I will see you two in two days.” He smiled holding the door open. “Thank you Evan. Hopefully I’m in a good mood when we see you.” Christen smiled as I grabbed her purse and walked behind her. “No problem Christen. If you’re not a happy camper I won’t hold it against you.” He smiled. 

“Smoothies?” I asked as we exited the hospital slinging my arm around Christen’s shoulders. It was nippy weather on the early January morning. “Definitely.” She kissed my cheek making me cheese back at her. 

//

“So names? Final time.” Christen had a notebook facing me as I watched TV. “Ava.” I turned towards her. “Is there a reason?” She asked. I shook my head. “I just like it.” I shrugged. “Alex we can’t tell our child that you just like the name when she asks what it means.” She rolled her eyes. “Sure we can. Who says we can’t?” I smiled. “So we can name it Ava but not Charlie?” She asked. 

“First she’s not an it and second no we’re not naming our daughter after a dog. How would we tell her she’s named after a dog? I think my explanation is better.” I quipped. “She wasn’t just any dog though.” She pouted. “Sorry love.” I pecked her lips. 

Pulling me back in for another kiss Christen caressed my neck bringing to sit on my knees. She pulled at my shirt hem. I placed my hands on top of hers, kissing her deeper. She tugged again making me break the kiss for much needed air meeting her eyes which were dark with lust. 

“Right now?” I asked. She nodded biting her lip at she finally got my shirt off with the help of me. Her hands immediately traced my abs as I pulled her to straddle my lap. Her eyes bugged out of her head as she looked down. “Alex, I’m wet.” She said as I felt a gush of liquid wet my shorts. 

“I see. I turned you on that much Chris?” I joked placing wet kisses on her neck. “No Alex!” She pushed my face back. “What? You just said you were in the mood?” I looked incredulously at her sudden mood change. “You idiot! My water just broke!” She gripped my shoulder. Her grip got tighter as she closed her eyes. 

“Okay uh shit!” My mind completely blanked as her grip got looser after a few seconds. “Alex go get the bag and car!” She told me. “Okay. But we didn’t fill out the paperwork.” I told her. “I’ll do it in the car. Go get it!” She raised her voice. 

I got up racing to the front door grabbing my keys and our hospital bag, heading downstairs to our car. I started the car racing back upstairs to help Christen down the apartment building steps. We had to stop about halfway down as another contraction hit her. 

“Remind me to kill you for getting me pregnant after this.” She hissed as we made it to the car. I smiled at her knowing she probably was in a lot of pain right now but our child was on the way. 

Speeding to the hospital Christen filled out the paperwork as I navigated through cars. “Alex you’re going to kill us both if you don’t slow down!” She scolded. “Sorry babe!” I realized I didn’t have a shirt on in that moment. My training bag was in the trunk I guess I would have to grab a shirt from there. 

Every few minutes I looked over at Christen who was stopping every few minutes to scribble something on the papers but also gripping the pen for dear life every time a contraction cane through. “Almost there baby.” I told her. 

As we made it into the hospital parking lot I parked quickly not caring that my car was crooked and raced to get Christen out of the car. Having no time to get the shirt I bridal carried her to the emergency room doors, Christen handing the receptionist the papers as they got her a wheelchair. 

I kissed her head on the way to our room our nurse smiling at us. I lifted Christen onto the bed kissing her forehead to calm her down. “We paged Dr. Tyson so he should be here shortly. Would you like a shirt while I go get gowns also?” She asked me. I nodded gratefully pulling a chair to sit beside Christen. 

She exited the room as I grabbed Christen’s hand kissing the back of it. Looking up at her my eyes met hers. “Lay with me?” She asked. “Sure.” I nodded getting on the bed with the space she gave me. She snuggled close to me as I wrapped my arms around her. 

“We never decided a name.” She spoke softly. “And who’s fault is that?” I chuckled. “You kissed me so it’s yours.” She smiled up at me. “Okay technically but I wasn’t trying to make out was you.” I laughed. She shrugged just as our doctor entered the room. 

“Nice seeing you two again.” He smiled. “You too Doc.” I smiled back at him. “Christen are we in a good mood?” He asked. “Somewhat. Contractions aren’t the best but I’m holding on to my good mood.” She smiled. “Good. Now I’m not going to lie to you Christen they’re only going to get worse but as they get worse you’re closer to meeting your little girl.” He told her. 

“Can’t wait.” She smiled just as the nurse came back in with a scrub top for me and a gown for Christen. “I’ll see you two in about 30 minutes to check on you. In the mean time call your friends and family because this babies coming today.” He smiled leaving the room with our nurse who closed the door. 

I smiled softly. “Let’s do this.” I kissed her forehead. 

//

“Alex I swear I’m never doing this again!” Christen crushed my hand for about the 15th time today. She had been in labor for about 12 hours giving enough time for both of our parents as well as Tobin and Allie to arrive. “I know baby just keep pushing.” I pushed back stray hairs that were sticking to her sweat filled forehead. “Come on sweetie you got this.” Her mom soothed her on the other side of her. 

“Alright Christen we need another push we see the top of her head.” Dr. Tyson told my girlfriend. Christen let out another scream as she pushed crushing my hand yet again. I internally held in a scream. I think she’s popped a knuckle by now or she’s on the way too. Why did I have to be chivalrous at that moment. 

“One more big push Christen you’re doing so good.” He told her. “Alex when we get out of this I swear we’re never having sex again!” She said before squeezing my hand until I couldn’t feel it anymore before I had time to object. 

A babies cries filled the delivery room as they lifted our little one in the air. “Good job sweetheart.” I kissed all over her face with a smile. “Alex do you want to do the honors?” He asked handing me scissors. “Definitely.” I smiled hearing the lungs on my little girl. I cut where he instructed the smile never leaving my face. The nurses cleaned her and handed her to me immediately loving the feeling of holding her. 

As I was walking back to let Christen hold her, her machines started going haywire. “What’s happening?” Her mom asked loudly. I raced over to her bedside to see Christen unconscious. “Her uterus may have tore we need to get her to emergency surgery right now!” He instructed. I held our baby closer to me as they wheeled Christen out of the room. “Alex honey do you want me to hold her while you go with her?” Mrs. Press asked. 

“Yes please.” I carefully transferred her to her arms and raced after them. 

How could such a happy day turn so dark so quickly...

TBC


	23. Present

“Al!” Christen called my name. I think she was in the hallway but I couldn’t tell. “Living room.” I answered. I heard her turning out lights on her way there. “She’s down.” Christen told me. I nodded silently still not knowing where we stood. 

“Alex.” Christen turned my head towards her. “Talk to me. I need you to freaking talk to me.” She gestured between us. I nodded nonchalant about her statement. She scoffed at me shaking her head. “You know sometimes it’s frustrating to get through to you. It’s like we’re at a good place then you start sinking and I have to pull you back up to breathe. But sometimes you fight me on it and fighting me is only going to make us both sink more. And further down the road sinking will be our new normal. I don’t want to drown in this relationship Alex. You have to communicate with me like I do with you. We’ve been at this for four years and I want us to be together forever but if you keep fighting me I won’t help you drown me Alex.” Christen crossed her legs in front of her. 

She looked very vulnerable in this moment. My oversized Cal sweatshirt off one of her shoulders as the sleeves almost ran past her arms. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that fell from her messy bun. Her eyes bore with vulnerability that made me want to look away but I couldn’t. I knew my cageyness might one day backfire and it’s happening right now. 

“Alex!” She snapped me out of my thoughts. “Will you please talk?” She asked or more so pleaded with me. “I-“ I stammered not knowing how to start things off. I knew what I needed to do after looking in her eyes again. “Can you sit in my lap?” I asked quietly. She nodded moving to straddle my waist. She was facing me as I held eye contact with her. Her arms snaking around my neck. 

“Ready now?” She asked quietly. I nodded placing my arms around her waist to support her. “I do want more children with you.” I started getting a small smile from Christen. “My biggest fear is my children having to face the same bullying I did when I was little. Being different in a small town along with a father that hates you because you are different is tough. It only got better after I got out of high school. I would never do what my dad did to me, but growing up in a society where a spotlight will be on them specifically because of who their parents are will bring more hate that’s not central to just our community.” I added to my explanation. 

“When our doctor told us Tyson was a girl for the first time I was happy because our kid now had an identity but what if she turned out like me?” I expressed as Christen caressed my face coaxing me to continue. “I know it sounds stupid and selfish but I just want them to have the best possible outcome of life.” I sighed. 

Christen nodded pondering on my words. 

“It doesn’t sound stupid baby.” She told me softly. “I just wish you would’ve told me outright instead of us having this fight.” She sighed. “I love you, you do know that right?” She asked me. I nodded kissing her forehead to which she leaned in to. “Why would you think that if our baby was like you that I would love you or it any less?” She asked genuinely. 

“It’s partly the reason me and Vero didn’t work out.” I admitted. Christen nodded taking it in. “She didn’t want kids because of your condition?” She asked. “Worse.” I fought myself in telling her. I knew I had to tell her, she would notice I’m holding something back. “She had an abortion because she didn’t want a child that was like me.” I whispered. 

“Oh baby.” She pulled me into her kissing my cheek. “You’re not her.” I said breathing deeply against her. “You love me.” I said more to myself than her. “Always will.” She responded. “Always?” I pulled away from her embrace to meet her eyes. “Yes, always. I will never take it back.” She confirmed. I nodded kissing her soundly. “I love you.” I told her. “I love you too.” She smiled. 

“And just so we’re clear if you ever walk out of an argument again without so much as an explanation of where you’re going there will be consequences. I’m not one of your girlfriends I’m your soon to be wife, you communicate before you do anything else.” She poked my chest meaning ever single word. “I got you.” I nodded smiling softly. 

“When you come back from Sweden I want to try for another and finish planning our wedding. Well the weddings part done I just need you to confirm your guest and cake flavors.” I told her. “Another World Cup baby?” She asked. “We’re going to be cutting it pretty close but I want another one of us to be here.” I nodded. “Okay.” She nodded with a smile. 

“Good.” I pecked her lips repositioning myself so she was further on my lap. “Nope not tonight!” She smirked. “I didn’t even do anything.” I smiled. “Yeah sure Al.” She laid her head on my chest cuddling close to me. “I love you so much.” She whispered. I kissed her head in response looking down at her in my arms. Man was I blessed. 

“Mama?” A small voice called from the end of the couch snapping me out of my admiration. I turned to see Tyson with her favorite stuffed animal and her blanket. “Hi baby, what are you doing out of bed?” I asked. “I wanna stay up with Mommy and you.” She told me. I looked at Christen who nodded. “Up here bug.” I patted the couch cushion. 

She climbed on, as Christen stretched across my lap gathering Tyson in her arms. “Mama too.” She brought my arms around Christen. “I told you Press, she’s starting to like me.” I got behind Christen laying my arm around both of them. “Mommy’s last name is Press-Morgan Mama!” Tyson corrected. 

“Oh is it now?” I smiled at my little girl. “Yes! Just like yours and mine! Press-Morgan! My teacher says I have a dash in my name!” She told us her new found information. “You do Ty! What else did you learn?” Christen smiled. “My letters!” Tyson cheered making me smile wide at her. “Why don’t you show me!” Christen told her. 

As she recited the letters Christen helped her whenever she got stumped on a letter. Looking at this scene in front of me, everything was okay again. Nothing was out of place not even my injury. 

Knowing that Christen was happy with our relationship is all I needed. The smile on my little girls face was all I needed to make it through. 

Life’s great. 

//


	24. Flashback

“Come here my little bug!” Alex playfully chased Tyson around their kitchen as Christen made breakfast for the small family. It was a quiet morning for the Press-Morgan family as both of their seasons had just ended a few days ago. Tyson enjoyed having both of her parents around the house again. 

Unlike Alex, Christen had a semi-final game that didn’t turn out how she wanted. It was like they’re always knocking on the door but they never get enter. Christen’s eyes were set on different things other than Chicago. If anything they were as far away from Chicago as possible. She knew next season she didn’t want to be separated from her daughter and wife for half of the year. She needed to be there for them. She knew they never blamed her for being gone but she did. 

“Babe.” Alex knocked Christen out of her thoughts. “Yeah?” She answered realizing she had been on autopilot. “Everything okay?” She placed her hand on top of Christen’s. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She nodded turning off the stove and making their individual plates. “Sure?” Alex rose her eyebrow. Christen nodded painting a smile on her face. “Okay, I’m going to get Ty washed up. We’ll be back in a second.” She kissed her wife’s cheek and went into the living room to retrieve their child. 

As Christen set the table Alex came back in the dining room with Tyson in tow that was in the middle of a fit of giggles. “I love you Mommy!” Tyson kissed Christen’s forehead with the assistance of her mother. “I love you too baby.” Christen smiled at them both pulling Alex into a small peck before taking Tyson out of her arms and placing her into her high chair. 

As the family ate Alex noticed Christen was in her own little world. She would smile at Tyson from time to time but other then those small looks she was somewhere else. She had been like this since she got back from North Carolina that Sunday. Alex just really wanted to know what was up. Was it her? Did she forget something important? 

“Mama! Me done!” Tyson cheered snapping both of us out of our heads. “I’m baby, I’m done.” Christen smiled kissing her head as a way of letting her know she was just correcting and not scolding. Christen lifted her out of her high chair placing her in her lap. “Want a strawberry?” She offered her a half of a strawberry from her fruit bowl. “Yes!” Tyson smiled up at her mother taking the fruit excitedly. 

Smiling at the view of her favorite people Alex finished her breakfast not wanting to bring up Christen’s mood just yet. But sooner or later she would. 

//

Later came right after she put Tyson down for her nap. Their toddler had tired herself out playing all around the house with either of her parents close behind. She only took a break when Elmo was on for about a hour before she got bored again. 

“She’s finally down.” Alex plopped down on their living room couch placing Christen’s legs in her lap. “Hey?” Alex tapped her knee to get her attention. Christen slowly met her eyes making her smile at her green orbs. “Want to tell me what’s wrong?” She spoke softly. Christen nodded with a sigh knowing she had been found out. 

“It’s nothing really.” She shrugged. “You always tell me if it’s affecting my mood then it’s something rather than nothing.” She moved to lay beside her fiancé. Christen caressed Alex’s face melting into her as her arms wrapped tightly around her torso. “I’m here.” Alex told her love softly. 

“I missed you two every second that I was in Chicago.” Christen confessed but Alex stayed quiet not to interrupt her thoughts. “It was torture not being here especially on her first day of pre-school. I wanted to be here but my stupid coach wouldn’t let me. I felt like I let both of you down and sometimes FaceTime just isn’t enough to apologize. I just need to be here no matter what because that’s what Tyson needs and I can’t do that if I’m in another state.” She sighed. 

“Are we talking about retirement?” Alex carefully asked. “No, at least not right now.” Christen shook her head. “So a trade then?” She prodded. “Maybe.” Christen sniffed. Pulling her closer, Alex nodded more to herself than Christen. “Is this all that’s been bothering you?” She asked after a beat of silence. Immediately shaking her head, Christen sat up letting Alex’s head fall into her lap. 

“Do you remember when I first went to Sweden and I said that I wasn’t having fun anymore.” Christen asked her fiancé who was looking at her intently. “Yes, I remember.” She nodded along. “I feel trapped in Chicago. I love the city, I love my friends there. Chicago is where I first found out I was having Tyson but it doesn’t feel like home anymore. My heart isn’t there anymore. It’s starting to feel like a job more than anything. Granted it is my job and I am always grateful but it just isn’t fun anymore. This pressure to perform when I have no help whatsoever to score goals besides Julie. I can’t do it anymore!” She wildly rambled with her hands. Alex listened intently liking that she was opening up to her. Christen is always vocal about feelings with her fiancé and her child but to see her actually utilizing those skills that she instills in her family brought a smile to her face. 

“I just need something new. A new adventure, something that will make me love soccer again.” She sighed finally getting everything out of her system. “Have you spoken to Rory about this?” She asked but Christen shook her head immediately. “I don’t want to disappoint anyone.” Christen played with her fingers. “Chris, they would understand why you’re choosing to leave.” Alex sat up beside her. 

“You won’t disappoint anyone baby. Things get rough but your heart knows when times up on something. If your heart isn’t in it, it’s going to show in the performance.” She continued. “And if no one understands it, I will. And even my opinion doesn’t matter. If you want to leave then do it but it’s ultimately up to what you want. I’ll be behind you every step of the way.” She kissed her head. Nodding, Christen hugged on Alex for dear life collapsing herself against her. “I love you.” She professed pecking her lips again. “I love you too C.” Alex smiled. 

//

“He fucking tricked me!” Christen yelled out of frustration. Tyson was in school while her mothers were at their midday workout session. They had taken a small break so Christen could speak with her agent on the phone. 

“Who?” Alex rose her eyebrow not liking where this was going. “Rory! He traded me to the Dash when I specifically asked to be traded to Orlando!” She ran her fingers through her hair. Before Alex knew it Christen had sunk into herself slowly sinking to the floor. 

Alex gathered her fiancé in her arms letting her sob into her chest. She knew she had to do something. There is no way anyone made Christen cry and gets away with it. 

TBC


	25. Present

In the morning Christen got Tyson ready for school as I hobbled around the kitchen preparing our on the go breakfast. 

Me and Christen had errands to run while she was in school. And what I mean by me and Christen is Christen had errands to run I was just a bystander. I poured all of our smoothies into our individual cups and placing them on the counter. 

“Breakfast is ready!” I yelled. “Just in time!” Christen smiled with a sleepy Tyson in tow. A sleepy Tyson is a clingy Tyson. She got that from me which is a blessing and a curse. It means more attention from Christen but it also meant there was a tantrum brewing. “One for my queen and one for my princess.” I kissed both of their foreheads and handing them their smoothies. 

“Thank you Mama.” Tyson spoke softly. “You’re welcome munchkin.” I smiled sitting on the kitchen counter. Christen moved to sit Tyson right beside me so she was closer to me. “Thank you babe.” She kissed my cheek. “You’re welcome.” I pecked her lips with a smile. 

“Ty has ballet after school today. Are we staying?” Christen asked. I nodded. “I’ll go to training on Friday. Two days with my favorite people doesn’t sound bad.” My smile not leaving my face. “Plus I can’t move around too much with this boot on my foot.” I joked. “You’re right. Maybe we can get some wedding stuff done too while we wait.” Christen kissed my cheek again and looked at her watch. 

“Let’s go we don’t want to be late.” She picked up Tyson as I grabbed my crutches. 

Sitting in the passenger seat was foreign to me since I usually did most of the driving. Tyson still trying to fight her sleep had been quiet all morning. I glanced back ever so often to see her stormy eyes peering out of her window. I turned to look at Christen who was focused on the road. I would love to have a mini her next. With my eye color of course since Tyson got hers. There was no wonder why Tyson was spoiled beyond belief just because she has Christen’s eyes. I can never say no to her either. 

Christen felt my gaze on her, smiling wide she glanced at me. “What Al?” She asked. “What?” I asked playing innocent. “You’re giving me the puppy dog eyes.” She giggled. “I do that often.” I smiled. “I love you.” I leaned over to kiss her cheek before the light turned green again. “I love you too bubba.” She told me reaching for my hand. I took it kissing the back of it and resting it in my lap. 

//

“Kisses?” I puckered my lips for Christen to kiss. We were grocery shopping right now after dropping Ty off at school. Surprisingly no tantrum was thrown. She only requested that we walk her to the door. Well you get it. 

Christen happily met my lips, kissing my forehead after. “Get some fruit for me while I decipher what you mean by long noodles.” She smiled looking at my shopping list on my phone. “Okay, any special request?” I asked. “Strawberries, Ty likes them in her smoothies and for snack.” She told me. “Yes ma’m.” I crutched away to the produce section. 

As I got there I noticed a woman having trouble getting down a container of grapes. She was on her toes and still couldn’t reach them. I stood to the side of her and got them down for her. “Thank you so much!” She smiled at me. That’s when I took in her full features. 

The woman had jet black hair paired with very rich brown eyes. She was a few inches shorter than me with sun-kissed olive toned skin. She looked like a Naomi Scott clone. 

“No problem, I saw you were having trouble so I helped.” I shrugged the best I could in my crutches causing her to giggle. “I’m Emily.” She stuck her hand out for me to shake but immediately put it down after realizing her mistake. “Alex.” I smiled softly. 

“Are you from around here?” She asked. “Yeah, I play for the Orlando Pride. I’m a little hurt right now though.” I explained, feeling a blush creeping up my neck. “Thats cool, I actually just moved here so I’m sure I’ll find out what exactly that is in a little while.” She smiled. “Oh, I’m sorry I just assumed you knew what it was. I play soccer for the club team here, me and my wife live here in the off season too.” I told her. 

“Wife? Here I was thinking you were single.” She joked squeezing my bicep. “Too bad.” She winked at me. “Yeah, too bad.” I nervously looked at her, if Christen was to walk down this aisle right now I guarantee she would be pissed. “Anyway, thank you again Alex. I hope to see you around.” She smiled again before leaving in the other direction. 

Crutching over to the strawberries the whole thing replayed in my head. Was that considered flirting or was I genuinely trying to have a conversation and the woman just so happened to be attractive. 

Heading back to find Christen we ran into each other as she was turning the corner to the produce section. “If I knew you wanted to kill me I would want to at least put up a fight.” I joked dropping the items in the buggy for her. “Oh trust me you wouldn’t know until it happened.” Christen giggled. “I thought you had gotten lost so I came looking for you.” She told me as we headed to the drink section. 

“Nope, I was just heading to find you. Have a little faith Chris.” I told her scooping up a box of gushers from an end cap. “Am I with a 5 year old or a 28 year old? I may never know.” She rolled her eyes playfully. “I’ll be 29 in a month so jokes on you.” I smirked. 

“I’ve never heard anyone brag about being old.” She kept up our playful banter as she placed a case of water in our buggy. “You’re just jealous because we’ll be the same age for the rest of the year.” I one upped her. “Sure Al.” Christen laughed. “I love you.” She told me after a beat with a blinding smile. 

“I love you too. Even if you don’t appreciate my jokes.” I smiled right back earning a swat in the arm and a grumble about ruining a moment. “Geez I can never catch a break.” I crutched to catch up with her. 

//


	26. Flashback

“Babe!” I called into my Seattle apartment. Practice had been brutal and I just wanted to take a shower and sink into bed with my girlfriend. 

“Bedroom!” Vero answered. I smiled to myself setting my practice gear by the door and heading to our shared room. “Hey baby.” I kissed her forehead and went to my closet to get clothes for after my shower. “How was practice?” Vero asked following me into the closet. 

“Tiring, he felt like we weren’t in shape enough so we conditioned for three hours straight.” I grumbled. “I need a shower.” I said softly. “No offense but you do stink.” She laughed squeezing my cheek. I smiled softly, laughing along. 

“Want to shower with me?” I smirked. “I’ll beat you there.” She winked taking off to the bathroom with me hot on her trail. “You cheated!” I playfully accused starting the shower as she undressed. “Or you’re just slow Alli. Accept it.” She shrugged getting in the shower with a charming smile. 

“You’re gonna pay for that.” I got undressed and hopped in the shower behind her. 

Echoes of Vero’s screams and moans of pleasure filled the apartment as the couple focused more on love-making than taking a bath. 

Alex never felt more at peace than in these moments when her girlfriend was with her in their little bubble. Life couldn’t get any better than this. 

//

“How’s the Mrs?” Sydney asked. “Good, I think I’m going to do it tonight.” I smiled softly at my best friend. “Really?” Sydney perked up at the mention of her best friends proposal. “Yeah, I think it’s the right time.” I nodded. 

“Are you going to film it?” She asked. “I could if you want. I wasn’t planning to. She’ll know somethings up though.” I shrugged. “That’s why you hide it Al! Of course if there’s a camera set up she’s gonna know you’re doing something.” She giggled. I rolled my eyes. “You’re literally the one that suggested it with no guidelines on how to pull it off.” I smiled jokingly to let her know I wasn’t at all serious. 

“Set it up behind your picture frame you have in your living room. She won’t notice and I get to make you go viral.” She quipped picking up her things. “Now come on we have to shop for an outfit!” She pulled me up with her. “Syd come on I don’t need an outfit for everything!” I groaned grabbing my stuff knowing that she wasn’t taking no for an answer. 

“My best friend is getting married!” Sydney happily cheered as we made our way to the mall. “I have to get engaged first but okay.” I smiled along with her. Me and Vero has talked about marriage many times over our relationship. She wanted my last name and she could become an American citizen. 

Vero also wanted to move here when we got married. She said she hated the long distance and wanted to be here full time and play for our league. 

“Lex!” Sydney pushes my shoulder. “Yeah.” I cleared my throat. “Getting cold feet?” She rose her eyebrow. “No, just thinking.” I shook my head unbuckling my seatbelt noticing we were at the mall. “Let’s go!” I hopped out. 

“We have to find the perfect outfit!” Sydney squealed literally dragging me into the shopping mall behind her. 

//

As I opened the door to our apartment for my girlfriend her eyes locked on me. Lust took her honey brown eyes as she stared me down 

“How was your workout?” I kissed her softly. “Good, but I think I want another one.” She answered bringing me into another kiss. As the kiss got heated I slightly pushed her away trying to focus on why I was dressed up anyway. 

“Wait.” My breathing labored as I caught her eyes. “I wanted to do something.” She rose her eyebrow as I led her to the couch for her to sit. I grabbed the ring that had been hidden in the draw beside my couch for months. Not surprised that she didn’t find it because she never had a reason to reach into the draw. 

“I’ve wanted to do this since the day we met but that would’ve been kind of crazy. As we started dating I fell even more in love with you. You even said if I had to pick soccer or you I’d probably pick you and now that I look back on it you’re right. I’d pick you everytime even if it meant giving up soccer.” I breathed deep to get the next words out. “So what I’m basically saying is I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” I asked with a hopeful smile. 

Tears fell down her eyes as she wiped them quickly. “I love you so much Alli.” She sniffled. 

“But I can’t.” She finished. 

“Oh.” My smile dropped as I sunk to my other knee. “It’s not you baby I swear.” She tried to caress my face but I turned out of it. “You don’t want to marry me?” I felt myself closing down. “I want to but I can’t! You have to believe me.” She tried to caress my face again but I violently jerked away. “Don’t touch me!” I stood as tears burned my eyes. 

“I’m more insulted that you don’t trust me enough to tell me why you can’t.” I wiped my eyes. “It’s not you I promise.” Vero squeaked. “Then who is it? What is it? We’ve talked about this so many times, we even planned to talk to my coach about a trade. You wanted this as much as I did!” I crossed my arms around myself. 

“And I do!” “So then what Verónica!” I yelled. “Why didn’t you say yes then? If you love me and you want everything with me then why didn’t you say yes?!” My voice broke as I finished my last sentence. 

“Because I don’t want something that you do.” She answered quietly. “Which is?” I asked. “I don’t want kids.” She answered. I nodded silently. “I got an abortion about a week ago.” She admitted through the silence. 

“With me.” I spoke after a moment. “What?” She looked at me confused. “Kids. You don’t want kids with me. That part was silent in your sentence.” I stated. “Alli th-“ “Don’t call me that!” I yelled silencing her. “Don’t act like you want to let me down easy and you’re not trying to hurt my feelings when you’re doing the complete opposite!” 

“Alex I never want to hurt you. I promise you that.” She looked away from me. “Then tell me if there’s some other reason why you don’t want a family with me! Tell me that you would want a baby with me if I wasn’t different!” I yelled. I was met with silence. 

“I knew it.” I shook my head. “Alex don’t think of it like that! I love you with everything in me but think about our kids! Do you want them to be like you?!” She asked. “Wow.” I scoffed. “Like me? Like me Verónica? Yes, I would! Because their my children and I’ll love them regardless of anything!” Tears ran down my face as I wiped them harshly. 

I chuckled unhumorously. “I’m leaving. Don’t wait up. Hopefully you’ll be gone by then too.” I slammed the door on my way out. 

//


	27. Present

“You’re so annoying!” Christen giggled as she straddled Alex’s waist her arms wrapped around her fiancée’s neck. They had found themselves on the floor after running their errands. Originally Alex was hooking up her new game system but Christen clung onto her and they found themselves cuddled to each other. 

“Yeah I’m annoying because I like kissing you. I don’t hear you complaining.” Alex placed yet another kiss on Christen’s forehead. “Because you’re adorable when you do it.” She conceded asking for a kiss of her own. “I love you.” Alex smiled meeting her halfway for a peck. “I love you too bubba.” Christen grinned. 

“I don’t want you to go back.” Alex groaned. “I know but it’s for another week then I’ll be back for a week and a half babe.” She caressed her face. “I know but I’m still sad about it.” Alex pouted. “Well I’m here right now.” Christen tightened her grip. “Yeah I guess.” Alex placed kisses on Christen’s cheek. 

“Chris?” Alex broke a silence that had fallen upon them. “Yes?” Christen answered. “Is everything okay?” She asked. “Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” She rose her eyebrow. “We’ve been arguing and talking about heavy stuff all week, I want to make sure you’re okay. If you need a break, me and Ty can go to the park or something tomorrow so you can relax.” She offered running her hands along Christen’s sides. 

“Alex that’s so sweet but no I’m okay. Being here with you two is keeping me in good spirits.” She told her fiancée. “You’ll tell me though? If you need a break, right?” Alex asked earnestly. “Yes I always will.” Christen nodded bringing Alex into a soft kiss, thanking her silently. 

Breaking the kiss Alex pulled Christen closer to her if that were even possible. Christen didn’t mind though she knew Alex was showing outpourings of affection as a show of her gratitude towards her. 

“You know when I saw you in bed that morning I knew that I didn’t want to let you go.” Alex told her. “I was telling myself that I have the most beautiful girl in my bed right now, find a way to keep her even if she just wants to be friends.” She smiled at the raven haired girl. 

“So what happened when you saw the ring?” Christen asked with a smirk. “That drunk me is just as smart as sober me.” Alex laughed. “Then you found a way to seduce me into your bed yet again.” Christen joked. “Seduce you? More like you seduced me!” Alex playfully accused. “Yeah right Alex.” Christen rolled her eyes in fake annoyance. 

“Christen you literally grabbed me then pulled my pants down. You were not subtle when we first got together.” I laughed as she smirked. “I don’t think it went like that.” She objected. “Oh but it did. It’s alright not like I was complaining either way.” I shrugged looking at my phone screen to see it was time to leave to get Tyson. 

“I don’t feel like moving.” Alex groaned sitting up with Christen still clinging on to her. “Me either.” Her grip tightened around Alex’s midsection. “Nap after ballet?” Alex posed. “Definitely. Maybe we can get take out too, I don’t feel like cooking tonight.” She answered. 

“Now you’re talking my language!” Alex kissed her head and they both separated gathering their things to head out. 

 

Thank God drunk me was just as smart as sober me.

//

“Hi babygirl!” Alex kissed Tyson’s cheek as her child giggled sweetly. “I missed you!” She told her with a smile. “I missed you too, and mommy!” Tyson included her other mother who smiled at her child. “I missed you too my baby!” Christen took Tyson from Alex’s arms so she could crutch to the passenger seat. 

“Ty are you ready for ballet?” Alex asked as Christen strapped her into her car seat. “Yes!” She cheered as Christen handed her a juice box and closing her door. Starting the car Christen took her hand in hers, smiling softly when Alex squeezed hers softly. 

“Mommy, we learned numbers today!” Tyson told her green eyed mother excitedly. “You did! Why don’t you count for me then babygirl?!” Christen smiled looking at her through the front mirror. 

As T recited the new numbers Alex recorded her along with Christen’s brightest smile. “Mama no recording!” Tyson whined as she noticed the red circle. “Why not T?” I asked. “I have bedhead!” She giggled, her hair in a mess of curls. “Well I think you look cute bug!” I smiled at her. “I do too T! Look at my hair it looks like yours!” Christen told her. 

“You want your hair like Mommy’s T?” I asked. She nodded excitedly taking in Christen’s messy bun. “I’ll do it when we get to your class.” Christen said appeasing Ty for the moment. 

Arriving at the ballet studio, Christen carried Tyson as I trailed behind them. “Catch up Mama!” Tyson told her. “Yeah Al catch up!” Christen giggled along with her. “It’s not nice to bully.” She pouted playfully. “You’ll be fine.” Christen kissed her fiancées forehead as they entered the building. “Come on Ty Let’s go get dressed.” Christen instructed. Alex sitting on the bench outside of the bathroom to wait. 

//

@alexmorgan13: My two favorite brunettes @christenpress #TysonMoments

Alex snapped a picture of Christen putting Tyson’s hair into a bun. Both of them oblivious to her even taking the picture. Adding the Snapchat video as well. 

As Tyson’s class started Alex and Christen stepped outside to the parent gallery. Christen took a seat in Alex’s lap as Alex scrolled through her social media. “Alex!” Christen whined softly. “Yes?” Alex answered not deterring her attention from her phone, sending Sydney a meme that was on her timeline. 

“Alex!” Christen poked her cheek this time. “Yes babe?” Alex tore her attention from her phone. “Do you want to go to the bathroom?” She asked softly batting her eyelashes. “Why?” She rose her eyebrow wanting Christen to say it rather than hint. Christen knew what she was doing. 

“Do you want to have sex in the bathroom?” She whispered in her ear. Alex’s cheeks heated as she felt blood rush to her member at the suggestion. “Not here but we could go somewhere in the car.” She suggested instead. “Let’s go.” She stood pulling Alex up. “What about wedding planning?” She asked. “We can do it tomorrow.” She smirked at her double meaning. “Okay.” She didn’t object crutching after her fiancé letting one of the dance mothers know they would be back. 

//


	28. Flashback

“She’ll be okay Alex.” Allie was in the waiting room with me as they waited for and update on Christen’s condition. It had been almost two hours since they rushed her to surgery. 

“But what if she’s not?” Alex’s voice cracked. Seeing Christen lifeless as they rushed her out the room scared her to the core. She wanted to be happy that their child was finally here but she just wanted Christen right there to be happy with her. 

“You can’t think like that. The only thing we can hope is that she’ll be okay.” She soothed. “Alex.” Evan approached me. I stood as well as Allie. “She’s in recovery, we fixed the tear in her uterus as well as detached her placenta that was attached to her uterine wall. She should make a full recovery.” He smiled. I smiled hugging him tightly. “Thank you so much.” I whispered. “When can I see her?” I asked. 

“I can take you to her now. We can also get your new baby girl there with you.” He told me. “Thank you.” I thanked him again. “No problem.” He smiled. Me and Allie followed him through the hospital as he led us to Christen. 

Entering the room Christen was just waking up smiling small when she saw me. “Hi baby.” I kissed her soundly as she clung onto me. “She’s beautiful, I’m so grateful you get to see her.” I told her as I breathed deep. “You did so good in delivery.” I told her after a moment as she hugged me tighter. 

“Al.” Allie called my name. She had our little girl in our arms as I noticed they had brought her to us. I took her from Allie’s arms thanking her quietly. She nodded with a smile before leaving the room, giving us privacy. 

I carefully got in the bed with Christen who made space laying her head on my shoulder as we both looked at our child who was sleeping soundly. “She looks just like you.” Christen cooed. “Want to hold her?” I asked. “Can I?” Christen looked at me with big eyes. “Of course.” I positioned myself to hand her off to Christen. Knowing her mom was finally holding her the little girl snuggled close to Christen’s chest as tears silently ran down her face. “She’s ours.” Christen sniffed as I wiped her tears happily. “All ours.” I answered wrapping my arms around them. 

“Names?” She asked quietly. “I was thinking Tyson, you know after Evan.” I told her just as softly. “Tyson? You’re not afraid people will think she’s a boy?” Christen rose her eyebrow. I shrugged. “I like it and he did save your life I’m grateful for that.” I explained. She smiled looking at our little girl again. “Tyson does have a nice ring to it.” She pulled me into a kiss. “So we have her first name but middle name?” I asked. 

“Danielle?” Christen asked. I nodded with a smile liking the ring to it. “Tyson Danielle Press-Morgan.” I recited. “She’s gonna be the death of me.” I chuckled kissing her small cheek. 

//

So who’s the godmother?” Christen’s mom asked us. We had just gotten home from the hospital today, Christen’s mom was staying with us for the first few weeks to give us a hand while everything settles down. I would be taking a few games off to be here for Christen and Tyson. 

“We narrowed it down to Kelley or Sydney but we may just give both of them the title.” I answered as Christen cuddled into me. Tyson in her bassinet about five inches away from us. Christen had her glasses on with an oversized sweatshirt of mine and shorts that were also mine. Her hair was in a messy bun as she sleepily tried to pay attention to the conversation. 

“You can go take a nap babe, I’ll stay out with her.” I told her. She nodded kissing me softly before heading to our bedroom. 

After a few minutes Stacy moved beside me turning towards me seriously. “I know we’ve had this talk already Alex but I need to know you are going to be here for my daughter.” She asked me honestly. “I will Mrs. Press. I love them both, nothing will ever take me away from them.” I promised her. 

“I promise to take care of Christen whenever she needs me. Her doctor gave me her prescription since new mothers sometimes get a bit down after they give birth. I’ll make sure she takes them. I know it’s not going to be easy but I will be here every step of the way.” I said. She smiled softly. “I just want to know my little girl is taken care of.” She told me. I nodded understanding her completely. “She’s in good hands.” I stated firmly. 

“You can rest too if you want Alex. I’ll spend some time with my granddaughter I know you’re just as tired as Chris.” She offered. “Thank you.” I thanked her and headed to our room. Stepping in quietly, Christen was spread out sleeping peacefully. I smiled slipping into bed with her wrapping my arms around her. 

I was the lucky one here. Everything’s okay in our bubble. 

//


	29. Present

“T you ready for today?” I asked her as I helped her get dressed for school. The child was still half asleep as she sluggishly put on her clothes. “Yes!” She smiled sleepily clinging onto me as I put on her shoes. 

“Me and Mommy are gonna get you flowers tonight for your first performance.” I smiled as I gathered her bookbag grabbing a navy blue cardigan to put in the bag just Incase she got cold. “Roses?” She asked quietly. “They can be roses? Do you want roses?” I asked. “Yes please.” She nodded against my shoulder. “Then that’s what you’ll get princess.” I hobbled out of her room. I made it downstairs without incident to meet Christen in the kitchen for our smoothies. 

Me and Christen planned on wedding planning until it was time to pick up Tyson from school. 

“Morning Mommy!” Tyson’s voice greeting Christen broke me out of my thoughts. “Good morning munchkin.” Christen kissed her forehead causing Tyson to giggle. “Morning babe.” I kissed her as a greeting bringing a blush to her face. “Good morning Alex.” She responded bringing me into another kiss and stealing Tyson from my arms after her temporary distraction. 

“Are you ready for today?” She asked Tyson with a smile as I took a sip from my morning smoothie. “Yes!” She cheered. “Did MaMa tells you we’re getting you flowers?” Christen sat on the counter with the help of me who wrapped my arm around her waist after she was settled. “Yes, she said I could get roses too! Roses pretty, right Mommy?” She asked looking at her mom with big questioning eyes. “They are! And what color are roses?” Christen answered. 

“Red!” Tyson smiled wide loving the attention from Christen. “That’s right babygirl.” She matched her smile as she placed kisses on Tyson forehead. “What color are MaMa’s eyes?” Christen asked. Tyson bore into my eyes even taking her fingers to spread my eyelids but I think she was being cheeky. 

“Blue!” She cheered earning a cheer of her own from Christen. “What color are Mommy’s eyes?” I asked. “Green, like mine!” She smiled. “Good job T!” Christen smiled. “Thank you Mommy.” Tyson wrapped her arms around Christen’s neck clinging to her. 

“Time to get moving Press-Morgan’s!” I kissed the top of both of their heads, standing fully in search of my crutches. It was the last day I was on them before I could apply full pressure to my ankle. 

I grabbed T’s book bag as Christen slipped on her shoes, Tyson’s head lay on her shoulder. “Let’s dip like a chip!” I smiled as Tyson giggled at my joke. Christen rolled her eyes playfully following me out our front door. 

//

“Lillies or dandelions?” Christen asked me as we had narrowed down our flower choices. “Lillies, they’re your favorites.” I pointed to the picture. We had been wedding planning for about 3 hours now and I was exhausted. Not really but this wasn’t my type of thing to be interested in. If it were up to me we would be at the courthouse to renew our vows. Christen would probably burst into flames if I ever suggested it though. 

“Alex I want some of your favorite things in our wedding too.” She pouted. “Well I mean you and Tyson are gonna be there. You two are my favorite people in the world so.” I shrugged. Christen pulled me into a kiss gripping my neck as she put all of her passion into the kiss. “That was really sweet.” She smiled wide after she broke the kiss, stealing another peck before turning back to the pictures. 

“We’re having strawberry cake though since everything is mostly things I like. I want at least something that you like.” She checked the box. I nodded bringing her chair closer to me. “Okay.” I smiled. “Next centerpieces.” She pulled out various photos making me groan audibly just for her to giggle at my antics. 

As she looked over centerpieces I started kissing her neck softly. Pecking places I knew she would react to. She breathed deep as she subtly gave me more access. She whined as my pecks turned into small sucks. 

“Alex we got distracted yesterday, we have five more things to go over then we can do something.” She pushed me away softly. “Well hurry up. I want you.” I told her softly. She nodded giving me a chaste kiss and focusing back on the pictures. 

“Do you want a kids table or the kids to sit with their families?” Christen asked. I nodded. “Ty can sit with her cousins there, or she can sit with us but I still want one.” “Good.” She wrote that down and pulled out more pictures. “White wood chairs or royal blue wood chairs?” Christen looked at me. “White, the centerpieces have royal blue ribbons right?” I asked. Christen smiled softly with a nod. 

“Alex what color suit are you wearing?” She asked me. “My coat and pants are royal blue.” I answered. “So your suit flower will be white.” She said more to herself than me. I nodded along with her. “Do you want Cassius to stand with Dom after he brings the rings or sit with Syd?” Christen turned towards me. “I think that’s Cassius’s decision, he’ll probably stand with Dom though so just put down either or.” I answered. 

“Ok, and are you leaving the hotel in vans or limos?” Christen asked. “Vans? Like the shoes?” I rose my eyebrow causing Christen to giggle. “No Alex, like suburban style cars.” She giggled. “Oh yeah. I want those.” I nodded glad that I made her laugh at least. “Finished!” She kissed my cheek before gathering the pictures back in various folders. 

Standing up to stretch out my limbs the best I could with my boot, Christen stacked her things to the side. I pulled her up once she was finished and bringing her into a hug not wanting to let go. “You only have three days left here.” I sighed burying my face in her neck. “I know.” She said softly matching my sigh soon after. “I love you.” She told me bringing a smile to my face. “I love you too baby.” I affirmed asking for a kiss. Christen met me halfway her hands finding the nape of my neck as my hands slipped down to the small of her back. 

“We have about two hours yeah?” She asked. “A little over.” I agreed tapping the back of her thigh meaning to jump. “We can work with that.” I grinned as she giggled. I placed her on the dining room table not wanting to go upstairs just yet. 

//

“You look gorgeous.” I stood behind Christen as she put on her diamond stud earrings in the mirror. Her dark hair was bone straight with a middle part. It was rare for her to do her hair like this and I was enjoying every minute of it. Her dress was black but wasn’t tight on her, it complimented her figure though curving in all of the right places. The heels she wore did her legs justice as I couldn’t stop staring at them. 

“Thank you baby, you’re not to bad yourself.” She smiled pecking my lips before grabbing her lip gloss and putting some on. My arm wrapped around her waist as I kissed her cheek. “Want to take a picture?” I asked. She smiled with a nod. 

I detached myself from her taking my phone off of its charger and coming back as she took my hand in hers. I took a close up picture of her showing Christen’s ring in the picture. I took another picture as she smiled matching mine behind the camera. Bringing her into me I snapped another in the mirror showing our coordinated outfits. My trousers being black matching her dress while my white dress shirt offset her all black ensemble. 

Christen kissed my cheek in another photo etching a permanent smile on my face. As Christen wiped some of her lip gloss off of my face I went to Instagram to share our pictures. Christen vetoing some saying they were our personal pictures. 

Agreeing on our first and second picture I posted them. 

@alexmorgan13: All mine @christenpress

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you guys want smut or...


	30. Flashback

“Alex this is ridiculous!” Christen yelled as Alex packed her bags and technically hers too as Alex was pulling from both sides of the closet. “Either you’re staying or going Christen!” Alex answered already adamant in her decision. Christen sighed leaving the room as Alex haphazardly threw shoes and few jackets in the suitcase too.

Christen came back with a sleeping Tyson who was fully dressed with her coat and hat, her shoes in her hand. “We’re dropping her off with Dom but Sydney’s coming with.” She told Christen who only nodded. “I’m gonna go put her in the car while you finish.” Christen spoke softly grabbing her coat as well and heading downstairs. 

“Hello?” A groggy Julie answered the phone. “Jules! I need you to do a crazy favor for me!” Christen spoke hushing her tone as Tyson was sleeping. “You couldn’t have waited until tomorrow Christen?” She asked. “This can’t wait though Jules!” Christen pleases making her best friend sigh. She heard movement on the other end of the line meaning Julie was settling in to Christen’s favor. 

“Okay what’s the favor?” Julie asked her tone more awake than before. “I need you to meet us at the Red Stars facility tomorrow. Me and Alex are headed to Chicago now and I don’t know what she’s going to do but I know I need back up.” I told her. “Wait so I have to deal with overprotective Alex tomorrow?” Julie groaned. “And an angry Sydney too.” She slipped in which made Julie groan louder. 

“I’m only saying yes because I want to see what Alex is going to do but I am calling back up of my own.” Julie conceded. “Thank you so much!” Christen cheered quietly, careful not to wake her sleeping child. “Yeah yeah. Now can I go back to sleep peacefully?” Julie sighed. “Yes! Go sleep I’ll call you when we get there!” Christen hung up soon after, her head shooting up as she heard the front door slam after a still rage filled Alex stormed down their driveway. 

“Alex you’re going to wake Tyson.” Christen scolded softly after Alex also slammed her car door. The anger leaving her face for a second as she gazed at her sleeping child. “Sorry.” She grumbled and started the car. 

//

“Good so the whole gang is here to handle hot head over there.” Ashlyn smiled sarcastically seeing her group of friends all seated in their waiting area. Alex nor Sydney turned towards there friend as Ali sat beside Christen. “Tough crowd I guess.” She shrugged sitting across from Christen and Ali. 

“Hey Ash.” Christen greeted her with a soft smile getting a wave from the short haired keeper. “So why are we headed to Chicago again?” Ali asked quietly. “Rory traded me to Houston when I asked to be traded to Orlando.” Christen responded. Ali’s eyes widened in surprise at the news. Her eyes then darting in Alex’s direction. 

“Are we gonna end up in jail by the end of tomorrow?” She whispered. “Depending on Alex’s mood, we just might.” Christen sighed praying that her fiancé would simmer down by tomorrow morning. 

“Flight UA457 for Delta Airlines is ready to board!” Our ears rang as our flight was called. Sydney and Alex were ahead of the group with their earphones in not talking to anyone. Alex had Christens bags too as she just carried her purse a few yards behind her. Sighing out she followed behind her angered fiancé who she would probably have to calm down when they landed. 

//

“Alex!” Christen stood at our hotel bathroom doorway. Her arms crossed as her glare pierced through my skin. “Yes C?” I rose my eyebrow as I used the bathroom. “You’re not seriously going through with this right?” She stated. I chuckled to myself as I tucked myself back into my pants and flushing the toilet. 

“Chris either you’re coming with me and Sydney or you’re staying here. I don’t care which one you do but we’re leaving in ten minutes so you have to decide.” I washed my hands silently as she rolled her eyes from the doorway. “Staying or going?” I asked side stepping my way out of the doorway

She sighed going to the edge of our bed and putting on her sneakers. I nodded putting on a blue nike windbreaker and waiting for her by the door. She intertwined our fingers as I opened the door leading us into the hallway. “Just don’t do anything stupid okay?” She warned me. “Okay baby.” I kissed her forehead as we headed to the lobby to meet the others. 

On our journey to the Red Stars facility I sat stark straight. Ashlyn didn’t believe I was fit to drive so she kicked us both to the backseat while her and Ali sat in the front. 

There wasn’t any conversation heading there. I don’t even think Sydney’s said a word all trip actually. I only spoke to Christen this morning this whole trip and that was just so she didn’t think I was mad at her. 

Pulling into the facility Christen led the way as me and Sydney picked up the caboose of our group. Julie had joined us falling into step with Christen, making our way through the front door. We had already made a plan to split off from them when we made it pass the receptionist. I knew Christen didn’t want me in the same vicinity as Rory but he was going to feel what it’s like to disrespect Christen from me. 

Just as she turned the corner to lead us in the direction that surely wasn’t the direction of Rory’s office me and Sydney turned back around to find the elevator. We probably would have to ask around to get the right location of his office but we knew it was on the top floor. 

//

“Alex I don’t think he’s coming up here.” Sydney tapped her foot. They had been standing by his door for thirty minutes straight waiting on the man. “We have to wait patiently.” I crossed my arms huffing because I knew by now Christen had noticed we weren’t with them. 

“Christen I’m pretty sure I can get her to calm down.” A males voice rang off of the office walls. My face hardened recognizing the voice all too well. “No, you don’t understand!” Christen pleaded with him as they turned the corner spotting us by his door. 

I stalked over to him with Sydney behind me. Christen face contorted into fear for the man as my angry glare took over. “Alex! No!” Christen tried to get in front of him but Ali pulled her away just in time as my fist connected with her former coaches face. The man crumpled to the ground as Julie caught Sydney mid air from attacking the man. 

Before I could deliver another blow my wrist was caught. “Don’t!” Christen’s voice rang through to me. My eyes shifted to hers as they pleaded with me. She let go of my wrist to cup my face. “Alex please don’t.” She pleaded with me. I sighed stepping over Rory and heading towards the elevator. 

“Where are you going?” Christen asked catching up with me. I shook my head flexing my knuckles to try and wean off the pain coursing through them. I leaned against the elevator wall as Christen intertwined our fingers. 

“We can take the train lets go.” She tugged me out of the building. I followed without any objection knowing she was keeping civil until we got back to the hotel. I wouldn’t know which fiancé I was getting when we got back to the hotel. 

 

//

“How could you do that?” Christen yelled as soon as we crossed the threshold of our hotel room. Alex trudged to their bed taking off her shoes and running her fingers through her hair. “Alex!” She yelled again after the blue eyed forward didn’t answer. “What Christen!” She glared at her, her voice rough with anger that she was still harboring. Christen chuckled to herself shaking her head in response. 

“I can’t believe you just did that.” She scoffed. “You’re probably gonna make the news tonight and then what? What are you going to do? What would you have done had Sydney landed her punch? Were you two even thinking?” She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “I wasn’t.” Alex answered softly. “Oh, I know you weren’t Alex! Trust me I do!” She responded quickly. 

“No, but the funny thing about this Alex! The funny thing about all of this is that you were mad for a total 13 hours! On the 30 minute car ride to the airport, at the airport, on the plane by which I do mention you slept for two hours on that flight! You slept for another eight hours at the hotel! You ate breakfast and was still angry! And then on the car ride to the facility and not an ounce of your rage was shredded! Who the fuck is mad for 13 hours! 13 hours Alex!” Christen exploded. 

“You were totally out of control there! You could’ve gotten arrested Alex! Think about your future! Ty’s future! You just can’t do things off of impulse because you think that me or you were wronged!” Christen yelled at Alex. Tears were brimming her eyes as Christen silenced her with every word. 

“I just want to protect you the best I can Christen!” Alex clenched her jaw in anger. “He can’t get away with that!” She followed her statement causing Christen to snort. “And you just proved my point.” She shook her head. “Why are you still mad!” Christen semi-lowered her voice. 

“Because, he didn’t have a right to do that! He gets to fuck you over and I’m supposed to be okay with that?” My wife gets disrespected for wanting to be with her family and somehow she’s in the wrong!” “Fuck that!” Alex expressed. “And now you’re mad at me because I want to defend you? If I can’t do that when it’s time to then what’s the point?” She asked. 

“Alex, what you did was sweet. I appreciate it, I really do but I wish it didn’t happen. Punching him is only going to make this worse. You might get fired, what are we going to do if that happens?” Christen paused. “My point being as much as I appreciate you wanting to stick up for me you can’t go on a rampage and not think about your actions before you do them. That’s all I’m saying.” She cupped her fiancé’s face as Alex nodded. “Okay?” Christen asked. “Okay.” Alex grumbled. 

“I love you.” Christen told Alex stealing a kiss from her. “I love you too baby.” Alex responded kissing Christen’s hairline and pulling her into a hug. “So you’re not mad?” Alex asked as Christen straddled her waist. “No I’m not mad bubba. Just wish you had handled it better.” Christen sighed. Alex nodded breathing deeply. “So disappointed?” Alex rose her eyebrow. Christen still shook her head. 

“No, I’m only sad that you broke our promise. You said you weren’t going to do anything stupid.” Christen pouted. “I’m sorry.” Alex whispered. “You’re forgiven. Just get me home to my baby.” Christen planted a kiss on her lips before starting to organize their shared suitcase. 

//


	31. Present

“Me and Mama will be on the front row okay.” Christen told her daughter as they waited for curtain call. “Okay Mommy.” Tyson hugged her mother tight around her neck. Christen held in her emotions as she felt Tyson’s nervousness radiating off of her. 

“You’re gonna do so good T. I promise.” Christen rubbed her back in comforting circles. “You promise?” Tyson sniffled making Christen’s heart break. “I promise, me and MaMa are gonna be so proud of you. And after this we’re going to dinner with all of your aunts and uncles to celebrate.” The mother smiled through her watery eyes as she spoke to her daughter, she wiped Tyson’s tears as they fell silently. Tyson held her pinky for Christen to take to secure her promise. Kissing her child’s forehead as they locked pinkies Christen felt Tyson relax. “No worries right?” Christen reassured her. “Right, no worries.” Tyson nodded her tears long forgotten. 

“I love you.” Christen told her. “I love you too Mommy.” She smiled planting a kiss to Christen’s cheek and turned to join her class. Christen smiled with pride as Tyson blew her a kiss just like she does to both of her loves. Catching it dramatically Christen tucked it in her purse as Tyson giggled. 

“Such crybabies.” Alex chuckled wrapping her arm around Christen as she had watched the scene from afar. Leading them to their seats Christen held Alex’s hand as the lights dimmed in the auditorium. 

 

//

Tyson’s cheerful glee rang throughout her parents ears as she jumped into Alex’s arms. Alex showering her with kisses as Sydney unknowingly snapped pictures of the pair. “I’m so proud of you bug!” Alex told her as Christen held the bouquet of roses for her. 

“Thank you.” Her eyes shined as Alex didn’t stop her affection causing her to giggle loudly. “Mommy help!” She squealed trying to push Alex’s face away. Handing the flowers to Ashlyn, Christen took her from Alex’s arms but attacked Tyson with kisses too. The child’s shrieks getting louder as her laughter was of surprise. 

“Auntie Syd! Save me!” She reached for her godmother who smiled as she took her from Christen’s arms. “You did so good up there Ty.” Sydney told her goddaughter as the girl blushed hugging her around her neck. “Yeah T you looked like a professional dancer up there.” Dom chimed in with a smile. “Thank you uncle Dommy!” She smiled. 

“We have a surprise for you and Cassius when we get to dinner too.” Ashlyn told her niece. “Roses!” Tyson cheered trailing her eyes to the bouquet of flowers in her aunts arms. “Me and Auntie Ash got you flowers too!” Ali told the 4 year old. Tyson clapped moving in Sydney’s arms to give both of her aunts a hug.

“Auntie Syd where’s Cassy?” Tyson asked. “He’s with our babysitter but he will be at dinner so you two can play.” She answered the child who smiled at her answer. 

“Syd we’ll meet you at the restaurant yeah?” Alex asked scooping Tyson out of her godmothers arms. “Yeah we’re heading to the babysitter now.” Sydney held Dom’s hand as he fished his keys out of his pocket. Nodding Alex grabbed Christen’s hand and they walked to the parking lot, holding off pictures until they got to the restaurant. 

//

“Do you want Mac and cheese or chicken fingers Ty?” I asked her as the waitress smiled at us. “Fingers!” Tyson cheered causing Cassius to giggle at her antics. “Mommy me fingers too!” He told Sydney bringing laughter to the whole table. 

As the waitress continued to take orders I slipped my hand down to Christen’s thigh and gave it a squeeze to gage her reaction. She rose her eyebrow when my hand trailed higher up dangerously close to her center. 

She placed her hand on top of mine making me halt my movements. “When we get home, I promise.” She whispered in my ear. I smiled intertwining our fingers. 

“So Press when do you go back?” Sydney promotes after everything died down. “Press-Morgan!” Tyson interrupted gaining soft laughter from the adults at the table. “Alex you didn’t!” Sydney laughed. “I didn’t I swear she even corrected me a few days ago.” I smiled innocently. “Yeah but you encourage it.” Sydney squinted her eyes at me. 

I shrugged. “She’s right so I can’t object anything. Good job T.” I smiled at Tyson who cheesed back at me. 

“To answer your question though Syd, I leave on Sunday.” Christen told her. “So Alex here is gonna be mopey all week until camp.” Ashlyn joked. “Most likely.” Christen giggled pinching my cheek playfully as I rolled my eyes. 

“I am not.” I pouted. “Wanna bet?” Ashlyn rose her eyebrow. “Nope! She doesn’t because she’s going to lose. Badly!” Christen giggled kissing my cheek as I grumbled under my breath. “Oh stop it you know it’s true.” Christen told me softly. “Yeah whatever.” I smiled softly kissing her head and placing my arm on the back of her chair. 

As the night went on Alex noticed Tyson tiring out along with her cousin. Dom apparently noticing also as both toddlers ended up napping on him by the end of the night. 

Christen, Ali And Syd had made plans for Saturday affectively leaving Tyson with her for the day as Ashlyn offered to go along with Alex when she took Cassius and Tyson to the park on Saturday. The girls planned to meet them at Dom’s game so they could all hang out again before Christen headed back to Sweden on Sunday. 

Placing Tyson in bed for the night Alex dressed her in her pajamas just in case she woke up during the night. Meeting Christen in their living room she led her upstairs to their room a childlike giggle falling from her lips as Alex pulled her fiancée into their room. 

//

“Alex?” Christen broke our kiss as we entered our bedroom. I kicked the door closed and locked it pinning her against it. “Yes babe?” I worked on getting her dress off of her. “Just rip it off!” She commanded. I shrugged yanking it harshly causing it to rip. I kept pulling until it was mostly off of her body that she could slip out of. 

“Jump!” I said gripping her waist as she complied wrapping her legs around my waist. As I led her to our bed she pulled me into a blinding kiss of lust as the back of my knees hit the edge of our bed prompting me to sit. 

Christen’s fingers worked on my belt buckle as my hands slipped down from her waist to cup her ass. “You’re about to get pregnant.” I told Christen softly as I watched her unzip my trousers and started working on my shirt buttons. Giggles fell from her lips as she pulled me into another kiss. “Am I really?” She asked mischievously. 

“Yes, you’re going back to Sweden pregnant whether that be today or tomorrow.” I kissed her passionately as I slipped out of my trousers. My erection brushing her thigh as she got my arms out of my shirt. Christen wrapped her arms around my neck as I attached my lips to her neck sucking softly. Grinding her ass down on me I moaned softly against her neck. 

Hooking my fingers into her waistband, I pulled down her panties. Kissing down her legs as I went noticing just how wet she was on my way back up. “Are you this wet for me?” I asked huskily in her ear, kneading her breast between my fingers. “Huh baby?” I stole a kiss from her. “All for you baby.” She answered breathlessly. I slipped my boxer briefs down my legs. My erection snuggly between us as Christen sucked my bottom lips between hers. Making me moan softly as Christen stroked my cock gathering pre-cum from my tip. 

“Fuck Chris.” I broke the kiss kissing her cheek repeatedly as I flipped us over pulling us further up the bed. “You’re so beautiful baby.” I whispered in her ear as I positioned myself at her entrance. 

Slipping inside Christen moaned clinging onto me as I was halfway inside of her. “You’re so deep.” She moaned when I was fully inside. “Want me to go slow?” I asked kissing behind her ear as she adjusted to me. She violently shook her head. “Go fast, I like it when you’re rough with me.” She told me her fingers drawing random patterns on my shoulders. I nodded with a smirk finally getting her to admit it after all of these years. 

Gripping her hips I thrusted into her punishingly. Our bodies meeting, a clapping noise sounding as our skin met. Christen followed my rhythm moaning, her moans echoing off of the walls as they got louder with pleasure and need. 

Moaning myself as I felt a familiar coil getting wound up, I stared at Christen whose eyes screwed shut taking every stroke I was giving her. “Open.” I gripped her neck. She moaned as she gripped my arm harshly, her eyes opening but only halfway hooded with pleasure. 

“You love me?” I asked quietly thrusting into her deeply. She squirmed against me as I felt her nails sinking into my arm. “Yes, I love you so much Alex.” She whimpered. “You’re my wife.” I told her as I felt her walls flutter against me. “Yours Alex. I’m your wife!” Christen moaned loudly as she was on the edge of climax. “I’m gonna cum baby!” She moaned sweetly into my ear as her nails sunk deeper into my skin. 

“Whose pussy is this?” I asked biting her ear as I pounded her at a punishing speed feeling my orgasm approaching. 

“Yours!” She sobbed in pleasure as my grip on her neck got tighter. “Louder!” I commanded. “Yours baby! All yours!” Christen came her body going still as her orgasm ran through her. Her walls tightening on my length sent me over the edge a second after her statement. I held myself up not wanting to crush Christen. Pulling out I laid beside her kissing her forehead repeatedly as she immediately cuddled into my side. 

“You’re not dying on me are you?” I chuckled, Christen intertwined our legs pulling me closer to her. She shook her head placing small kisses on my neck. “You sure? You’re usually ready to go right after we finish.” I chuckled. “I’m just sensitive right now.” She told me as she laid her head on my chest meeting my eyes with her lazy grin. 

“I put in work huh?” I joked earning a playful glare from her. “What did I tell you about your jokes babe?” She asked. “That they’re not funny to you but they are to everyone else.” I smirked as Christen giggled softly. “That’s not quite it Al.” She cupped my face my laughs echoing hers. 

“I love you so much bubba.” She pecked my lips. “I love you more.” I smiled pulling her back to my lips for a short kiss. “It’s no reason you’re still as beautiful as the first day I saw you.” I told her making her blush right before my eyes. “Stop!” She laughed soon after. “I’m not doing anything!” I tightened my grip around her. “You’re giving me that look!” She told me. “I can’t help it.” I responded softly. 

“Were you serious about getting me pregnant?” Christen asked popping her head up from my chest to meet my eyes. “Did I pull out?” I rose my eyebrow. “You never do.” She responded smartly. “True, but I was serious. You’re going back to Sweden pregnant.” I smirked. 

“Wanna try again?” I asked playfully before I could even fully smile Christen’s lips were back on mine. “Back up your talking Morgan.” She challenged straddling my waist. “Press-Morgan.” I corrected bringing her back onto my lips roughly. 

The two tangled in each other’s love until the early morning careful of their sleeping child but enjoying each other in their own little bubble. 

Alex content with her fiancé in her arms drifted to sleep peacefully hoping she had another child on the way by the end of the month. 

//


	32. Flashback

Taking Tyson to her first check up is nerve wracking. Christen sat in the back of the car as I drove making sure she was comfortable. Her mom had left a few days ago leaving us with few hours to sleep through the night. Having a family now wasn’t all too bad if you don’t count the poop attacks I’ve been assigned to cleaning. 

“Alex don’t slam the door you’re gonna scare her!” Christen scolded me as she held Tyson close to her. I helped her out of the car with a playful eye roll. “That’s how I regularly close the door babe. She’s fine see?” I took Tyson from her arms to show her our stormy green-eyed daughter. 

“Tell her T. Stop you’re worrying!” I used Tyson’s hand to joke with her. Christen shook her head at my antics. I held Tyson carefully as we made our way into the doctors office. Tyson’s head turned taking in her new surroundings as Christen checked us in, telling me that they would be a few minutes until they saw the doctor. 

Christen laid her head against my shoulder as we waited for our doctor as Tyson’s eyes wondered. 

“Tyson Press-Morgan!” I stood placing Tyson’s blanket over her as Christen grabbed her bag clutching my bicep as we made our way to the private area. 

//

“Okay here’s the hard part parents. We have to give her shots today.” Dr. Robertson told us. “Mom do you want to hold her?” He asked me. I nodded breathing deep. 

Christen watched over me as I sat quietly rubbing Tyson’s back as the doctor prepped her arm. “Okay Tyson we’re gonna make this quick.” He spoke in a baby voice. As the needle pierced her arm Tyson’s scream blew all of our ear drums making my eyes burn. 

I kissed the side of her head as I rocked her. The doctor pricked her again making her scream once again. I turned to Christen who had tears streaming down her face but wiped them quickly. Reaching out for her hand, kissing the back of her palm softly once she took it. 

“Okay one more parents.” He warned us as he prepped her other arm. Tyson’s wails making me cuddle her close. “It’s okay baby I’m here.” I kissed her head. As he stuck her arm again she only let out a small whimper. 

“All done.” He smiled. “I’ll leave you to get dressed. Nurse Bell will tell you your next appointment time.” He told us bidding ya farewell. Moving to get Tyson dressed Christen pulled me into a hug breathing deeply. “Thank you.” She sniffled. I nodded kissing her hairline. “No problem.” I smiled. “I’d have to say though Chris, you are quite the crybaby.” I laughed softly. 

“Oh don’t act like you didn’t drop a few yourself. I saw them Morgan.” She giggled. “No I didn’t. There was dust in my eye.” I joked. “Yeah right.” Christen kissed me softly and turning to get Tyson dressed. 

“Alex?” She poses my name as a question. “Yes babe?” I rode my eyebrow. “She has a surprise for you.” Christen giggled. “Really T?” I groaned as Christen patted my back. “Handle that superstar.” She grinned. 

//

“Finally! I feel like you guys have been hoarding my niece from me!” Allie scooped Tyson from my arms as I opened the door for her and Tobin. 

“With good reason, it’s freezing cold and wet outside Al.” I chuckled. “Yeah yeah. Me and Toby have been harassing you two for weeks.” She exclaimed. “First she’s only a month and half old and second if you wake my child you will be the one to put her back to sleep.” I told the blonde as I placed a burping blanket on her shoulder. 

“Oops. Sorry I forgot.” She cooed at Tyson as she sat beside Tobin who was silently waiting to hold the child. “Hi Tobin. Allie.” Christen came in soon after cuddling into my lap as we sat on my loveseat across from the new aunts. 

“Hey Pressy. When does training start back for you?” Tobin asked peering over Allies arm to look at Tyson. “In a week. Dawn has me on an extensive regimen to get back to where I was pre-pregnancy for the World Cup.” Christen sighed against me. “I’m sorry babe.” I kissed her forehead. “Yeah you have a lot of apologizing to do.” She smiled. 

“Come on guys we have virgin ears here!” Tobin groaned. “We weren’t even referring to that dufus.” I rolled my eyes as Christen giggled. “But if you want to hear about our sex life please ask questions.” I smiled earning a swat from Christen. 

“What?” I scoffed playfully. “Since when are you so open with our sex life?” Christen rose her eyebrow. “It was a joke. I’m sure Tobin doesn’t want to hear about it.” I laughed softly. “Unless you do Toby?” I rose my eyebrow making her blush embarrassed by our banter. 

“N-No, thank you. I’d rather not know what you two do in bed.” She stammered. “Also on that couch.” I winked. “Jesus!” Tobin shot up from the couch but also startling Tyson awake. “She did it!” Allie pointed childishly. I rolled my eyes as Christen calmed Tyson down enough to give her back to Allie. 

“Enough of the sex stories Al. Tobs can’t handle them.” She kissed my cheek claiming my lap again. “Okay fine.” I laughed softly. 

“But if you’re that grossed out you don’t want to sit in my car ever again.” I laughed as Tobins face screwed into disgust. Christen giggled along with me. 

//


	33. Present

“Mama, does Mommy have to go back tomorrow?” Tyson asked me from her car seat. We were on our way to pick up Ashlyn as her and Cassius were strapped in for the car ride. Cassius babbling to himself occupied with his toys. “Yes but she will be back next Sunday. Is that okay with you?” I asked looking in the mirror at my mini-me. 

“But she just got back!” Tyson exclaimed her green eyes watering. “I know Ty, she came for your recital now she’s headed back. It’s just 6 nights then we’re back together.” I told her. “That’s a lot MaMa.” She said softly. “I know bubba.” I sighed not denying her feelings. 

“Ty, Mommy doesn’t like being away from you either. I promise by next year she won’t leave anymore.” I told my child. “Promise?” She sniffled. “I promise baby and if I break that promise you can be mad at me all you want. Just try to work with Mommy and me this week T.” I told her through the mirror. 

“Okay MaMa.” She agreed wiping her eyes. “I know it’s hard baby, Mommy is going to miss you just as much.” I told her reaching to comfort her the best I could. Tyson turned her head to look out her window as she rubbed her eyes. I sighed knowing there was nothing I could do at the moment but that her seeing Christen later might put her in a better mood. 

//

“Are you and Al planning for kids?” I asked Ashlyn as we watched Tyson and Cassius play carefully. “I don’t know, maybe in the future but for right now we’re just chasing dreams.” She answered. I nodded with a smile happy for them as I watched Tyson try to sit Cassius in front of her so they could go down the slide. 

“What about you and Chris? Is there anymore on the way?” She rose her eyebrow. “Trying at least.” I smirked crossing my arms. She pushed my shoulder with a laugh. “That’s why you two have been clingy all of a sudden!” She said. “We have not!” I scoffed. “Oh please Alex, you two were literally hugged up at practice that day.” Ash playfully rolled her eyes. 

“We just hugged, I didn’t know that wasn’t allowed!” I exclaimed. “A five minute hug? Clingy at its best.” Ashlyn laughed softly. This time I was the one to roll my eyes at her playfulness. 

“Anyway, I meant to ask you about the ring, when will it be done?” I changed the subject. “The guy said he’ll have it done by Monday. I just have to make it not suspicious that I took 3 grand out of our account.” She crossed her arms and relaxed against the park bench. 

“Chris was suspicious that I took money out of our account too but she didn’t find it until I proposed.” I nodded in understanding. “When are you planning on proposing?” I followed up. “After qualifying. She won’t expect it and Kyle will be in town to help.” She smiled causing me to smile too happy for my friends. “Married life is awesome just so you know. You get to wake up to her everyday for the rest of your life.” I told her thinking of Christen. 

Just as Ashlyn was about to continue our conversation my phone rang. “Hello?” I answered as soon as I saw it was Christen. 

“Hey, we finished early at the spa. We were wondering if you guys wanted to catch lunch with the kids?” She asked. “Yeah sure, where are you guys thinking of eating?” I asked. “Our regular spot. I want their brunch again before I leave again.” Christen answered. 

“Okay, we’ll meet you there in twenty.” I smiled softly. “Hey C?” I followed up. “Yes?” She questioned. “I love you.” I told her as Ashlyn snickered. “I love you too baby.” I could hear her smile. “We’ll see you there.” She ended the call just as Ashlyn made kissing noises into the speaker. “Clingy!” She laughed to herself. 

“The wives want to go to lunch.” I told her as I stood to stretch. “I guess we’re out of here then.” She stood also calling the kids to get ready to go. 

“We go see Mommy?” Tyson asked as she grabbed my hand, Cassius holding Ash’s. “Yep, she requested us!” I smiled down at her as she smiled back. “Yay!” She swung my hand back and forth on our way to the car in excitement. 

//

“Why are you wearing those shorts?” Christen glared at me as soon as I met her by her car. Ali laughing softly as she got out of Christen’s car. “Huh?” I asked confused by her question. “Those shorts! You cannot wear those in public!” She whisper yelled. 

“Christen what are you talking about?” I asked still confused looking down at my gray sweat-shorts. “Mommy!” Tyson clung to Christen’s legs interrupting our conversation. She rolled her eyes at me before smiling down at Tyson. “Hi bug! You ready to eat?” She picked up our child. I sighed shaking my head and following them. 

We got a booth in the back of the restaurant to not draw attention to ourselves, Christen still shooting me daggers from her eyes sat beside me. Instead of engaging her I just placed my arm on the back of her chair. Besides, I was still confused on why she was mad in the first place. 

“Alex?” I looked up to see the brunette from the grocery store a few days ago. “Emily?” I stood greeting her with a smile. “Hi! How are you?” She pulled me into a hug. My body went stark straight as I felt all eyes on me. “I’m sorry I’m a hugger.” She apologized after noticing I wasn’t hugging her back. 

“It’s fine. Anyway, Emily this is my wife Christen. Christen this is Emily she’s new to Orlando.” I introduced the two. Christen was nice but I could tell she was fuming under her smiling exterior. Sydney shook her head with a smirk at my situation. 

“These are our friends Sydney, Ali and Ashlyn. And the kiddos are Tyson and Cassius.” I introduced everyone else as Christen cut her eyes at me telling me I was in trouble with her. “Hi!” Tyson waved surprising all of us. “Hi cutie!” The dark haired woman smiled at T. “So Emily, how did you and Alex meet?” Christen asked not even remotely looking at her but to glare at me. “We met a few days ago at the grocery store, she helped me get a bag of grapes from the top shelf since I’m a shorty.” She giggled. I knew I was done for as soon as Christen realized the day in question. 

“Oh Alex before I forget, I got tickets to the next game since I now know what the Orlando Pride is. I hope to see you there, you know get an exclusive interview with the superstar. But I’m meeting someone here so I’ll see you around. It was nice meeting you all!” She bid us all farewell. I avoided everyone’s eyes as an awkward silence fell over us. 

“Outside! Now!” Christen pulled on my arm. I groaned following her outside as Sydney laughed out loud. “Some ones in trouble.” She sing-songed. Stuffing my hands in my pockets I let Christen lead us out of the restaurant. 

Leaning against my car I waited for Christen to speak. “Why didn’t you tell me you met her when you did?” She asked. “I didn’t think anything of it.” I shrugged. Christen scoffed. “You were doing that nervous thing that you always do when you know I’m going to be mad about something. Why would you be nervous if she was just someone you thought nothing of?” Christen crossed her arms across her chest. 

I shook my head. “It just didn’t come to mind babe. I was with you why would I think of someone else?” I pulled her into me by her belt loops. “I love you okay? Only you.” I told my fiancée but she released my hold on her shaking her head. 

“That was really sneaky Alex. Do you get that?” She looked into my eyes. “Yes, I understand. I’m sorry that it seemed sketchy but it was seriously nothing. I promise.” I tried. She sighed nodding. 

“We’ve never had this problem with each other.” She spoke softly. “And it’s not going to start okay. I would never cheat on you C and I don’t want you thinking that I would because of this.” I met her eyes but she looked away. “Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you acting like this?” I placed my hands along her sides, this time she didn’t fight me. 

She shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, she was pretty and I know you have a thing for brunettes. So I just figured you had something going on.” She was looking down at her feet. I placed a long kiss on her forehead, wrapping my arms around her waist as she found comfort in my embrace. 

“I’m right here, with you and I will be as long as you’ll have me. If you didn’t have me at first glance then you definitely had me when I saw you give birth to my child. I love you so much and I know you know that. If you ever need me to tell you I do all you have to do is ask. Okay baby?” I asked. She nodded. “Kisses?” I asked with a hopeful smile. 

“I don’t know if you deserve them right now.” She laughed softly bringing her arms around my neck. “I have to steal kisses all night?” I laughed with her. She shook her head pecking my lips but I caressed her cheek bringing her back on my lips for a longer kiss. 

I released her bottom lip with a pop as I pulled her closer to me. Going in for another kiss Christen took control capturing my bottom lip to ask for entrance with her tongue. Letting her take full control she explored my mouth as I followed her lead. Pulling away gently for air I pecked her lips again with a smile. “I love you.” I told Christen softly. “I love you too bubba.” She pulled me in for another kiss. 

“We’re making out in a parking lot like teenagers.” I told her, Christen giggling against my neck at my joke. “Well maybe I like making out with you in parking lots.” She sassed playfully. “No complaints here.” I smiled. “Come on, I’m sure if we stay any longer T might send a search party for us.” I kissed her forehead again and took her hand in mine. 

“One more.” Christen already stole a kiss of her own before I could respond. Smiling wide I led us back into the restaurant. 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys know this story will be coming to an end soon. With that being said I’m doing throwaway chapters. So do you guys have any prompts that you want to see come to life?


	34. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late you guys but I had to make final edits. Also I added a treat for you guys since you guys have been so loyal through this whole journey. There are about 10 chapters left as every loose end is tied and everything comes full circle. Enjoy!

“MaMa!” Tyson happily ran into my legs as I met them at the terminal. I had just gotten back from France and took a red eye to Chicago as soon as I could to get back to Christen and Tyson. The three year old didn’t mind since she was with Christen and Julie for the summer while I was away. 

“Hi babygirl!” I picked her up, a wide smile adorning my face. “Someone is supposed to be asleep right now.” I kissed her all around her face as she giggled. “She wouldn’t let me leave.” Christen pecked my lips. “You better watch out Pressy, Ty here might have a new favorite.” I joked pulling Christen into hug. She wrapped her arms around me letting me fully fall into her embrace. “I missed your hugs C.” I sighed happily. “And I missed you.” She smiled, her green eyes sparkling at her confession. 

“Lets get home.” I kissed both of their foreheads. “Home, MaMa we go home!” Tyson perked up hugging me around my neck as Christen grabbed my hand. “Thats right baby, we’re going home.” I laughed at her excitement but she would probably fall asleep before we reached Christen’s apartment. 

//

Laying in bed I was waiting for Christen as she finished her night time routine. “Hey Al?” Christen came to the bathroom door. “Yeah babe?” I rose my eyebrow. “Do you have your medal with you?” She asked smiling at me sweetly. “Yeah, it’s in my bag. Why?” I asked. 

“Because I want you to wear it.” She winked as she went back into the bathroom. I raced to get the medal out of my carry on to put it on. 

“On the bed.” Christen told me batting her eyelashes. “Christen while I love that we’re about to have sex after three months of only my hand, you’re really starting to freak me out with your eyelashes.” I chuckled nervously sitting against our headboard as she followed sitting in front of me. Christen giggled at my statement making me frown, I didn’t see anything funny. 

“I wanted to make our welcome home sex, spicy I guess but if it makes you uncomfortable we can just have re-“ “No!” I interrupted her causing her to smirk. “I mean we can still do what you want to just stop looking at me like that.” I finished. “Like what?” She still played innocent. 

“Like I’m a piece of meat.” I told her jokingly. “Well technically -“ “Christen!” I whined. “Alright fine. I’ll stop teasing you.” She straddled my lap. “Now, that welcome home sex we were talking about.” She played with the collar of my shirt. “Stop talking.” I stared at her lips in anticipation. 

“But if I stop talking this won’t be fun.” She subtly grinded her ass against me. My hands immediately gripped her waist to keep her there. I moaned lowly as she smiled mischievously. My member was hardening by the second as Christen kissed along my neck. 

“Feels like somebody wants to play.” She smiled against my neck. “For you, always baby.” I brought her into a kiss. She moaned softly as I gripped her ass roughly. “Off.” I whispered tugging on her shirt. 

Crossing her arms at the bottom of her shirt she pulled it over her head agonizingly slow. Latching my lips to her skin hungrily she caressed the back of my head and sighed in pleasure. Sucking subtle love bites into her skin I ran my fingers along her black lace bra as she watched. 

“I’ve missed you.” I met her eyes. “I missed you so much and this.” Christen brought me into a passionate kiss. Unhooking her bra my hands immediately caressed her breast. “Your hands are cold.” She giggled moving her hands onto mine as I pinched her nipples softly. 

Taking one into my mouth Christen leaned into me her needy whines turning into pants as I switched showing both attention. “Baby.” She whined. “Yes?” I looked up at her. “I love you.” She smiled. “You’re about to get it.” I smirked. “These off. Now!” I tugged at her leggings. Slipping my boxer briefs off my legs and discarding them. 

“Turn around.” I told her softly. “You feel so good daddy.” She told me as I entered her slowly. Her hips bucked back meeting my pace as I gripped her shoulder. Bringing her into me roughly her moans got louder. “You like that Chris? You like the way I’m fucking you?” I held her under her stomach so she could feel all of me as I sped up our pace, her silky walls sucking me in deeper. 

“Fuck baby.” I moaned in her ear as I leaned over her kissing along her neck as I brought her closer to her peak. “Faster!” She moaned placing her face into the mattress. “No.” I slowed my thrust just to antagonize her. 

“Alex please!” She begged grinding her hips to try to get more friction. “No, take it!” I all but growled pushing in her stomach firmly as I gave her deep, slow strokes. Her whimpers grew louder as she gripped my forearm. “Fuck daddy!” She whined, I felt her walls clamping down on her member. “Fuck me Alex! Fuck me like you’re a champion Alex!” She commanded, she knew it turned me on more when she told me exactly what to do. 

Feeling the white hot pleasure coursing through me I sped up my thrust making our headboard knock against the wall. Her moans turned more into screams as her back arched her body growing limp as overwhelming pleasure shot through her. “I’m cumming.” She squealed as her body gave out, her silky walls milking me for everything I had as I came with her. My hands holding me up as I moaned into her ear. My member shooting out rope after rope of cum.

“That daddy thing is new. I like it.” I smiled against her shoulder and giving it a kiss as I pulled out. “I knew you would.” She pecked my lips as soon as I pulled her into my chest. “Keep saying it.” I kissed her again ready to go already. 

Using my shoulders as balance Christen guided herself down on my length, moaning softly when she filled herself to the hilt. My head fell back into the pillows as pleasure shot through my veins. “Chris!” I moaned softly gripping her hips as she steadied herself. “Let me take care of you daddy.” She told me grinding herself on my length as I watched myself thrusting in and out of her. 

“Damn Chris!” I cursed as she placed both hands on my thighs speeding her pace, she stared me down moving my hands to her ass. She leaned over bringing me into an earth shattering kiss. Guiding her to where she needed to be I pounded into her taking over. “I’m gonna cum.” I told her softly. “Cum for me Alex.” She moaned out as I hit a soft spot inside of her. Juices gushed from her as she came. “Mhmm baby!” I held her close as I came inside her. My member throbbing with every pulse. “That was hot.” I kissed her hairline. “We have hot sex.” Christen giggled against my shoulder. “I love you so much.” I told her as I pulled out with a smile, glad that I was back home. “I love you too.” She told me with a yawn. 

“No sleeping babe I’m a champion.” I kissed her forehead. She smiled at me pecking my lips repeatedly. “We need water and food. Especially if we’re gonna be up all night.” She told me. I smiled hopping out of bed and throwing on a pair of boxers heading to the kitchen. 

//

“Goodmorning.” I stretched coming into the kitchen and greeting Christen with a kiss. “MaMa!” Tyson cheered. “Hi bug!” I kissed the top of her head from her high chair. Placing a fruit bowl and half of a cut up pancake in front of Tyson, she pecked my lips with a smile as I sat at the dining room table. “Watch it Pressy.” I smirked pinching her hip. 

“Mommy, can we watch Cinderella today?” Tyson’s small voice asked. “Of course munchkin.” Christen smiled as she set my plate in front of me. My pancakes cut as well just like I liked them. “Thank you baby.” I kissed her forehead as I pulled her down into my lap as she giggled. She pulled her plate closer to her as she began to eat also. 

“Mommy?” Tyson called Christen’s name. “Yes?” Christen gave her child her full attention. “Can I call MaMa, daddy too?” I immediately choked on a piece of my pancake as Christen’s eyes widened. 

“Why do you ask that bug?” I asked earning a swat from Christen. “Ouch!” I groaned. Tyson giggled at my pain making me stick my tongue out at her. “Mommy called you daddy, I heard her.” Tyson ate her pancake as she told us. “When did you hear this?” Christen asked moving to the seat beside me. “Yesterday.” She answered. Christen nodded. “How about you go set up Cinderella? I have to talk to MaMa for a second.” Christen lifted her from her high chair and set her down handing her the fruit bowl soon after. 

I laughed softly as Christen glared at me. “What it’s funny?” I said finishing my pancake. “No it’s not Alex! She can’t get introduced to sex like this!” Christen whisper yelled. “Chris who says we have to really tell her? Just relax babe. If anything now I know I need to soundproof the door or you could just be a little quieter.” I winked at her. 

“You know sometimes you’re insufferable.” Christen huffed about to storm off but I caught her waist and pulled her back into me. I sat on the table bringing her in between my legs. 

“I’m sorry I like to joke about things you know that.” I told her softly. “And I know before you even say it, sometimes my jokes aren’t funny but joking about situations make them a lot easier to deal with.” I took Christen’s hands in mine. “And you have to admit this is kind of funny.” I smiled mischievously making her roll her eyes but a smile was breaking onto her face. 

“Just relax, I’ll handle this.” I kissed her softly as she nodded. “Alright let’s go!” I told her hopping down from the table and heading to the living room. “Ty, come here bug.” I kneeled down so I was the same height as my daughter. 

“Mommy calls me that because we play a special game that you can’t play yet until you’re as old as us and find someone that truly loves you.” I tried to pacify the subject. “Game?” She posed the word as a question. “Yep a game that you will get to play when you grow up and fall in love.” I nodded. 

“But I’m a big girl!” She pouted. “I know you are but not as big as me and Mommy. Okay?” I asked. “Okay.” She nodded. 

“Alright go get comfy we have a movie to watch!” I smiled standing up, Tyson running to our couch. “See easy peasy.” I kissed Christen’s cheek. 

“Shit!” Tyson’s small voice yelled. Both of our eyes grew wide as we saw the fruit bowl discarded across the living room floor and Tyson’s arms crossed with a pout. 

“I’m not even going to say anything but no sex until you fix that problem.” Christen shook her head with a laugh going to pick up the fruit. 

“Jesus!” I groaned. 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... so I’m thinking of doing a sequel to this story but of the next generation starring Tyson and Cassius as teenagers. Tell me what you think. ;)


	35. Present

“Time to get up my little bug.” Christen nudged Tyson awake who yawned as she woke. “Good Morning Mommy.” She spoke softly hugging her around the neck. “Before we go see MaMa I have to talk to you about something important. Okay?” Christen asked her child. She rubbed her eyes nodding as she curled into her mother looking up at her. 

“Mommy’s leaving today, I know you want to cry baby but you can’t because you’re a big girl. It’s okay to be sad but I’ll be right back with you in 7 days, if you get sad and you want to cry talk to MaMa that’s what I do when I’m sad. She’s a good listener, trust me and she loves you and never wants to see us sad. She might even buy you ice cream to make you feel better.” Christen winked. 

“MaMa a big softie right Mommy?” Tyson giggled. “That’s right, a big softie when it comes to us.” Christen smiled. “Come on we have to brush our teeth.” She held Tyson on her hip as she made her way to her and Alex’s bathroom. 

“Good Morning babe.” Christen kissed Alex’s cheek as the blue-eyed forward brushed her teeth. Grabbing her and Tyson’s toothbrush Christen brushed her teeth while watching Tyson to see if she brushed them correctly. 

As Alex washed her face Christen got her and Tyson’s teeth cleaned and their faces washed pouring tons of love on Tyson. “Stop Mommy!” She giggled pushing her face away. “I love you.” Christen told the child as they made their way to the dining room where Alex was starting on breakfast. “I love you too.” She smiled as she asked to be let down by tapping Christen’s fingers. “We watch PJ Mask?” Tyson asked. “Go turn to it I’ll be there in a minute bug.” Christen told her. Tyson’s soft patter faded into the background as Christen made her way to her fiancée. 

“Kisses?” Christen stood beside her asking for a kiss. Alex immediately smiled leaning over to fulfill her fiancées request. Caressing Alex’s cheek Christen deepened the kiss pulling her closer to her body. Alex situating her hands on Christen’s waist wanting to take her right there but they didn’t have the time. Pulling Christens bottom lip between her teeth she let it go with a pop, pulling Christen in for another kiss not wanting to let go just yet. 

Christen pulled away panting softly in Alex’s ear. “I want to finish that when I get back.” She whispered pecking Alex’s lips and pulling away. “Me too.” Alex agreed. “Love you Chris.” She told her softly. “I love you too. Very much.” Christen smiled. “I have to go before our child scolds us.” She giggled letting go of her hold on Alex and adding an extra sway in her hips on her journey to the living room. “Everyday Press. You kill me everyday.” Alex said to herself with a smile. 

//

“I’ll miss you two.” Christen hugged Alex with Tyson in her arms. “Me too Mommy.” Tyson kissed her mother’s forehead. She knew her child was being strong as her attachment to her was very strong. “I love you my angel.” Christen smiled. 

“I love you too.” Tyson responded. “I love you too Chris.” Alex pecked her lips. “Ew Mommy’s!” Tyson giggled. Alex let out a laugh of her own at her child’s disgust. “Whatever bug.” Alex smiled. 

“7 days baby.” Alex told Christen. “7 days.” Christen nodded. “7 days Ty?” Christen asked. “7 days.” Tyson nodded. “I’ll see you guys on Sunday. I love you.” Christen broke from the hug. “Love you too.” Alex smiled. Christen blew them kisses much like her first departure, Alex and Tyson catching them dramatically in return. Tyson’s giggles like music to her ears. 

Smiling to herself Christen boarded the plane happy that it went smooth and that this trip wasn’t long. 

 

“Just me and you again Ty Ty.” Alex sighed. “MaMa sad?” Tyson asked. “No, just bummed.” Alex answered kissing her head as they made their way to the car. “Wanna see if Cassius, Aunt Syd and Uncle Dom wants to go to the zoo with us?” Alex asked. “Yes!” Tyson smiled as Alex reached her car. “We’ll call them when I start driving.” I told her as she opened the back seat door and strapping her in. Closing her door she sent a little prayer for Christen, praying for safe travels and health on her journey back to Sweden. 

//

“How is she doing?” Sydney asked looking at their children as Dom entertained them. “Surprisingly she didn’t cry when we dropped Chris off, but I don’t know about the whole week.” Alex answered watching Tyson in awe of the fish that Dom was showing her and Cassius. “Maybe she won’t, it’s just 7 days then Christen’s back right?” Sydney asked. “Yeah but we’ll be in LA with both of our parents so we won’t even be here. Then she’s back to Sweden for two months.” I told her. “She’ll be okay. She’s in school now so those days will fly by. She did pretty well the first two weeks, she only broke down once. She’s good.” Sydney smiled softly. I shrugged shaking my head. 

“I don’t want her to worry about these type of things. Or for Christen to miss out on things because of a stupid coach.” I said. “Al, Tyson is strong. You might want to protect her from a lot of things but she’s mature for her age. That mental stability that Christen instills in her makes her that way. She cries but Alex she’s still a kid of course she’s going to cry. Just don’t doubt her, she’s gonna be fine with whatever happens.” Sydney advised. 

Alex nodded taking everything in. 

“I think I want to move the wedding up.” Alex changed the subject. Sydney furrowed her eyebrows at her best friend. “Did something happen?” She asked. “No, I just want Christen to be my wife officially. Yeah we’re technically already married on paper but I want to be married sooner than next year.” Alex explained. Sydney gave her friend a once over seeing if she was serious. 

“Does Christen know?” She asked. Alex shook her head. “I don’t know how she’s going to react either.” She sighed. “Well all you have to do is repeat what you just said to me to her. Verbatim.” Sydney shrugged. “I don’t think she’d mind honestly.” Sydney finished. 

“I hope not.” Alex watched her little girl again enjoying herself. A smile making a way to her face. Marrying her mom would be the best thing she’s ever done in her life. 

“Come on, we have to give Dom a break.” Sydney giggled nudging Alex to follow her. 

//


	36. Flashback

Me and Sydney were running late to our first training session of 2012. We had gotten to Arizona late thanks to our delayed flight coming from Seattle. Pia didn’t care though, even if were just stepping off a flight a practice ended we had to make up the training session. Sometimes it’s a pain in the ass but if it helped so be. 

“Leroux! Morgan! Nice of you two to join us.” Pia sarcastically greeted them once they made it to the field. “Sorry coach, plane delay.” Sydney answered as they slipped on their cleats as fast as they could. 

“Leroux you’re with Abby. Alex you’re with our new addition Christen Press.” Pia pointed to a girl with dark brown hair, we varied at the same height she sported shiny gear that you could tell were just issued today.

“Go introduce yourself.” Pia patted my back and walked over to the sideline. As I approached her, her back was turned away from me as she was speaking to Kelley who was with the forwards for this drill. I tapped her shoulder making her turn slowly, slightly started by the sudden intrusion. 

“Hey I’m Alex, Pia said I was with you for this drill so I wanted to introduce myself.” I stuck my hand out for her to shake. “Christen, but I guess you know that.” She completed the handshake with a smile. “I think we played against each other at least once when I was at Stanford with Kelley.” She continued. “No way, you’re the forward that vollied from 35 yards out! I couldn’t even be mad that we lost.” I smiled wide recognizing her. 

She nodded along with her bright smile. “Morgan! Press! Less catching up more doing!” Pia scolded. “Got it coach!” I answered with a slight eye roll. 

Many times Alex found herself staring at the girl in front of her. This wasn’t because of her looks even though they were partly the reason the other reason being the girl had skills. She did everything so effortlessly like she was a veteran on the team. 

She knew exactly where to be at all times and her shots on goal were rivaling hers as well as the other forwards on the field. 

“She’s amazing right?” Kelley stood beside me looking at Christen as she completed yet another set of drills. “That’s an understatement.” I smirked. “No.” Kelley objected but to what I don’t know. 

“Do not try to charm her out of her pants! She just got here!” Kelley whisper-yelled. I threw her a confused look feigning offense. “What are you even talking about? I wasn’t going to jump her bones!” I scoffed. 

“Yeah but you were thinking about!” She pointed her finger at me. 

“Morgan! Is my training boring you today?!” Pia called my name yet again. “No coach!” I glared at Kelley. “Well start the drill then! You’ve been holding the line for five minutes now bickering with O’Hara!” She barked. “I got it!” I snapped back starting the drill, a certain green eyes glued to the now veteran forward as she excelled in the said drill. 

“And just for the record I wasn’t thinking about it but now that you’ve said it, I’m thinking about it.” I smirked at my old friend at the end of training. “Dude!” She hit my shoulder. I shrugged heading over to retrieve my things from where I haphazardly threw them on my entrance to practice. 

//

Sitting with Sydney, Cheney and Tobin at dinner my eyes never left Christen and Kelley as they sat with Megan and Meghan; goofing off per usual. 

“She’s a good girl, not your type.” Cheney’s voice broke my attention. “What?” I looked into her piercing blue eyes, unlike mine hers were warm and full of wisdom. “Christen. That’s who you’re staring at right?” She asked quietly not to draw attention to us. 

“Apparently Alex has a crush.” Sydney joked only for me to roll my eyes. “I don’t, I just met her today.” I shook my head. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s what Kelley is telling herself too.” Sydney nodded over to the pair. Anyone with a blind eye could see Kelley entranced by whatever Christen was saying at the moment. 

“Kelley’s situation is a little different, they’ve known each other for years but I will agree that Press doesn’t like her back.” Lauren nodded along. 

“You though Alex, you might have a chance but you need to get your act together. And I’m saying act lightly I really should be harsher but I’ll spare you just for today.” She pointed her fork at me. I nodded glancing back to Christen who just so happened to be glancing back at me. She smiled softly before paying back attention to whatever Kelley was talking about. 

“See.” Lauren spoke. “She finds interest in you, now you have to decide if you find interest in her. And if you do you also have to ask yourself is it enough interest for you to remain faithful to her.” Lauren finished. 

I nodded eating and taking what she said in. “I’ve never cheated on anyone before.” I said. “No, you haven’t but you check out of relationships faster than I can snap my fingers. You can’t quit on her right now, she’s fragile with everything happening around her if you mess that up I will personally hunt you down and make sure you won’t play another soccer game in your life.” She warned. 

“So if you’re not going to or just not ready to commit, you stay away. And I mean far away, I don’t know how you charm people out of their pants but yet you’ve managed to sleep with half of my club team this year. Make a decision.” She finished. 

“Damn Cheney, you can be scary when you want to be.” Sydney broke the silence that fell upon us. She shrugged eating in silence. 

I looked at Christen a final time before eating as well. 

I had things to think over. It’s not like I had feelings for her, I barely knew her but the possibility of it didn’t sound displeasing. 

“I’ll think about it.” I said quietly.

//


	37. Present

“Hey C.” I smiled sleepily. Tyson had fallen asleep against my chest a little while ago, Christen called about 20 minutes after I got situated on our living room couch holding her close. 

“Hi baby!” She greeted with a smile. A blush heated my cheeks at her greeting like they always do. “How was your flight back babe?” I smiled getting comfortable on the couch careful not to move Tyson who shifted slightly. “It was good, I got back in time for a light training session so I’m feeling good right now.” Her bright smile making her eyes squint. That was the smile I loved the most, especially if I caused it or Tyson. 

“How was T? Did she cry any?” She asked shuffling in her bed. “Nope! No tears from her all day. Even when I told her it was bed time I didn’t get a Press pout like I usually do.” I joked kissing our toddlers head. “Babe, I know you think the name is clever but I’m pretty sure that pout only works on you.” Christen giggled. I rolled my eyes playfully. “It works on you!” I scoffed. “It definitely doesn’t because we have the same eyes, we both use the same pout on you. Mine is more perfected which is why it doesn’t work on me.” She told me. 

“Wait, you two are conspiring against me? What is this?” I screwed my eyes in confusion. “Oh please Alex we don’t even have to use the pout on you, you never say no anyway.” Christen waved me off. I sighed knowing she was right. 

“So I was talking to Syd while we were at the zoo and I wanted to run something by you.” I started. Christen nodded waiting for me to continue. “I want to move our wedding up.” I spilled trying to gage her reaction. Her stormy eyes looking over my features to see if I was joking or not.

“Why?” She leaned forward. “Because technically we’re already married. Sure we’re finally gonna be a real married couple but still I want it to be here sooner. And with the World Cup being next year it’s going to be hectic trying to fit it in when we can just have it in two months.” I explained. She mulled over it in her head as I watched the gears turn. 

“Okay, I’ll call the planner tomorrow for to set up the exact date.” She smiled softly after a few minutes making my smile widen. “Thank you baby.” I said making her giggle. “You’re welcome my baby.” She blew me a kiss, catching it and placing it in my pocket. Christen blushing at my familiar action. 

“Why are you still in the living room Al?” She asked changing the subject. “Too lazy to head upstairs. I also was waiting to see if Ty was gonna wake back up.” I yawned. “Head upstairs and put her in bed while I take out my contacts.” She shuffled out of frame as I stood turning off the lamp that illuminated the room and headed upstairs. 

Laying Tyson down in her bed I kissed her forehead and tucked her in. “I love you my little bug.” I whispered. “I love you too my angel.” Christen whispered just as quietly. Closing her door only halfway so I could hear if she called me during the night. 

Laying in our bed I didn’t even bother turning on the light as I knew I was about to fall asleep. “You there?” Christen asked her hair in a messy bun and her black glasses donning her face. “Yes, you look pretty.” I smiled even though she couldn’t see me. “Thank you Al. Do you want pictures?” She asked. “Always.” My voice being filled with sleep. 

“Hey Al?” She asked coming back into the screen after she finished sending me pictures. “Yes baby?” I held my head up. “I love you.” She giggled softly. “I love you too Chris.” I smiled. “Forever?” She continued. “To infinity and back again.” I confirmed. “Say it again.” She said softly. 

“I love you Christen. Forever. To infinity and back again.” I told her as she smiled at me. “Goodnight baby.” She said just as soft. “Goodnight C.” I got under the covers letting sleep take over. 

//

“Alex it’s good to see you!” Our trainer for the Pride greeted me. “It’s nice to see you too.” I smiled warmly. “Alright I’m going to check your ankle and hopefully you can start PT.” He motioned to my ankle that still donned a boot. 

I placed it up on the examination table and laid down as he began to remove the boot from my foot. “Flex your toes for me.” He said softly holding my ankle in place. I freely stretched them knowing the protocol all too well. 

“Good, tell me if any of this hurts.” He rolled my ankle to test the mobility. I only hissed in pain when he straightened it out a common side affect from the boot. “Okay I’m clearing you to put weight on it without the boot but I can’t clear you for camp.” He told me. I nodded a little disappointed but not too much. Whether I was playing or not I still got to see Christen and my teammates next week.

“Thank you, I have some good news to tell my wife.” I smiled pulling on my extra shoe I brought along. “I’m pretty sure your little munchkin is gonna be excited too.” He chuckled. “Oh definitely she’s tired of walking already.” I laughed along with him. “I’ll be sure to tell Tom about this and we’ll email you a PT schedule for the week after next.” He stood shaking my hand with a smile. 

“Thank you again.” I smiled, he walked out soon after. I gathered my things not having anything else on my agenda for today except picking up Tyson from school. 

Getting in the car I picked my car riding playlist before pulling out of the facility parking lot. Driving for a few minutes my Bluetooth started to ring my moms name popping up on the screen. 

 

“Hey mom.” I greeted her as soon as the call connected. “Hey sweetie, how’ve you been?” She asked. “I’m good, I just got my boot off my foot so I can walk normally again. Christen is coming back next week so we’re managing through that.” I listed off. “Well that’s good sweetie. How’s my grandbaby?” She asked. 

“She’s good mom. She’s learning new things everyday. We might even be planning for a new addition.” I smiled. “Finally!” She cheered through the phone. “I thought you two were done but I’m glad I was wrong!” Her voice was filled with glee. “Whatever mom.” I laughed softly. “No seriously I thought you two were finished. I love your sisters but they’re taking a little longer than you did to give me grandchildren.” She joked. 

“I’m sure they will soon enough mom. In their defense I did start early.” I giggled. “I wouldn’t call 24 early but I guess.” She said sarcastically. “Anyway mom, we’re going to be in LA for three days before Christen has to play on Wednesday so we’re visiting you and her parents while we’re there.” I told her. 

“I thought so, I told your father that he would be seeing you sooner or later.” She sighed. “He’s been asking about me?” I asked softly. “For a few years actually.” She resonated in the silence. “Would it be okay if Christen is there? Tyson can be with her godmother for a few hours.” I asked, not scared of my mother but also respecting her enough to trust her wishes. 

“Of course she can sweetheart. I’m sure she would want to meet him too as Tyson is hers too.” I could hear her softening through her words, knowing I needed Christen there. I sighed out nodding to myself. “Okay, I’ll talk with him but I can’t promise anything.” I agreed. 

“Okay sweetie, I’ll tell him. Now you go take care of my grandbaby and have her call me later.” She told me softly. “I will mom. I love you.” “And I love you Alex.” She reassured. She hung up soon after wallowing in her thoughts. 

//

“Jeez Press I didn’t think that much puke could come out of such a small person.” Savannah looked on in disgust as Christen heaved aver the locker room toilet. The stench of the vomit was wafting through the team locker room making her teammates rush to leave after practice was over. 

“I’m fine Sav. Just some bad food that my stomach isn’t agreeing with.” Christen waved her off as she flushed the toilet. “Do you want me to take you to the trainer?” Her teammate worried. “No, I’ve had food poisoning before I just need rest and fluids.” She stood moving to the sink to wash her mouth out and to splash water on her face. “Are you sure.” She asked. “Yeah, I’ll be okay by tomorrow I promise.” Christen smiled softly. Savannah nodded leaving to pack her things for the day as Christen undid her ponytail and sat in front of her locker. 

“Call me if you need anything Press.” Savannah called leaving her by herself. Sifting through the contents of her bag Christen found her cellphone dailing a number that was long overdue. 

“Hey Christen, it’s a surprise seeing you call.” Luke, her agent greeted her. “I’m sure it is.” She said softly. “I need you to get me on an NWSL team.” She got straight to the point. “I thought you loved Sweden?” He asked surprise evident in his voice. “I am but a problem has come up.” She tried to vaguely explain. “Are they hazing you? I will sue?!” He immediately got defensive. 

“Luke no nothing like that. I might be carrying another child, I’m not sure yet but I need to be in the states if this is happening.” Christen explained. “Oh.” He fell silent. “I will try to contact everyone and get back to you C. You’re top priority right now.” He told her. “Thank you Luke. Do you think we could keep this between us? I haven’t told Alex yet.” She asked shyly. “Of course! Confidential.” He reassured me. 

“Thank you. I have to go but I will keep in touch.” Christen said. “It’s no problem. Good luck in your game Thursday!” He said. Christen ended the call with a smile hopeful for the future. 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re reading my other story Safe Haven I’m putting it on a brief hiatus until this story is finished which is scheduled for four weeks from now.


	38. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I’m excited for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it too!

“Good to see you on time Morgan and Leroux!” Pia greeted me and Sydney in the lobby. She was right too, usually we’re always the last ones there but this time we were one of the first here to Dallas. 

“Always a pleasure coach!” Sydney sarcastically responded. Pia rolled her eyes playfully handing us key cards. “Leroux you’re with Wambach and Morgan you’re with Press.” She checked off the list. 

“Coach that can’t happen!” I immediately rejected. “What? You and Press are feuding all of a sudden?” Pia smirked. “No, just I can’t room with her.” I stated again. “So what’s the problem then Morgan?” She rose her eyebrow. “Nothing, just forget it.” I rubbed my temples in frustration. 

I had done what Lauren asked me to do about a year ago. We had won big at the Olympics that year, I also got a girlfriend at the tail end of the year too. If I was going to know what a serious relationship was I actually had to get in one. At least that’s the advice Tobin gave me. 

“Tough shit Al.” Sydney joked as we got on the elevator I rolled my eyes. “I’ve been avoiding her since that camp and succeeding greatly.” I sighed out. “Well looks like that’s coming to an end.” Sydney patted my shoulder. “She’s not here yet so at least you get a few hours by yourself.” She finished as the elevator stopped on our floor. 

“Yeah, I guess.” I sighed again. “See you at training.” Syd split from me heading in the opposite direction as I went in search of my room also. 

//

“Press! Morgan! Up top!” Pia ordered. The gals were scrimmaging today and Christen and Alex were placed on the same team. 

Gradually Alex moved to the center circle to face Christen for the first time today. “Hey Alex.” She greeted with a smile. “Hey CP.” Alex smiled warmly. “Dawn told me we were roommates, am I allowed to pick your brain tonight?” She asked. “Yeah uh sure, just after dinner when everything’s settled.” Alex stumbled through her response. Kicking herself for sounding nervous. 

“Sure? 8 o’clock sharp!” Christen giggled. She didn’t know if she was joking or not but she smiled anyway. “Do I have to rethink my decision on teams! Morgan, kick the ball off!” Pia shouted making Alex jump, broken out of the small bubble they had created. “Sorry coach!” Alex kicked the ball off zoning out completely. 

“Jesus Morgan you’re gonna take my hands off!” Hope yelled at the blue eyes forward. Alex had been focused all practice hitting shots she didn’t even know she could make. 

“Sorry Hopey!” She shrugged heading back to the center circle a small laugh coming from Christen while Hope just grunted in response. “Good shot Alex.” Christen told me softly. She nodded in response distracted again by Syd kicking the ball off. 

//

Did you not listen to my warnings Alex?” Cheney poked her fork in my direction. Her, Syd and Cheney were seated at yet another table together with the addition of ARod this time around. 

“I did! I didn’t even want to room with her but Pia wouldn’t budge!” I exclaimed. “I’m sorry what was discussed? Why were there warnings?” ARod interrupted. “Cheney here set her guard dogs up around Christen so Alex doesn’t taint her.” Sydney giggled loving that this had nothing to do with her this time. I rolled my eyes in her direction. “Well I mean I can see that. You’ve plowed through half of KC and I don’t even know how that’s possible.” ARod chimed in. “That’s purely an exaggeration! And it doesn’t even matter to this whole thing!” I scoffed. 

“That does matter because I specifically gave you explicit instructions to stay away and what do you do? Make the girl fall in love with you!” She exclaimed. “Why is that my fault though?” I scoffed. “I told you not to charm her! That’s why?” She whisper-yelled. 

“That’s why what? Why are you whispering?” Megan Rapinoe interrupting the conversation by placing her plate down joining our table. “No! It was just getting good!” Sydney whined. I darted my eyes at her causing her to laugh more. “Jeez don’t let me interrupt the hot topic!” She laughed softly. “It’s nothing Pinoe.” I shook my head annoyed with the topic. It wasn’t her fault that her and Christen just clicked some how. And plus this could never happen anyway, I have a girlfriend for crying out loud!

“Jeez always a tough crowd with this one!” She joked. “So ARod, how’s you and Adam?” She moved the conversation along. I let my eyes drift to Christen’s table. Kelley talking her head off once again but this time Tobin listening intently so Christen didn’t have too. She too was taking everything in. I caught her eye, smirking as she blushed.

I felt a sharp pain in my shin making me hiss. Cheney shot me a warning look from the across the table. I shook my head smiling in contempt. This is gonna be a long camp. 

//

“So. How does Alex Morgan deal with stardom?” Christen crossed her legs on her bed, she faced me as I scrolled through my social media not wanting to meet her eyes. I wouldn’t let her suck me in with those stormy orbs. 

“It’s okay I guess.” I shrugged answering short. “I’m sure you’ll know about it in the next few months.” I said offhandedly. “You think so?” She asked quietly. I sighed putting down my phone, cursing myself as I knew she was about to work her magic. 

“I know so CP. The only reason you didn’t earlier was because Pia had to pay her respects. Otherwise you might have been bigger than me. Or you will be.” I told her softly. She nodded taking it in with a small smile. “So how do you deal with the pressure? I mean I know a lot of people are counting on you to keep winning.” She asked. 

“I’m gonna be cliche but I don’t. When everything was hard about my life, soccer became easy. That and I didn’t want my mom to pay for college. It’s expensive.” I shrugged. She smiled softly. “You’re deflecting.” Christen said softly. “What?” I rose my eyebrow. “Sorry.“ she cleared her throat. “It’s just I can notice when people are deflecting a discussion. I was a communications major after all Alex.” She told me softly pushing some of her hair behind her ear. 

I chuckled to myself knowing that she was correct. “The paying for college thing is understandable but the not feeling pressure thing is an all out lie.” She said laughing softly. “I’m sorry if I’m being rude. I don’t mean to intrude.” She apologized through laughter. “I mean that answer was such bullshit, I’m not interviewing you Alex no need to have your guard up.” She smiled, her eyes squinting at the edges. 

I nodded softly, “Okay, you really want to know?” I rose my eyebrow. “Yeah, everything. I did say I was going to pick your brain. This is just the beginning.” She giggled. “Okay.” I turned towards her. 

“When I was younger my mom always used to calm me down when I felt overwhelmed. As I got older the more I stressed about getting scholarships and being able to take care of my family with soccer. She understood that there wasn’t a way to protect me from that. So as I got older she let me do things to let me take my stress out and since then I’ve found things to allow me to do that.” I answered truthfully. “What things do you do?” She asked. 

“Sometimes I take a ride and listen to music or I go to a batting cage if there’s one in a city I’m in. Or sometimes I call Syd; when we used to live together we’d go to a field and shoot around and just talk about it.” I told her. Christen nodded. 

“How do you let people in?” She asked completely off topic. I rode my eyebrow at her. “I mean you have a girlfriend you must have told her a lot of these things.” She further cleared up. 

I chuckled to myself. “Me and Vero have never spoken on this actually. She’s busy with games and other stuff and also an ocean away to even have to worry about this.” I shook my head at the thought. “Why? Do you think she needs to know this?” I asked. She looked at a lost for words as I asked her the question. “I mean I don’t mean to question your relationship with her.” She rushed out. 

“Relax Press. I know I’m just asking, she’s told me that she knows you so why not? If it’s going to help at least.” I laughed softly at her nervousness. “Well I mean I think so. Just so she knows your quirks right? I mean I’m sure you two are planning to live together permitting that your relationship is long standing.” She stammered. “Do you think it’s long standing?” I gave my signature smirk as her eyes widened. 

I burst with laughter at her expression. “Got you!” I said through my laughter. She glared at me slightly. “That wasn’t funny.” She stated. “Smile Press, if you get to know me better you’d find out that I don’t take a lot of things seriously. My demons are my demons, I don’t burden people with my problems because why would I do that when they have their own? It’s just easier.” I grabbed my phone again. 

“Why do you do that?” She asked softly. “What’d you say Press?” I asked hearing her murmur under her breath. “I asked why do you do that?” She cleared her throat. “Do what exactly?” I responded. “Try to charm your way out of things. Alex I will admit that you’re hot but you can’t deflect subjects all of your life.” She shook her head. “So you think I’m hot is what you’re saying?” I smiled making her groan but giggle at least. 

“I also didn’t notice you rejecting my charm either Press.” I smiled. She rolled her eyes playfully. “Christen.” She told me softly. “Yeah that’s your name.” I nodded. “No, jeez.” She giggled. “You always call me by nicknames because you don’t want to be familiar. I get it but I would like it if you started calling me by my name. After all we are on the same team for most of the year.” She spoke sincerely. 

I smiled softly liking her endearment. “Okay, Christen. Maybe sometime I can loosen you up, maybe then you’ll stop probing me with questions.” I joked. “Never gonna stop Alex.” She smiled back at me her eyes crinkling into a full smile. Those stormy green eyes smiling at me through her eyelashes. 

Shit. 

I’m in trouble. Start the gay panic. 

//


	39. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyson fluff w/ Chrislex cuteness!

“Mama!” Tyson cried yet again out of frustration. She was sick from one of the kids at school and I had to stay home with her. She hated being sick, so much that the tantrums are out of pure frustration of the situation. I mean I can understand not being able to breathe correctly because of a stuffed nose but for Tyson she hated not being healthy. She had a runny nose and she had vomited last night making her cry non-stop until I got her to calm down. 

She was crying again as her body ached cuddling into me as I tried to comfort her. “It’s okay bug.” I whispered kissing her head and rubbing my hand on her back in soothing circles. “I want Mommy!” She sniffled. “Do you want me to call her?” I asked getting a pouting nod from my child. I smiled pulling out my phone immediately the Press pout showing its full control. 

“Hi my baby!” Christen greeted frowning once she noticed Tyson in my arms. “What’s wrong?” She asked immediately. “Well Ty-Ty here caught a mean bug and now she’s panicking.” I joked setting the phone up so she could talk to the both of us. “Mommy!” Tyson sniffled not knowing exactly what to say but knowing that she wanted her mom. 

“Hi munchkin, is MaMa taking care of you?” Christen asked. “Yes.” She wiped her eyes. “I feel icky!” She told her. “I know baby but MaMa is going to make you feel all better.” Christen told her child. “She burned the oatmeal!” Tyson told her casually. “Hey you tattle tale! I thought we agreed not to tell her?” I playfully gasped. “Sorry.” She pouted yet again. Christen giggled to herself. “Put the pout away for now bug. You might need it later.” Christen called her off. Tyson nodded placing her head in the crook of Alex’s neck, her eyes shifting towards Christen. 

“Mommy?” Tyson asked, Christen’s attention immediately locking on her; not that it ever left. “Yes baby.” She answered. “How come we don’t have a doggy yet?” She asked as if I wasn’t there. “Well bug, we were so busy last week that we didn’t get to look at any but when we’re at Nana’s we can look at some and you can play with Morena and Khalessi.” Christen answered with a smile. 

“Okay Mommy.” She snuggled closer to me. “I’m cold.” She coughed. I pulled a cover over the both of us continuously rubbing her back. “MaMa?” Tyson looked up at me. “Yes T?” I rose my eyebrow. “Tommy just got a little sister; how come I don’t haves one?” She asked innocently. I was genuinely surprised at her question not expecting it at all.

“Well maybe me and Mommy can talk about it.” I responded the best I could. Tyson set her head back down I guess satisfied with my answer. “How’s your day going?” I turned my attention towards Christen who smiled softly. “Fairly good, practice was good and I think we’re prepared for Thursday.” She smiled. 

“That’s good babe. Is it streaming again?” I asked. “I don’t know entirely but I’ll ask. I know you two want to tune in.” She told us, Tyson nodding. She sneezed not long after, a shiver running through her. Her sniffling continued as I felt tears wet my collar and neck. “It’s okay baby.” I kissed her head. 

“Ty.” Christen called the young child’s name. “How are you feeling?” Christen leaned forward into the screen. “Icky.” She said repeating her description. “I know baby but tell Mommy what hurts so I can tell MaMa.” Christen coaxed her. Tyson nodding to her moms request. 

“My nose.” She touched it herself. “Your nose. Okay so what’s wrong with your nose?” Christen prodded. “I can’t blow, MaMa tells me to blow and nothing comes out.” She told her. “And what else bug?” Christen listened intently. “My tummy. It won’t keep food.” She sniffled. “Did MaMa give you sprite?” Christen rose her eyebrow. “Yes, MaMa said it stops the bubbles with bubbles.” Tyson nodded. “Well she’s correct.” Christen smiled at me, winking back at her with a small smile. 

“I’m cold.” Tyson also told Christen. “Well if I know MaMa she gives the best cuddles so I think she’s handling that part. What about your body? Are you tired?” Christen’s attention snapped back to her daughter. “Yes.” She answered. “Do you want to try to sleep angel?” Christen asked. “No, I want to talk to you.” She shook her head softly. “I’ll be here when you wake up T.” C told my mini-me softly. 

“But I want to talk now!” Tyson’s voice was filled with emotion as she wiped her eyes. “Okay baby. We’ll talk until you fall asleep. Is that good?” Christen asked. Tyson nodded cuddling closer to me. 

//

“She’s down for the count.” I chuckled kissing Tyson’s head as she snored softly on my chest. Christen kept her word and talked to the four year old until she passed out. The toddler fighting her sleep until she couldn’t anymore. 

“She’s a trooper.” Christen said softly. I nodded looking down at our little girl. “That she is.” I chuckled. “So I got a call from your mom today.” Christen led grabbing my attention. “She asked me to confirm that we were both going to be at lunch with your dad.” She finished. 

“Yeah she called me the other day to see about it too.” I answered vaguely. “Al, eyes.” The green eyed forward said. My eyes met hers. “Are you ready?” She asked. “Yes, at least I think so.” I answered. “I’ll never really be all the way ready to see him again but I think I need to do this for myself.” I finished my thought. Christen smiled at me nodding at my answer. “Good, I’m with you the whole step of the way.” She said. 

“I love you.” I spoke after a moment of silence between us. “I love you too Al.” She immediately told me back. I shook my head. “You saved my life Chris.” I told her, she looked at me questionably. “What do you mean by that?” She asked confused at the sudden confession. 

“That night in our hotel room. The time in camp when we first connected, I was contemplating ending it all almost everyday. Things weren’t going right in my life and I had typed out my suicide messages to all of my friends and family. I had everything that anyone could want in life then and I still wasn’t happy. But then you started asking me questions. And not just simple questions but ones that made me think.” I told her softly. “And I’m not just saying this because our wedding date is getting closer and I’m getting sentimental.” 

“No, I knew then that we had something special. I know I say that about a lot of events involving us. But that one was the most significant. You actually cared about everything that I was saying and you saw through my lies that night. I knew I couldn’t BS through everything like I did with everyone else.” I continued. “That’s the one reason if any that I want you in my life for the rest of my life. You showed me different when I needed someone to call me out on things. You’re always there no matter what happens. No matter how messed up my childhood and life in general is you’re always there. You pick me up everytime I’m down and you love me, every single time. And I will love you forever for it. Even when you hate me I’ll love you. Always Christen.” I told her ending my rant of emotion. 

“Wow.” She said after a moment wiping her eyes and sniffling. “You yet again move me with your words.” She chuckled wiping at her tears. “Crybaby.” I laughed softly. “Well it’s kind of hard not to be when Alex Morgan is being a sweetheart.” She exclaimed with a smile. “Everytime I think you’ve spoken the smoothest lines that you have left, you always surprise me with an even smoother line.” She said. “I have to stay fresh now don’t I Chris?” I rose my eyebrow playfully. “You definitely do baby. Thank you always reassuring me that I’m loved by you. And taking care of our baby while I’m gone.” She sniffled. “Hey, she’s 50% me right? It’s my job to, it’s nothing C.” I smiled softly. 

“Technically since she looks like an exact replica of you I’d say she’s 80% you.” Christen joked. I nodded along agreeing with her. “And this is only temporary. Soon we’ll stop worrying about not being together. Everything works out in the end.” I winked. 

“It always does huh?” She asked. “Always.” I reassured. “Tell me more about your day. I want to hear every detail.” I leaned back careful not to startle Tyson. Christen smiling through the camera at me as she got ready to speak. 

//


	40. Flashback

“Earth to Pressy!” Tobin snapped in front of Christen’s eyes trying to get her attention. Tobins eyes drifted to the direction of Christen’s gaze locking onto the eyes of Alex Morgan. Sticking her tongue out in response, Alex laughed rolling her eyes at her before paying back attention to what Ashlyn was saying to her. 

“You do not want to go down that road Pressy.” Tobin told her softly not drawing attention to them. Christen rose her eyebrow surprised at the midfielders statement. “I mean she’s a tough case to crack but once you’re in you can’t get out.” Tobin elaborated. 

Christen barely acknowledged Tobins explanation looking in the forwards direction. “She’ll be worth it.” Christen told Tobin softly, Alex’s head thrown back in laughter as she was amused by Ashlyn. “I don’t know Chris, she has a reputation that proceeds her.” Tobin negatively shot her down again. 

“So do you Tobin.” She sniped turning towards the midfielder for her rebuttal. Tobin laughed softly shaking her head. “True, Alex though hers is a whole different animal.” She looked at Christen. “She’s been through a lot in her life. She lashes out at the wrong times and I don’t want you to be caught in the crossfire. That wouldn’t be fair to you.” She explained. 

“Who said I wanted to be involved with her Tobs.” Christen challenged. “Your eyes.” She smirked. “And what do they say?” Christen leaned forward. “That you’ve fallen already.” Tobins answered back. “I don’t blame you, Alex is pretty, funny, smart. You can name a lot of her personality traits but under those traits it’s not that pretty or fun. I’m not gonna discourage you from trying to pursue her but I’m giving you a warning.” Tobin looked at Alex from across the room again catching her eyes once again. This time Alex giving her a questioning look as her eyes shifted between her and Christen. 

Shaking her head she turned towards Christen again. “Looks like she’s found us out.” Tobin braced herself as Alex walked towards them. “Hey Toby. Christen.” Alex nodded towards Christen keeping her eyes trained on Tobins. “Hey Alex.” Christen smiled. “Tobs. Outside.” Alex seemingly ignored her greeting stuffing her hands in her hoodie pockets and storming towards the door. 

“See you at training.” Tobin smiled before following Alex outside. 

// 

“What are you saying to her?” Alex steamed. She wasn’t mad but more so annoyed. Tobin shrugged. “Nothing.” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Tobin, tell me the truth. There’s no way both of you are looking at me at the same time and nothings being said. So what?” Alex crossed her arms defensively. “Do I seriously need to say it?” Tobin looked at Alex with a hard look. “Alex, this charade you’re trying to put on by dating Vero is laughable honestly. Anybody with eyes can see you lusting over Christen.” Tobin spoke getting just as defensive. 

“What does that have to do with Christen?” Alex asked. “Because we all know once that’s over you’re gonna try to get with Christen as a rebound and Alex I swear if you hurt her because of your selfish reasons I will not hold anyone back from going for you! If you cannot decide who you want then don’t by all means don’t pick Christen!” Tobin shouted. Alex’s eyes turned cold as she became hyper aware of her surroundings. 

“If you and Cheney think that I’m such a bad person then why are you friends with me? Obviously you don’t think I have the capacity to treat people well.” She spoke coldly. “That’s not what I’m saying Alex!” Tobin snapped. “It’s exactly what you’re saying. You guys bring up my past which I told you in complete confidence and go spew that as a reason that I won’t be good in relationships. Why do you think I haven’t made a move on her? I know I’ll hurt her! I’m pretty sure we all know that. I just need to get it right once before I try to be there for her! But you two don’t think that’s good enough!” Alex snapped right back completely fed up with her closest friends. 

“Because it fucking isn’t!” Tobin silenced her. “You will not try to get close to her when you have a mediocre idea of love! Love is not something you fall in and out of! Love is something that is withstanding! For better or worse! You only want to be there for the better. Every disagreement isn’t an end all be all but you don’t understand that! And if you think we’re gonna let you have your way with Christen and then cast her aside like she’s garbage you have been sadly mistaken!” Tobin finished storming back into the building. 

“Tobin?” Cheney noticed her cross look. “Go talk to Alex please.” Tobin brushed past her. Cheney gave her a shocked look never seeing Tobin this unhappy before. Heading outside Lauren spotted Alex heading around the building. “Al?” Lauren followed her. 

Coming on the corner she saw Alex round she found her sitting with her knees to her chest breathing heavily. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She sat beside her. Alex shook her head trying to control her breathing, tears of frustration streaming down her face. As her heavy breathing continued Cheney sat beside her giving her time to calm down from whatever is bothering her. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Alex asked softly after about 20 minutes. “What do you mean?” Lauren asked. “You and Tobin make it seem like it’s something wrong with me.” She told her friend softly. “Alex there’s nothing wrong with you sweetie.” Lauren pulled her into her. “Then why are you two making me seem bad for Christen? I haven’t done anything.” She asked sincerely. 

“We’re not. Alex I know you don’t like to talk about a lot of things but since you don’t you haven’t allowed yourself to heal and grow.” Lauren told her. “Christen is recovering from discovering who she is again, that’s why she’s in Sweden right now. She’s not ready for a relationship just like you aren’t. And trust me we love Vero but honestly we know Christen is a fit for you. But hopping in so fast when you two are not ready is a recipe for disaster.” Lauren explained. 

“It might seem like we’re being mean but we have the best interest in you two finding each other. I’m glad you took initiative with Vero but just like I told you before you cannot cheat on her, especially since Vero and Chris are friends. If you’re having second thoughts do not make impulsive decisions. It’s all apart of growing and noticing your mistakes. You’re almost there.” Cheney finished. 

“I apologize if me or Tobs came off harsh, we just love you both so much that we don’t want you guys getting hurt.” Cheney kissed the side of Alex’s head. 

“Thank you.” Alex said softly after a few minutes passed. Lauren just nodded wallowing in the moment. 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only five more chapters left
> 
>  
> 
> sigh...


	41. Present

“Yay Mommy!” Tyson cheered from Alex’s lap. She was home from school again getting over her cold. “Catch them Ty!” Alex smiled catching Christen’s kisses as she blew them on the screen. Tyson followed her mother’s actions tucking them in her shirt with a giggle. 

“Ash I want one.” Ali cooed from her seat on the other side of the couch. “No you don’t. You’re just blinded by the cuteness.” Sydney piped in smiling at Cassius who was babbling about something on the TV. “But they are cute!” Ali pouted. “Trust me, when they puke on you they are anything but cute.” Alex laughed brushing Tyson’s hair out of her face. 

“She’s right babe and you hate puke.” Ashlyn laughed softly. “Yeah and poop.” Ali shrugged. “T had some massive poop attacks. I thought she was doing it on purpose until she stopped breastfeeding.” Alex laughed softly. “And this bugger still has them. It’s almost like he doesn’t feel it coming out of him.” Sydney again sarcastically told as she smiled at Cassius who laughed at his own joke. 

“Mommy scored!” Tyson interrupted their conversation. Christen indeed had scored another goal. The blinding Press smile adorned her face as she blew yet another kiss into the sky. Alex pulled her phone from her pocket smiling as she recorded Tyson catching the kiss. “Cheer for Aunt Pressy!” Sydney cheered with Cassius as he shrieked with glee. Alex laughing as he ran to her legs. 

Lifting him into her lap after she stopped recording. He took a liking to her face cooing every time his hand came into contact with her nose. “You’re being cheeky Cassy.” She giggled as he cheesed at her. “Cheeky!” He laughed softly grabbing her nose again. 

Alex placed kisses on his cheek as he giggled nonstop making Ali pout again in Ash’s direction. “Don’t even think about it Alex!” She scolded playfully. “But Ash!” She whined. “We’ll get you a dog instead.” She compromised. “Fine! But I’m naming it too!” She crossed her arms. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ashlyn smiled. 

//

“Hey you said you needed to see me after the game?” Christen poked her head in her coaches office. “Yes of course. Sit.” He motioned towards the chair across from him. 

Christen shut the door and sat in the seat across from Marcus as he sat at his desk. “So I’ve been contacted by the Utah Royals from the NWSL in the United States. They’ve inquired about your rights and how to propose a trade.” He listed off. Christen sat in her thoughts. 

“Are you unhappy here Christen?” He followed up. “No, of course not everytime I’m here I enjoy my time. I am a few weeks pregnant which is why I need to be close to my wife.” She disclosed, only getting confirmation yesterday from their team doctor who also disclosed she had been pregnant before she got to Sweden meaning she was three weeks pregnant and that’s why she was puking so often now. 

He nodded with a hint of a smile. “I knew it had to be something else. Congratulations Christen.” He full on smiled at the raven-haired forward. “I will approve the trade for you immediately then. They’ve pitched that after your national team camp that you have a two week grace period then report to Salt Lake. Is that okay with you?” He explained. “Definitely! Thank you so much!” She smiled standing to give him a hug. 

“It’s always a pleasure to have you here!” He hugged her back gratefully. “You always have a spot here with us. And tell your wife the same.” He joked pulling out of the hug as Christen chuckled. “I think your agent booked a flight for you tomorrow to head back to the states but I would check with him.” He told me. She nodded. “Okay, I’ll see you around Marcus.” Christen bid him farewell to which he waved. 

Christen immediately pulled out her phone to call her agent. “Christen! I’m assuming Marcus told you the good news!” Luke greeted me as soon as he answered the phone. “Yes! Thank you so much literally!” She gushed making her way towards her team locker room. “It was no problem really, is Alex excited about your new addition?” He asked. “I haven’t had the chance to tell her yet but I know she will be. Tyson asked about another sibling yesterday so this is perfect timing.” She smiled wide. 

“I’ll let you go then. Tell Alex I said congratulations also.” He said. “I will. And thank you again!” She ended the phone call not too long after the smile never leaving her face. 

She gathered her things out of the locker room finally having time to check her text. Many of them dirty text from Alex as expected making her giggle at her antics. She watched the video of Cassius and Tyson celebrating her second goal, Alex sporting a bright smile as the video ended. 

She couldn’t wait to tell Alex the good news and to see the smile on Tyson’s face when she got the news she was coming home. 

//

“Mommy!” Tyson cheered with a smile. Her sniffles small and seeming to no longer bother her. “Hi angel! Are you feeling better?” Christen greeted the child with a matching smile. “Yes, MaMa didn’t burn the oatmeal this time!” Tyson giggled. “Hey little bug! We discussed this!” Alex picked Tyson up a loud shriek leaving Tyson mouth as her mother surprised her. 

“You can’t tell all of our secrets to Mommy.” Alex kissed her face and set her down on her lap so they both could see Christen. “Hi baby.” Alex smiled softly. “Hey Al.” Christen blew her a kiss. “Ooo she loves me.” Alex caught the kiss placing it in her pocket. “You’re silly MaMa!” Tyson giggled. 

“She is Ty-Ty.” Christen laughed along with her child. “I have news for you two.” Christen cleared her throat. Alex pulled Tyson closer as they listened to her closely. 

“So, a few days ago I called Luke and asked him to get me on a NWSL team and guess what?” Christen smiled as Alex smiled with her. “Which one?” Alex gushed. “It’s Utah but before either of you start pouting I get a two week grace period just for you guys.” Christen smiled as Alex cheered. “You hear that Ty! Mommy’s coming home!” Alex smiled as Tyson cheered with her. 

“Wait but I have other news babe.” Christen gushed. Alex nodded. “Do you remember when we used to spend our mornings in your Portland apartment on the bathroom floor?” Christen asked. “Yeah when you first got there you were puking out your guts everyd-“ The realization dawned on her face. 

“Babe!” She exclaimed. “Babe are you serious?!” She asked. Christen could see the tears rimming her eyes. “Yes, I’m serious baby!” Christen nodded with a smile. 

“I can’t believe it!” Alex said tears running down her face. “Mommy, why is MaMa sad?” Tyson looked at her mother confused. “I’m not sad munchkin. I’m so happy!” Alex kissed her head. “Ty, you’re gonna be a big sister soon.” Christen told her daughter. 

“Yay!” Tyson clapped in excitement. “Is that why MaMa’s crying?” Tyson asked. “Yes baby.” Christen felt tears stinging her eyes but she was sure that it was her hormones. “MaMa you can’t be sad.” Tyson wipes some of her tears as Alex chuckled. “I’m happy T I promise.” Alex kissed her head. “I love you Christen.” Alex sniffled wiping her eyes. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Christen smiled. “I love you too Mommy!” Tyson cheered. “And I love you Tyson.” Christen blew her a kiss. “Oooo she loves me!” Tyson replicated her moms antics making Christen giggle. “What am I gonna do with you guys?” Christen shook her head. 

//


	42. Flashback

“Alex, please stop.” Tobin told her friend sternly as soon as she answered the phone. “Tobin please just hear me out! Please!” Alex pleaded. Sighing through the speaker the midfielder prepared herself for the very conversation she didn’t want to have right now. Especially not over the phone. 

“Fine.” She conceded leaning into her couch preparing for it. “I didn’t mean for it to be so sudden. I was supposed to announce it myself but the information got leaked to the press. I promise I wasn’t doing it to be shady and I was going to tell you but again they jumped the gun.” Alex rattled off. 

“Right because everything is everyone else’s fault except yours!” Tobin exclaimed. “Honestly you should’ve told me as soon as you knew you weren’t coming back. I at least thought we were closer than that! You completely blindsided me Alex!” She yelled at her friend. “It’s like you didn’t even care that you were leaving me here so you could start a new life! We’re friends Alex I would’ve understood!” Tobin finished feeling a weight being lifted from her shoulders. 

“I’m sorry.” Alex sighed. “Yeah.” Tobin reciprocates the only thing she knew to say. “Where do we go from here?” Alex asked. “Honestly Al, I don’t know. I love your child and I love you and Chris but I’m still hurt you thought you couldn’t talk to me.” She said. 

“I know Tobs. I regret it everyday, but you know like I know that you guys don’t need me there anymore. I need something new, a new journey.” Alex told her old friend. “What’s done is done right?” Tobin asked rhetorically. “Right.” Alex answered anyway wanting to keep up the conversation. 

“Why’d you call Al? I mean I know you call every week but you’ve been blowing my phone up since Monday.” Tobin changed the subject wanting not to dwell on their slight discrepancy. 

“I’m proposing today.” The blue eyed forward let hang in the air. “Really?” Tobin chuckled happy for her. “Yeah, and I’m sort of freaking out.” Alex laughed unhumorously. 

“Why?” She asked. “I want things to be perfect.” Tobin heard her friends stress through the phone. The midfielder let out a hearty laugh at her nervousness. “Alex, if you haven’t noticed Christen thinks everything you do is perfect.” Tobin kept talking through her laughter. “She’s your person Alex. And I’m not just saying this, Christen thinks the world of you all you have to do is speak from the heart and she’ll fall for you again.” Tobin finished. Alex sighed. 

“You’re right, I just hope she says yes.” Her voice small. “Forget about Vero, she didn’t deserve you. Christen loves you with everything in her just like you love her and T. All you have to do is ask, I promise she’ll say yes.” Tobin smiled as Alex breathed heavy. 

“Okay. I hope you’re right Tobs.” Alex said. “Oh I am.” Tobin answered back her old friend. 

//

“Al! Hurry up we’re going to be late!” Christen yelled upstairs as she held Tyson on her hip. “Relax, I’m almost ready babe!” Alex yelled back trying to fix her tie in the mirror. 

“Our reservation is at 7, it’s 6:30 now.” Christen came in the doorway after another ten minutes with Tyson still on her hip. “I can’t get this damn tie to go correctly!” Alex growing frustrated, threw her tie down on her bathroom floor. Christen giggled picking the tie back up. 

“You should’ve called me up here ten minutes ago if this is what was holding us up.” Christen straightened the piece of fabric out. “Sit.” She told her handing her Tyson who was in her own world taking an interest in her mothers chestnut locks. 

Alex sat on their bathroom counter as Christen fixed the tie with a smile. “Come on we have to drop Ty off with Ali.” She kissed her cheek and grabbed Tyson back from her arms. “Let’s go Morgan!” She playfully said as she turned out the bathroom light. 

“You look beautiful tonight.” Alex told Christen as their fingers were intertwined over the table. They were enjoying dessert as their night was coming to an end. Alex growing anxious by the second. “Thank you babe.” Christen blushed, her eyes twinkling under the dim lights of the restaurant. Alex had got them a private room so they wouldn’t be interrupted through the night. Plus she knew that Christen loved her privacy above all else. 

“I can’t wait to have you bent over our bed when we get home.” Alex slyly remarked to which Christen playfully rolled her eyes. “I knew it was coming.” She giggled. “A little longer baby.” She took a sip of her champagne as Alex let go of her hand feeling for the ring box in her pocket. 

“Babe?” Alex said softly. Christen’s eyes met hers, breathing deep as the stormy green eyes of her girlfriend searched hers in confusion. “Is something wrong?” Christen asked. “No, at least not yet.” Alex nervously chuckled. 

“What?” Christen even more confused than before. Alex sighed standing up and reaching her hand for her girlfriend to take. As Christen stood she sunk down on her knee briefly reliving the all too familiar feeling of this moment. 

Christen gasped as she realized what was happening. “Babe!” She squealed. Alex laughed softly revealing the ring box that had been snuggly in her pants pocket, opening it gingerly. 

“I’ve been planning this moment for months and honestly I’m still a nervous wreck.” She cleared her throat. “So instead of this scripted speech that I prepared I’m just going to speak from the heart.” Alex kissed the back of Christen’s hand. 

“When we started on this journey together I was afraid that I would mess this up and that you would hate me by the time T was born, but I found out that you love me no matter what happens or what I do. When I told you about the trade you didn’t even flinch. You immediately supported me through it all. You take care of me and Ty so gracefully and there is no way I can ever repay you for it. You are an amazing women and I am more than one hundred percent sure you that will make an even more amazing wife.” Alex said as Christen looked at her lovingly. 

“In saying that I want you to hold me accountable to this commitment. When I proposed to Vero I thought marriage was this fairytale thing that two people did just to say they were fully together. But now with you, and the love that you exhibit I know that it isn’t a fairytale and that there are ups and downs that we always come out with a lesson learned and a stronger love. So I want to be held accountable to take care of you and Tyson for the rest of my life. To give you two the love that is deserved to my favorite people in the entire world because you two are worth it. Every time. I want to be held accountable so much so that whatever I’m feeling at the moment will be discussed and I will tell you everything no matter the outcome of it. To be held accountable to never look at a women the way I look at you. That won’t be hard but still. I want to be accountable for anything that concerns you and offer support no matter my feelings because that’s what you do for me. And I love and cherish you big time for it.” She looked into Christen’s eyes as tears fell from them. 

“I love you so much Christen and I never want to stop loving you for as long as I live. Can I do that?” She asked with a smile. “Yes.” Christen smiled tearfully. 

“Will you marry me Christen Press-Morgan?” Alex beamed already knowing the answer to her question. “Yes, a thousand times yes!” She accepted tugging on Alex’s hand to tell her to stand. “Wait baby.” Alex chuckled slipping her original wedding ring off of Christen finger and replacing it with her new ring, watching it sparkle on her fiancées finger. 

“I love you!” Christen pulled her into a hug. Alex smiled kissing her lips softly. “I love you too.” She said, Christen pulled her back in taking her bottom lip in between hers wanting to control the kiss. Alex’s hands immediately found her hips loving when Christen was in control. 

Caressing her cheek the green-eyed forward wanted to be as close a possible to her new fiancé. Slipping her tongue between her lips Alex explored her mouth wanting to live in this moment forever. 

“Keep this up and I’ll bend you over this table Chris.” Alex broke the kiss trailing kisses down her throat as the heat rose between them. “Leave money on the table and lets go.” She whispered grabbing her clutch then Alex’s bicep as Alex grabbed a few bills, placing them on the table and all but dragging Christen out of the restaurant. 

//


	43. Present

I felt kisses being placed on my forehead as I was slowly gaining consciousness. “Baby!” I whined once she started placing them on my cheeks as well. “Wake up!” She giggled pecking my lips. “Five more minutes.” I groaned reaching for her and pulling her into me. 

“I wanted morning sex but I guess you want to sleep so I’ll let you.” She sighed playfully. “Morning sex?” I popped one of my eyes open. “I knew that would wake you up.” She giggled straddling my waist and kissing me fully on the lips. 

“Where’s T?” I asked. “She’s with Kelley all day, now take my clothes off we only have two hours.” She pulled at my hands guiding them to the hem of her shirt. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” I smiled taking her shirt and pulling it above her head immediately attaching my lips to her neck. 

I switched our positions revelling in our bed as Christen’s arms wrapped around my neck. “You’re so beautiful in the morning.” I whispered against her skin as I sucked a love mark into the shadow of her neck. Nipping close to her collarbone I slowly removed her bra leading the small nips down the valley of her breast. 

Christen moaned softly as I stared her down taking one of nipples into my mouth as I massaged the other. Her hand caressing the back of my head as I showed attention to both of her breast. She closed her eyes letting the pleasure take over as I slipped off her panties. My hands gripping her thighs as my kisses trailed down her body. 

“You’re so sexy.” I told her as I licked up her center, sucking gingerly on her clit in my way up. Christen’s hand immediately tangling in my hair. “Fuck baby.” Christen moaned softly as she watched me taste her slick juices. Eating her so much so that she was grinding herself on my face to get more friction. “Yes baby right there!” Christen moaned as I circled her clit in tight circles. I smiled entering her center with my finger making her arch her back off of the bed. 

“I’m close!” She moaned as I caught a rhythm feeling myself getting hard. “Release for me baby.” I stared her down as I continued entering her. She let out a small scream as she came over my fingers. She gripped my hand with hers wanting me to stop for a second as she rode the wave of her orgasm. 

I kissed softly all over her face as her breathing evened out. Her bright green eyes searching for mine as her hands cupped my face. “I love you.” She told me bringing me into a passionate kiss. “She loves me.” I smiled wide as Christen giggled against my cheek. “I do.” She pecked my lips. 

I slipped off my pants and boxers as Christen drew shapes on my bicep. I bent her knees as I positioned myself between her legs smiling as I slipped myself into her. A gasp falling from her lips as a soft moan followed after. Her hand immediately gripped my arm a familiar mannerism for her. 

Her moans echoed off of our hotel room walls as I thrusted into her. My pace was slow as I wanted to stretch this out before we really had to start our day. 

“Faster baby.” She moaned as I kissed under her ear. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I entered her with precision. “In a second love.” I told her softly. 

“You feel so good Chris.” I moaned softly, letting myself feel all of the pleasure between us. She loved when I moaned in her ear, she said it turned her on more. “So tight baby.” I said speeding up my pace as her grip tightened. “Shit!” Christen cursed making me chuckle into her neck. She must have been really turned on because she usually never curses. 

“You like this baby?” I asked in her ear as her moans never stopped. “Yes!” She answered her head buried in our pillows as I knew she was close. “Mhhhmm.” I moaned as my toes tingled, the white hot energy coursing through my veins. “Who’s is this?” I thrusted into her punishingly making her squirm under me. 

“Yours!” She moaned. “I’m gonna cum!” She she told me. I felt the room get hotter as I felt her walls throbbing on my member. “Who’s?” I asked again pecking her lips as my thrust turned shallow. “Yours Alex! All yours!” She met my thrust, her moans turning into small sobs of pleasure as she was reaching her climax. 

“Fuck!” I moaned as I came inside of her. She fell silent as her orgasm came to a peak. Feeling myself getting soft I pulled out of her and cuddled in Christen’s neck. Her fingers threading through my hair as her other hand ran up and down my back. I drew circles into her inner thigh, silence filling the room. 

“Good morning.” I smiled against her neck after a second. “Mhmm good morning baby.” She kissed the side of my face. “I love you.” I told her yet again. “And I love you too.” She responded. My hand settled on her flat stomach but one I knew wasn’t empty. 

“If you weren’t pregnant yet, you would be now.” I said kissing under the shadow of her neck as she giggled. “Must you be so vulgar Al.” She laughed. “I’m sorry babe.” I caressed her stomach thinking about our future child. 

“Come on, we have to break in the bathroom while we can.” Christen smiled as she hopped out of bed. “I love pregnant you.” I joked following her into the bathroom. 

//

“MaMa!” Tyson squealed. “Hi my Ty-Ty.” I picked up Tyson who was running towards me in happiness. “Jesus I see she inherited the wheels from you guys.” Kelley caught up with us after a second. I laughed kissing the side of her head as Tyson giggled. 

“Are you having fun with Aunt Kelley?” Christen asked Tyson who’s smile widened as soon as she saw her over my shoulder. “Mommy!” She cheered as Christen planted a kiss on her forehead, Tyson smiling at her affection. 

“Aunt Kelley said we can go get ice cream after lunch? Can you and MaMa come too?” She asked Christen excitedly. “Not today bug but we can get ice cream again tomorrow when we visit Grandma Pam okay?” Christen compromised. “Okay Mommy.” She clung onto my neck as she made a face at me. I made one back causing her to giggle. 

“I missed you kid.” I kissed her cheek repeatedly. “Me too.” She reciprocated. I saw Christen smile out of the corner of my eyes. “Me and Mommy are going somewhere for a little while but we will be back.” I told her softly. She nodded. “Be back soon?” She rose her eyebrow. “Yep.” I smiled. “Okay.” She hugged me around my neck. 

“We’ll see you later. Say bye to Mommy.” I handed her over to Christen. “Thank you Kell, for looking after her.” I hugged my old friend. “It’s no problem. Plus I get to hoard my Tyson time this camp. Tobs is totally jealous.” Kelley shook her head. “Aunt Kelley come on!” Tyson rushed over to her pulling on her shorts. “Alright kid! Say bye to your madres one more time before we go.” Kelley picked her up letting Ty kiss both of our cheeks before retreating back to the hotel.

“Ready?” Christen intertwined our fingers. “Yeah. As I’ll ever be.” I smiled at her. 

//

“Christen!” My mom pulled Christen into a hug totally ignoring me. “Wow mom you wouldn’t think your youngest child is also at the door.” I said sarcastically. “Oh hush!” She pulled me into a hug also, ushering both of us into her house. Upon instinct I grabbed Christen’s hand, kissing her cheek as we followed my mom into her living room. 

“How are things with you guys? FaceTime calls with Tyson are not enough to know what’s going on.” She joked. Christen giggled as she leaned against me. My mom sat on her loveseat as me and Christen sat on her couch that was adjacent from the loveseat. “Things are good mom. Christen just got back from Sweden so you know Ty and me are happy about that.” I smiled, kissing Christen’s forehead soon after. Christen nodded along never letting go of my hand as she squeezed my bicep. It wasn’t the usual squeeze either more of the squeeze when she was in labor. 

“You okay?” I asked her softly. She nodded her smile more of a grimace. “Nope let’s go.” I pulled her hand so we could stand. Christen’s body lurched as I immediately bridal carried her to the nearest bathroom. As soon as I let her down she vomited into the toilet. 

“Honey is she okay?” My mom stood by the door. I nodded with a bright smile. “More than okay.” I said. “Can you get Chris a glass of water?” I asked my mom who nodded. Christen flushed the toilet after a second, moving towards the sink. 

“This is not how I wanted to tell your mom.” She laughed softly. I laughed with her as she cleaned her mouth out. “Well at least we don’t have to go through the awkward phase of telling her now.” I smiled. “But we didn’t get to give her, her present.” She pouted. “Well we can tell her now and give her the present Wednesday with your mom and dad.” I compromised. “Okay.” She nodded wrapping her arms around my neck. 

“Are you alright?” She asked running her thumb across the back of my neck. “I should be asking you that.” I chuckled just as my mom came back in the bathroom. “So I guess I don’t have to ask since no ones panicking.” She smiled setting down a plate of saltine crackers as well as a glass of water. I shook my head with a bright smile, kissing Christen’s forehead. Her smile just as wide as mine loving my show of affection. 

“Congratulations you two.” She kissed both of us on the cheek smiling. “Come on Mike said he’ll be here in a minute.” She said softly leaving us in the bathroom by ourselves. 

//

I heard my moms laugh echo through the kitchen as she answered the front door. My heart raced as I knew what was about to happen. I was about to face the man I hadn’t seen in 16 years. 

“Christen this is Alex’s father, Michael. Michael this is Alex’s wife, Christen.” My mom introduced them. My hand staying on the small of her back. “It’s nice to meet you. I see my daughter as excellent taste in women.” He smiled. Christen smiled back thanking him. “Hi Alex.” He switched his eyes to me. “Hey Mike.” I nodded in his direction. 

The awkward tension felt from everyone in the room. “Why don’t we go to the dining room and talk.” My mom ushered us in to the dining room table. We sat across from them, Christen immediately grabbing my hand under the table. Mike cleared his throat gaining all of our attention as he seemed to be gathering his thoughts. 

“Well first I want to start by apologizing to you Alex. For so many years of torment that I put you through. You’re my baby girl and I knew that you were more sensitive than Jeri and Jeni. I was so spiteful that you were different that I didn’t step back and see that I was hurting you beyond repair.” He looked deep into my eyes. I deflected his gaze looking down at my hands willing tears to not come out of my eyes. 

“I’ve wanted to hear you say those words for years. Bu-“ “Alex.” My mom said softly. “No, mom I don’t want to be nice about this. You’ve raised me to speak the truth everytime I open my mouth to speak so that’s what I’m going to do.” I looked at her pointedly. 

I felt Christen squeeze my hand subtly under the table to let me know she was here. “I won’t accept your apology. I acknowledge it but I won’t accept it.” I stated. “Now Alexandra Press-Morgan you will not speak to your father that way!” She rose her voice at me. 

I shook my head, laughing but there was nothing funny. “He’s not my father!” I said sharply looking straight at my mom. “And he hasn’t been since I was twelve years old and laying in a hospital bed, healing from wounds that he gave me! And not just physical but emotional too! Did you seriously think I would forgive him right on the spot just because he’s here now? Just because he wanted to see me? What about when I wanted to see him? What about when I used to cry myself to sleep in your arms because he refused to answer the phone for me! He was too ashamed to even face what he did to me but now you want me to immediately accept him back into my life?” I clenched my jaw drifting my eyes back to him. 

“Mike, I didn’t want to even see you today because I had no interest in seeing you after all these years. Because for all these years while you went and disappeared to a new life; my mom, my sisters, my friends, and my wife had to pick me back up. They had to make sure that I was okay before themselves and I will never forgive myself or you for that. It’s not out of spite it’s for myself because I can’t allow you to waltz back in my life like everything’s fine when it isn’t.” I breathed deeply, tears falling from my eyes. 

“You destroyed me but I fought hard to be who I am today without you! I built a family without you! I built a career without you! I don’t need you! And a little after you left I realized I never did! So save your sorry ass apology for someone who wants to listen. Maybe Jen or Jeri they always loved you.” I stood, Christen immediately standing beside me. 

“Sweetie.” My mom said softly. “Just stop mom! Please, I’m begging you to stop!” I wiped my tears harshly. I stalked out of the door knowing Christen was hot on my trail. Stuffing my hands in my pockets I sat on the porch swing pulling my knees into myself. 

“You’re okay baby. Everything’s fine.” She wrapped her arm around my shoulders. “I’m sorry.” I sniffed wiping my tears. She shook her head and grabbed my hand wiping falling tears as they fell. “Don’t be.” Christen smiled softly. “Look at me Al.” She said softly. I turned towards her. Her green eyes shining with pride as she continued to wipe my tears. 

“I am so proud of you right now.” She told me her eyes never leaving mine. “Want to know why?” She asked. I nodded. “Because you poured your heart out in there. You stood up for that scared twelve year old that’s been inside you since that day happened. You finally let everything out babe and I’m so proud of you.” Christen pecked my lips. 

“And you’re not as broken as you say you are. You’re the strongest person I know and you’ve been through so much that I don’t think anyone else could handle. And you came out stronger than ever from this. Believe in yourself babe, trust yourself because I do.” Christen told me. “I love you.” I told her tearfully. She chuckled softly pulling me into a hug. 

“I love you too bubba, so much.” She kissed my forehead. “Come on, we can go to the cliffs and hang out there until dinner.” She pulled me up. “Thank you Chris.” I smiled. She shook her head as I opened her door. 

“You’re worth it. Every time.” She pecked my lips. I smiled bashfully as I closed her door and walked around to my car door. 

Is it safe to say I just fell in love with her all over again. 

//


	44. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 2 months after the last event...

“Syd, Christen will kill all of us if she finds out we went to a strip club for my bachelorette party!” Alex protested as Sydney kidnapped her to head to said bachelorette party. “Well your hubby doesn’t have to find out now does she?” Sydney asked. “You don’t understand! She’s crazy territorial, she will literally eat us alive if she finds out!” She pleaded. 

“Well who’s going to tell her?” Sydney shrugged. “I kind of have to!” I palmed my forehead. “Alex no you don’t! I didn’t tell Dom that we went at mine!” Sydney groaned. “That’s because he was there too! And so was Christen!” I exclaimed. “Al come on, this is the last night before you’re married! Live a little!” The Canadian pleaded. “Fine but if anything and I mean anything goes wrong I’m blaming you!” Álex pointed her finger at Sydney. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” A sly grin spread across her friends lips. 

Alex knew in her gut this wasn’t going to end well for her. But hey, Syd was kind of right, this was the last hurrah before she was married finally. 

//

“Christen let you come here?” Ashlyn closed her car door with Tobin and Allie in tow. “She doesn’t know.” I scratched behind my neck. Ashlyn, Tobin and Allie burst with laughter at my statement. “You’re in deep shit then, Ali said they’re here too.” Ashlyn laughed even harder as my eyes widened. “We’re not going in there!” I yelled in panic. 

“Oh relax Morgan! There’s no way she’s gonna be mad, she’s here too!” Tobin shook her head. “I told her we were at NOBU.” I grumbled. “And why did you do that?” Allie rose her eyebrow in humor. “I thought we needed an excuse!” I sighed. 

“I’m not going down for this! CP is fucking scary when she’s pissed!” Sydney shook her head. I groaned stuffing my hands in my pockets. “Let’s go, I have to record this for ARod.” Tobin laughed prompting Sydney to lead us to the entrance. “I’d never thought I’d witness a murder but Al I would say you’re a dead woman walking right now.” Allie laughed softly tapping my shoulder. 

Getting through security, Ashlyn led us to my inevitable death. Spotting Christen from across the room, she was occupied while she held a conversation with Julie in their section. Ali was currently on her phone while receiving a dance from one of the dancers. Kelley was right beside her but totally entranced in her dancer for the night. 

I sat beside her quietly as Julie’s eyes got wide. “What?” Christen looked behind her shoulder and jumped slightly when she saw me. “What are you doing here?” She asked immediately just as Julie slipped away from us. “Uh we took a detour.” I smiled hopeful that she wouldn’t be mad. 

“Or you were coming here anyway and lied about it.” She replied smartly. “Sorry?” I tried to muster up. She held her hand up to stop me from talking. “You didn’t have to lie Al, it’s kind of tradition to go to a strip club or to get strippers for your bachelorette party. You just needed to tell me the truth but again you make life hard for yourself.” She rolled her eyes. “I shouldn’t have lied, you’re correct but I thought you would’ve been mad if I told you.” I explained. 

“Well now I’m mad anyway Alex.” She responded crossing her arms. “Forgive me, please?” I pouted. “Fine, but only because this isn’t as big of a deal!” She pointed at me. “Right, next time I will tell you.” I nodded. “You plan on getting married twice?” She smirked. “Well technically this is our second time getting married. This time you just know what you’re getting yourself into.” I replied. “And we have a kid too.” I playfully nudged her with a blinding smile. “Just be lucky you’re cute.” She squinted her eyes at me. “And don’t even think about reciting that stupid vine!” She interrupted me before I could do it. “Okay, no singing tonight.” I held up my hands mischievously chuckling. 

Christen moved to sit in my lap as I placed my head on her shoulder relaxing against her, wrapping my arms around her waist to hold her in place I took in her outfit for the first time. She had on a white dress that hugged her curves in all of the right places with a deep V-cut down her breast. She had a slicked down ponytail that was complimented by her signature hoop earrings and light make-up. Clear lip gloss topped off the simple yet sexy look. 

“I know you said that we’re celibate until tomorrow night but I so want to take you to the bathroom right now.” I kissed her neck softly. She turned in my lap to face me, her arms falling to my shoulders. “One more night, then you can do whatever you want to me for the rest of our lives.” She whispered in my ear. I groaned incredibly turned on. 

“Fuck Chris.” I moaned, her thigh brushing against my member. My eyes closed in pleasure as she kissed my cheek. “You look so sexy in this dress.” I gripped her hips stealing a kiss from her. “Thank you baby.” She giggled bringing me into another kiss. “Want to get out of here?” I asked softly her lips still on mine, Christen leading the kiss her hands cupping the sides of my face. “Nope, enjoy yourself here Al.” She laughed pecking my lips a final time before tapping my hands so she could stand. “Love you!” She giggled making her way back to Julie as I sported a raging hard on. 

//

“I want kisses!” Alex drunkenly swayed against Christen who was holding her up on the way to her car. Julie in tow with the keys. “Christen please kiss her so she can shut up.” Julie laughed softly at the drunken girl. 

“I think it’s cute.” Christen cooed at her fiancé who stole a kiss from her; not that Christen minded at all. “She thinks I’m cute but she don’t wanna have sex!” Alex reworded the vine, giggling at herself. “Cute.” Julie laughed shaking her head as they reached the car. 

Christen helped Alex into the backseat making sure she was fully in the car before closing the door. “Christen I want you back here!” Alex whined. “Why didn’t you say that when I was at the door?” Christen turned around in her seat. “Because I didn’t think of it until now!” She pouted. 

Sighing, Christen got back out and sat with her in the backseat. Julie starting the car and heading to their hotel once she got situated. Alex cuddled into her fiancé as Christen caressed the back of head. “I can’t wait to meet you.” Alex said softly resting her hand on Christen’s stomach. 

“Babe.” Christen giggled kissing her softly causing Alex to smile. “We made another baby.” She kissed Christen’s cheek repeatedly. “We did.” Christen answered just as soft. Christen heard Julie gasp in surprise from the front seat. “Oops.” Alex giggled once she heard the surprised gasp. 

“Julie you have to keep it a secret. We were going to tell you guys tomorrow so no speaking.” Alex told her teammate in a child like manner. “I got it Al, promise.” Julie nodded. “Can we make another one tonight?” Alex looked up at her soon-to-be-wife with wide eyes. 

“I think it’s time for bed Al.” Christen placed her head back in the crook of her neck. “We’re not in bed Christen, we’re in your car silly!” Alex wrapped her arm around Christen’s waist lazily. 

“I love you bubba.” Christen whispered pulling Alex closer to her. “Those are my favorite words.” Alex confessed placing a small kiss on Christen’s neck. “I can’t wait for tomorrow, you’ll be my wife then we’ll live happily ever after.” Alex yawned making herself more comfortable on the green eyed girl. “Aw that’s so sweet!” Julie gushed just as she pulled into the hotel parking lot. 

“See I told you! Drunk Alex is cute!” Christen ran her fingers through her fiancés hair as she spoke to her teammate, who only nodded in response. “In a very weird child like fantasy cute, but never the less very cute.” Their teammate stated as an afterthought. “Do you need help getting her upstairs?” She asked. “Can you get Ash for me?” Christen nodded. “Sure thing.” Julie got out heading towards the direction of Ashlyn who had followed them back. 

“I can walk babe.” Alex grunted from Christen’s shoulder. “Sure you can but I need you in tip top shape for tomorrow.” Christen cooed. “Sorry I drunk too much.” She apologized. “Don’t apologize baby, I wanted you to have fun.” Christen giggled. “But I ruined your night.” Alex’s face contorted into the makings of an ugly cry as her head popped up from Christen’s shoulder. 

“No you didn’t baby!” Christen laughed softly pulling Alex’s face close to hers. “I had fun with you tonight and tomorrow afternoon we will have even more fun together. But for right now we need to get you upstairs. Can you do that for me babe?” She pulled her into a soft kiss conveying all of her love for her chestnut haired fiancé. “More kisses?” Alex asked softly as Christen broke their previous kiss. 

Christen smiled nodding as Alex pulled Christen into her lap smoothly. Leading the kiss this time Alex guided Christen to open her mouth with her tongue. Battling for dominance Christen moved to straddle Alex’s waist. Gripping her waist Alex slowed down the kiss taking Christen in as she didn’t want this moment to end. 

Breaking the kiss with her eyes still closed Christen leaned her forehead against Alex’s. “I love you so much.” Christen told her fiancé again. “I love you too.” Alex said back sincerely. “Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?” Alex cheesed, catching her breath. “You did. Along with many other dirty things.” Christen pecked her lips just as her side door opened. 

“Gross!” Ashlyn exclaimed. “If I wanted a live porno I would’ve headed upstairs with Ali already!” She shook her head in disgust. “Oh please we have awesome sex! And you would be honored to watch it!” Alex responded getting a loud laugh out of Christen who slowly got out of her lap and out of the car. “Can you take her to her room? I have to check on T.” Christen asked sweetly. “You better be glad I love your kid.” Ashlyn grumbled hooking her arms under Alex’s legs as Alex held on to her neck. “Thank you Ashy!” Alex cooed laying her head on her chest, Christen closing the door behind them. 

“Sweet dreams my love.” The raven haired forward kissed her fiancés forehead. “Bye Chrissy!” Alex blew her a kiss. Christen caught it tucking it into her purse as she headed inside. 

“To bed! I have a wedding to get to!” Alex said tiredly as Ashlyn chuckled to herself. “Yes you do my friend. Yes you do.” 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good news I’ve added a chapter so there are three chapters left! Happy update day!


	45. Present

“Mama!” Tyson jumped on her mother’s bed early the next morning. A ringing inside of Alex’s head brought her into reality as she groaned herself awake. 

“Good morning T.” She squinted as she pulled Tyson down to embrace her. “Mommy said you have to get up so she sent me! And Toby.” Tyson deadpanned as she recited what her mother told her. “Wow kid nice to know I’m just an accessory.” Tobin scoffed playfully as she grabbed things from Alex’s closet and set them on the unoccupied space on her bed. 

“Chris said you wouldn’t get up straight away so we brought Tyson along to help you get ready. Oh and CP left a note for you in the bathroom.” Tobin pointed in that direction as Tyson proceeded to cling onto her neck. “Welp let’s go bug. Mommy wants us to look our best today!” Alex yawned cradling Tyson in her arms as she stood,!stretching as best as she could and heading to her bathroom. 

Brushing her teeth she sat on the counter grabbing said letter that was taped to the mirror. “What’s that?” Tyson asked turning in her arms to get comfortable against her chest. “Something Mommy left for me.” I answered after wiping my mouth and putting my toothbrush away. “Read?” Tyson peered up at me. I nodded with a smile opening the letter to see Christen’s familiar cursive handwriting. 

I cleared my throat comically getting a giggle out of Tyson. “Dear Alex, since I know you’re going to woo the crowd with your words at the ceremony I wanted to give you a personal memento beforehand. I have Tyson there so she can tell me if you cry ;).” I laughed softly, Tyson giggling along with me. 

“Over these last four years I’ve learned you from back to front and just a little in between. I’d be lying if I said that while learning you I didn’t also learn things about myself. You are the most caring and loving individual I’ve met in my lifetime. You unlocked things within me that I never even knew were there. You pushed me to step out of my comfort zone and to stay there. But I think the most important thing you’ve taught me is how to impose my will. And I don’t even think you realize you did it.” I paused smiling at her words. 

“This might be a tear jerker Ty.” I kissed her head as she stayed silent. 

“After I had T I thought I was done with the soccer. I felt like damaged goods that nobody wanted to take a chance on.” I choked up knowing exactly the moments she wrote of. “But you Alex picked me up. You were the reason I worked harder in training, without you I wouldn’t have been able to fight against my demons to reach gold that summer. You imposed your will into me everyday and night relentlessly. You instilled in me that everything I did was bigger than just some dumb medal. That we were teaching our daughter, our fans, family and even future kids that anything is possible if you lock down and focus on the goal. Giving up wasn’t an option and you’ve made that clear for me everyday since then. It’s always you sacrificing for me, and don’t you say you’re not because I see it everyday.” I laughed as tears clouded my eyes. 

Tyson tapped to be let down. Setting her on the floor she got tissue from the roll and handed it to me. “Thank you bug.” I sniffled kissing her forehead. “You’re welcome Mama.” She reached her arms up to be lifted again. Getting comfortable I searched for where I left off realizing I was almost at the end of the page turning it over to see another full page I had left. 

“In saying that you’re never resentful in sacrificing for me. Partly because I don’t think you notice and secondly even if you did you don’t them count as sacrifices; which I will always be grateful for. If Tyson needs something you’re always there, always attentive to what she needs. If something’s going on with me you’re the same way. Maybe sometimes you’re a little extreme, the Chicago incident for example but you make it known by others not to mess with our peace or our ‘will’ as I secretly call it.” I smiled turning the page over. 

“You’re instilling the same things into our daughter right before my eyes. She might favor me just a little over you (which again I think is totally fair since she looks like a clone of you) but her personality, her attitude about things, even her mannerisms resemble you. But she has something that you didn’t have as a kid and that is emotional intelligence. I cannot take all of the credit for it either Alex. You make it your mission for all of us to talk. Over the last few months I’ve watched Tyson talk out her feelings with you whether that be word of mouth, over FaceTime or face to face. There’s nobody else I would pick to be her mother except you.” I looked at down Tyson who smiled back up at me. 

“Mommy mentioned me four times!” She gushed, holding up four fingers as I shook my head with a smile. “She did, didn’t she?” I blew raspberries in her cheek getting laughter from my little girl. 

“Stop Mama!” She pushed my face away her smile never leaving her lips. “Okay let’s focus here.” I conceded finding my stopping place. 

“Marrying you today is the best decision I will make in my life. Well after having Tyson but you understand of course.” “Five!” Tyson cheered interrupting me. “You have made me a better person and I know you’ll deny it and say it’s the other way around but you Alex no longer need to be humble about your growth as a person. When we first met you were a shell of the person you are today. Had I even mentioned you opening up to me five years ago you would’ve told me to fuck off and mind my business-“ 

“Swear jar!” Tyson interrupted again. “You my love have to talk to you Mommy about that. She wrote it!” I laughed at her antics. “But you said it loud!” She countered pushing her eyebrows together to try to curate a glare, crossing her arms to try to add affects. “Fine!” I groaned. “I’ll give it to you later okay?” I bargained only to gain a celebratory nod from my child. Returning my attention back to the paper I read on. 

“ - but today if I ask there’s no hesitation. You find a quiet place and we talk about everything until it’s resolved. That’s growth Alex. It’s been remarkable seeing you grow as a person over the years. And as we get married for the second time I can say you are not the same person I married at that Vegas chapel years ago. You’re my Alex. The Alex that I love so deeply I don’t think they have words for. The Alex that I will love for the rest of my life. And most importantly the Alex that is the mother of my children. I’ll see you at 1:30 sharp. I love you. Christen.” I finished the letter wiping under my eyes as I folded it back into its original position. 

“Finished?” Tyson asked. “Yep all finished.” I smiled. “You’re happy?” She rose her eyebrow as she watched me wipe more tears. “As I’ll ever be.” I sniffled. “Why?” She looked up at me with wide eyes. “Because me and your mom found each other bug. And today we’re getting married.” I told the curious girl. “Will I get married?” She followed up. “Only if you want to.” I nodded. “Will I be this happy?” She immediately asked. “If you allow yourself to be this happy then yes in the future you will be.” I told her truthfully. “Is Mommy this happy?” She still hammered away. “Maybe happier. She is marrying me after all.” I joked getting a giggle from her. 

“Come on kid let’s get dressed then you can ask all of the questions you want.” I stuffed the letter in my pocket and heading back into the room. 

//

“Knock, knock.” My moms voice rang through my ears as she opened the room door. My bridesmaids already leaving as I prepared myself. 

“Hey mom.” I smiled at her softly, looking at her through my mirror as I made sure everything was like I liked it on my body. “You look so beautiful sweetie.” She came to stand beside me. “Thank you.” I turned towards her fiddling with my engagement ring out of nervousness. “What’s wrong?” She asked zeroing in on my ring play. “Just nerves.” I sighed. 

“Why the nerves?” She poked. “Just; I don’t know it’s nothing really.” I shook my head. “No it’s not. If it’s affecting your mood then it’s something rather than nothing.” My mom told the familiar saying. “I say that to Alex all the time.” I smiled softly. “And I’ll bet you it works every time too?” She smirked. “Like a charm.” I nodded with a knowing look. Sighing out I leaned against the vanity. 

“I know it’s stupid but what if Alex decides she doesn’t want this? That everything is a mistake?” I let out avoiding my moms eyes. “Do you want the truth Christen?” She grabbed my hand. “Always.” I nodded. “If Alex didn’t want to marry you she wouldn’t be here. I’m sorry but you picked quite an honest girl Mo. Like brutally honest if we’re telling the truth here.” She chuckled. 

“I remember when we had our private conversation the very first night she came over, I had every intention of threatening her but I didn’t have to. She said to me and I quote ‘you don’t have to like me or even want me to be in your family but I am going to be in my childs’ and Christen’s life’ and that’s when I knew. I knew you had chosen the right one. Even though I still talked to her another time after that about your well being, which she again handled with grace, I knew she was the only person for you.” She squeezed my hand. 

“I don’t think that girl has turned an eye to another women after she met you. That’s just how enchanted she is by you. It’s fine to second guess, it’s what makes us human but we have to push those aside and go through with our initial decision. Granted that decision is the right decision we’ll be happy for the rest of our lives. Which I know you will be and you’ll give me more grandchildren down the line than the three I already have now. Hopefully.” My mom smiled at me while pointing to my still flat stomach. 

“Remember this whenever you two are fighting. She loves you and you love her. Never forget that.” She kissed my forehead before letting herself out of the room. 

//


	46. Flashback

“Syd! We’re leaving now! Come on!” Alex yelled from the other side of their bathroom door. “Relax Al. I’m finished!” Sydney opened the door. “Jeez for someone who didn’t even want to go out you sure are rushing me.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever, I’m just making sure they don’t leave us.” She grumbled walking out of the room heading towards the floor elevator. “Hey.” Sydney caught up to her and grabbed her arm. “I know things with Vero didn’t work out the way you thought they would but maybe it was for the best.” Sydney spoke softly. Alex shook her head. “Just don’t. Not tonight, I just need one night not to be about her.” She sighed. 

Sydney nodded understanding her friend wanting to forget her recent heartbreak. “Okay, well how about we have fun tonight. Forget about her.” Sydney smiled small just as the elevator dinged. “Thanks.” She nodded stepping on after Sydney. 

//

“Why aren’t you sitting with the group?” A curious Christen Press sat beside Alex as she waited for the bartender to notice her for another round of drinks for the table. Alex stared at her fellow forward for a second before shaking her head, throwing back yet another shot. 

“Not in the mood tonight.” Alex answered after the burning sensation subsided in the back of her throat. Christen nodded silently taking in her mood as Alex tapped against the counter. The bartender that the green-eyes forward had been waiting on appeared to fill up Alex’s shot glass again. 

“Anything for you ma’m?” He turned to Christen. “Um, just whatever she’s having.” She answered with a warm smile wanting to keep Alex company. She had heard about the failed engagement through the grapevine and knew that’s what must of been bothering the forward right now. 

As he filled up her shot glass Alex had tapped again making Christen question just how much she had before she walked over. “Don’t worry I’m giving her the watered down stuff.” He whispered to her. Christen smiled gratefully downing the shot herself and tapping for another. 

“You don’t have to stay here CP. I’m okay.” Alex slurred. “I know, but I want to.” She told her. “And it’s Christen remember?” Alex only nodded in acknowledgment of the correction. “Do you want to dance?” Christen asked after a beat, not liking that Alex was in a bad mood on their only night off from camp. They were in Las Vegas after all. 

“You don’t have to do this Christen. I’m fine drinking the night away.” She sighed. “I know but I want to.” Christen placed her hand on Alex’s bicep. “Okay.” She conceded standing on her wobbly legs. “Let’s see if you have moves.” Alex smirked. Her drunken state not affecting her ability of her facial expressions. 

Christen smiled downing another shot before taking Alex’s hand and leading her onto the dance floor. 

Evidently a sick joke was being played on them because as soon as they had gotten comfortable a slow song blasted through the club speakers. Christen’s cheeks flamed with a blush that could be seen even in the darkest of clubs. 

Alex wasted no time gripping Christen’s waist and pulling her towards her. Her eyes searching for the stormy green eyes she usually shied away from. Not caring that their teammates might be on the dance floor, Alex wrapped her arms around Christen letting her lay her head on her chest. Taken by surprise Christen finally hugged her around the waist as the blue-eyed girl put her chin on top of Christen’s head. 

Feeling the heat rising on her cheeks she knew she needed at least a couple of more shots to loosen up. Alex made her nervous beyond relief especially in the state that she was in now. She’d never seen Alex so close to anyone and what’s even more surprising is that she would feel comfortable doing it with her. They weren’t as close as the other girls in the team. Not at all her fault, Alex seemed like she was scared to even say a word to Christen after their conversation in their room. She honestly didn’t know why either, she had though it had went well. 

“I can hear you thinking Press. Relax and enjoy the moment.” Alex spoke placing a small kiss on the shell of her ear. Nodding Christen pulled Alex closer letting Alex control the dance. Closing her eyes she followed her lead, Alex placing kisses on her head ever so often. On the outside looking in they might have looked like a couple that had been together for ages but Christen knew if she didn’t stop this now it could go further than she wanted it to. 

“Want to take another shot?” Christen whispered after the song ended, a fast paced song replacing the once intimate setting. “Are you trying to get me drunk Pressy?” Alex grinned lopsided. “Maybe.” Christen giggled. “Alright then.” Alex grabbed her hand this time leading her back to their empty seats tapping again on the bar. 

“I think I’m going to have to cut you two off.” The bartender told Christen as the night had progressed. Christen was feeling the effects of the alcohol while Alex was hyper active trying to get Christen to dance again. Saying that she didn’t get the experience of actually dancing with her. Her words exactly. 

Christen giggled understanding that she had, had a lot to drink in the last two hours. “Where do I pay my tab off?” Christen heard herself slur. “Don’t worry about it. Seemed like your girlfriend needed it.” He shook his head. “Oh she’s not my girlfriend.” Christen blushed. “Yeah, but you want her to be. Eyes don’t lie.” He shrugged. Christen smiled small or big. At this point she didn’t know what her face was doing. “I hope you two end up together.” He smiled before walking off. 

“Come on Press. You owe me a dance!” Alex tugged on her arm. Christen giggled stumbling towards the dance floor. Alex wrapping her hand around her wrist as they sifted through the crowd. 

Alex gripped Christens hips letting them glide expertly against her as Christen pushed herself against Alex. Her back to Alex’s chest as her ass pressed against her. She felt a subtle poke from between Alex legs as she grinded her hips to the beat of the music. 

“Fuck.” She heard Alex curse in her ear. Slightly removing herself from behind her, Alex stepped fully away staring Christen down. Feeling small under her gaze Christen looked away from her teammate. 

Alex walked back to the bar tapping on the counter again. “I don’t care you know.” Christen had just processed what happened for the forward to suddenly have a change in moods. Alex shook her head. “She said that too.” She downed another shot but immediately spitting it out. “Is this just club soda?” She exclaimed slamming down the glass. “Sorry dude, you’ve had like a whole bottle of just shots. Can’t have you dead just because you want to drink your sorrows away.” The bartender shrugged leaving her again. 

“This is such bullshit!” Alex shook her head and standing. “Hey! Calm down okay.” Christen grabbed her wrist. “Just leave me alone!” She yanked her wrist out of her grip and walked away. 

Panicking Christen followed after her, well drunkenly stumbled after her. 

//

“Why are you following me?” I stopped walking about ten minutes after storming out of the club. “Because I want to make sure you’re okay.” Christen answered earnestly. “I’m okay, now leave me alone!” I stressed. 

“But you’re not! Everyone on the team can see that! Hell even the bartender saw it!” She raised her voice. I rolled my eyes and stuffed my hands in my pockets. “Are you like a shrink or something because you sure act like it half the time?” I bluntly stated watching as her features turned cold. “No, I’m not but I am your friend. I just want to know what’s wrong?” 

I scoffed more to myself than at her statement. “Christen we don’t even know each other enough to be friends!” I rejected her reasoning. “You said Christen.” She responded not affected by my statement. “Because that’s your name!” I looked at her in confusion. “It is but you never called me Christen until I offered you my friendship. We’re friends.” Christen crossed her arms daring me to object. 

“Okay fine but stop fucking looking at me like that!” I shook my head continuing on my walk. “Like what?” She caught up to me. “Like I kicked your dog or something. I’m not a lost cause or somebody that you pity. I’m just having a bad day.” I shook my head, the memories of Vero no longer blocked because of the alcohol in my system. 

“And why are you having a bad day?” She responded. “Because I just am.” I sighed not wanting to discuss the girl I promised to forget about tonight. Christen nodded along keeping quiet beside me. 

“Do you want some more booze? We could go to another club.” She asked after a moment. “I’m okay. Do you want more booze?” I rose my eyebrow. “Kind of.” She answered. “You make me nervous.” She said even quieter, had I not been beside her I might not have heard the remark. 

“I do?” I smirked. Her eyes widened at my question. “I didn’t mean to say that.” She stammered. “I know, but now that you’ve admitted it I want to know.” I winked. She fell silent hugging herself. “Look Press, I’m pretty easy going. How about we get something to eat and just talk. I’ll even get you some more booze if you’d like.” I ran my fingers through my hair. 

“Okay.” She nodded shyly. “Okay then.” I smiled. 

//


	47. Flashback

“This is so good! How did you know about them?” Christen gushed over the tacos. I had taken her to a food truck that I had heard about from some of the fans. “I just got word about it and they keep up late hours, perfect late night food spot.” I told her with a shrug. 

“It’s amazing!” She smiled taking a sip from her Corona. “I just think you’re drunk on an empty stomach.” I laughed softly taking a bite of my own taco. “Okay maybe I am, but it’s still good Alex. Lighten up.” She giggled clearly more tipsy than when we left the club. “You keep telling me that.” I shook my head. 

“Because you’re always so uptight. So serious and grumpy.” She smiled softly. “What I said at the club I meant it. I don’t care what you have below the belt.” She said after a moment of silence. I nodded not looking directly at her. 

“And stop doing that too.” She caught my eyes. “I’m sorry I just like eye contact, it’s just something that developed over time. I feel like when I can look in peoples eyes, they tell a different story than their words.” She rattled off explaining with her hands. 

I nodded taking everything she said in. “I can’t help it, your eyes are very striking.” I said. She blushed at my statement. “As if yours aren’t.” She looked me in my eyes. “Liquid courage Press.” I tipped my taco in her direction before eating again. “What?” She rose her eyebrow. 

“You wouldn’t say that if you weren’t drunk right now.” I said matter of factly. “And you’re so good at holding in your secrets yourself?” She rose her eyebrow. “Since I was younger. I know how to hold my liquor too.” I laughed softly. “And how do you know I won’t say these things when I’m sober?” She asked. “I don’t but I assume you won’t.” I shrugged yet again. 

She hugged herself again as the night had turned quite nippy. All she had on was a simple dress, she had already shed her heels claiming her feet hurt. I moved to her side of the wooden table we occupied shedding my jacket off of my shoulders and wrapping her in it. “Why do you want to know me?” I asked. 

“I don’t know, you seemed closed off from the rest of the team. I mean you smile and laugh but nobody really knows you except maybe Sydney, Tobin or Cheney.” She sighed. “I want to know you the real Alex. Not Alex Morgan the superstar soccer player. Like I said before you’re not okay but you’re trying to act like it. I just want you to feel comfortable with me.” She explained. 

“It’s been the worst and best year of my life.” I commented. “I don’t like talking about things because they make them real. If I don’t talk they didn’t happen.” I sighed. 

“That sounds really stupid and childish but you know maybe Tobin was right about one thing.” “About what?” She asked. “It’s stupid. It’s nothing really, she was just right.“ I shook my head. “Well if it’s affecting your mood then it’s something rather than nothing Alex.” She told me. 

“She said I’m a child when it comes to emotions. That I think love is a fairytale and she’s right because I just got my heart broken and I don’t know how to deal with it. Drinking is a pretty stupid way to cope, but it helps me forget.” I ran my fingers through my hair. 

“Is this the liquor talking?” Christen nudged me with a giggle. I smiled at her softly. “I guess it is.” I shook my head. “Cheney told me to stay away from you which is why we didn’t talk after we shared a room. She said you were going through your own thing so I should just leave you be.” I confessed. “I listened of course because I don’t want to wreck your life like I do mine. I’m not scared of you, I’m scared of hurting you.” I said. 

Christen grabbed my hand, stroking my hand back and forth with her thumb. “I have a choice in this too.” She spoke softly. Caressing my face she looked me in my eyes. “I want to kiss you right now.” I said. Christen laughed leaning her forehead against mine. “Do it then.” She said. Not letting her second guess her statement I took her lips in mine gripping her neck and bringing her closer. 

Opening my mouth, Christen slipped her tongue in her hand gripping my bicep. Tasting the alcohol on her tongue I brought her deeper into my kiss wanting to taste all of it. Wrestling for dominance I smiled through the kiss, happy that this was finally happening. Christen pecked my lips again after she broke it, her breathing labored. “I’ve wanted to do that since we met.” I laughed softly letting her rest her head against my shoulder. “You could have, had you not started dating Vero.” She giggled. “Yeah.” I answered back. 

“Let’s get married!” Her head popped up from my shoulder. “What?” I looked confused. “You heard me Alex.” She looked me in my eyes again. “Yeah I did. I know you’re drunk but I didn’t think you were that drunk.” I said wearily. “I’m serious. Vero was a mistake that could’ve been avoided had we both not been stupid and actually talked. Now we’re getting a second chance, you were ready for marriage with her why not marry me instead?” She rationed. 

“You want to willingly elope with me?” I asked just to make sure. “Yes, why is that so hard to believe?” She giggled. “Because it’s me. Plus you’re the most beautiful girl on the planet and you want to willingly marry me?” I exclaimed. Another blush creeped up her cheeks. “Come on.” She pulled me up from the table. 

//

“I can’t believe we got married by Elvis! Or married for that matter.” Christen clutched my bicep in our cab. She was still gushing over the whole ordeal while I smiled at her. In the back of my mind I still doubted any of this was real. It’s no way Christen just agreed to marry me and then actually go through with it. 

“Yeah that was pretty wild.” I laughed softly kissing her forehead. “Do you think they’re back from the club?” Christen asked. “Probably not its only 2. Why?” I asked. “We can consummate this marriage.” She smirked. “We can’t.” I shook my head with a chuckle. “You don’t want to have sex with me?” She asked just as our cab stopped in front of our hotel. 

She got out with her arms crossed leaning against the car as I reached in my pocket for money. “I wouldn’t answer that question if I were you kid.” The cab driver laughed. “Don’t worry I wasn’t.” I laughed handing him the money and stepping out wrapping my arm around Christen waist. 

“Let’s go upstairs. We can finish this discussion there.” Leading us to the elevator Christen remained quiet beside me. Kissing her forehead again as we got on the elevator she leaned against me silently as we waited.

As the elevator stopped on our floor I grabbed her hand leading her to my room and slipping my key card in, closing the door once she entered. 

Christen sat on my bed as I emptied my pockets on my bed side table sitting beside her afterwards. 

“I want you to actually remember this. I don’t want this to be just some drunk hookup that you forget tomorrow. Trust me I can’t handle that.” I told her looking at her side profile. “Alex quit worrying about me. At least for right now, I’m fine. I’m aware of what’s going on.” She said sincerely. “See you say that but when we wake up tomorrow we will be right back to not speaking to each other.” I shook my head. 

“Okay stop!” She silenced me. “I decided I wanted to marry you today! I did that on my own understanding! Don’t doubt me just because you think I’m someone else! I’m not her! Get that through your head, I will never hurt you!” She finished. 

“All of this just because I said I wanted to have sex with you.” She laughed un-humorously. “I want to have sex with you too. You just can’t give consent right now Christen! We’re both still a little drunk, rational decisions never come from drunk people.” I told her my voice small. “How about this. We come up with a safeword. If I don’t remember it tomorrow we annul this marriage and stay away from each other. If I do we still get an annulment but we start courting each other.” She compromised. 

“So you don’t want to be married either way?” I rose my eyebrow. “Obviously you’re not ready and this was a rash decision even I can admit that but it doesn’t mean I don’t want this. I do we just need a redo.” She grabbed my hand. 

I nodded looking into her eyes. “Green. Green will be the safeword.” “Green it is.” She pecked my lips while moving into my lap both of her legs on either side of me. “You yelling at me by the way is a huge turn on.” I smirked gripping her ass, her dress riding up because of her position.

“I’ll have to do it more often then.” She fully kissed me on my lips as a moan filled my room. “Please.” I smiled against her lips feeling all of my blood rush to my member. Flipping us over I moved us to the middle of my bed. “Rip it off.” She panted as I trailed kisses down her chest. “The dress?” I asked sucking small love bites against her skin. 

“Yes, rip it off!” She whined. Adhering to her wishes I ripped her dress in one go exposing her red lingerie underneath. Her lace bra barely covering her erect nipples. “You’re so beautiful.” I whispered unhooking her bra in the front. Looking in her eyes I took her right nipple in my mouth a moan fell from her mouth as she stared right back at me. Licking up the valley of her breast I took her lips in mine again, tweaking her left nipple in my hand. 

Taking my face between her hands she ran her thumb along my jaw as it flexed in response. I opened her mouth on instinct as I reached for the hem of my shirt. Separating us for a second before our lips met again. “I thought I made you nervous?” I smirked kissing down her body. “You still do.” She smiled sitting up. “Can I?” She motioned towards my pants. “Yeah go ahead.” I sat on my knees as she unbuckled my belt and undid the clip of my pants. 

“You’re big.” She gasped at my erection poking through the bottom of my boxer briefs. I bit my lip as she ghosted her hand over my member. I pulled her down by her waist pulling off her panties off once her back hit the mattress. “You’re this wet for me?” I smiled mischievously. “All for you Alex.” She pulled me down by my neck as I teased her entrance. 

Slipping my finger into her as she moaned, her back arching off the bed. Entering her at a solid pace I added another finger as she watched me. “Stay right there.” She moaned gripping my hand with hers. “Just think how you’d feel around me.” I whispered. “So good Alex. So good.” She moaned as I circled her clit with my thumb. Her hips bucking against my hand in pleasure. “I’m close!” She squirmed planting her face into my pillows. 

“Show me don’t tell me babygirl.” I kissed along her jaw as she tried pushing my hand away, the pleasure too much for her. “You can’t run from me Christen.” I spoke in her ear spurring her on. 

“Alex!” She all but screamed as she came around my fingers. Her whimpers of pleasure making me even harder than before. 

“Fuck you’re even beautiful when you cum.” I pecked her lips repeatedly. “Take these off.” She pulled at my waistband. “You take them off.” I responded guiding her hand to hook in them. Her nails grazing my protruding veins as she pulled them down a shy smile gracing her features as she was met with my raging erection. 

Tilting her head up to meet my eyes I looked in them deeply. “Are you still sure about this? You’re okay?” I asked. She nodded eagerly biting her lip. Pulling on her lip to release it from behind her teeth I pecked them soundly. “Words sweetheart.” “Yes, I’m still sure about this.” Christen giggled. 

“Don’t take your eyes off of me. No matter what.” I gathered her juices around my tip. Entering her gingerly I gaged her facial features to spot any discomfort. 

“You still okay Chris?” I kissed all over her face to ease her. She moaned softly clinging onto my neck. “Move please.” She said in my ear. 

Thrusting into her, her legs wrapped around my waist bringing me closer to her. “Fuck.” I cursed feeling pleasure course through my veins as I stared Christen down. My gaze never leaving her eyes as I sped up my pace. “Yes Alex! Right there!” She screamed as I hit a new spot inside her. “You’re so deep!” She moaned matching my pace. 

“You feel so good Christen.” I whispered in her ear. “Oh God!” She gripped my neck as I felt her walls fluttering against me. “You gonna cum baby?” I asked placing my hand flat against my headboard pounding into her. Our skin clapping together as I chased my peak. 

“Yes Alex! Shit don’t stop!” She moaned against my neck. As I felt myself come undone Christen’s silky walls sucked me in deeper as she came. Her fingers running through my hair as she tried to steady her breathing. 

“Are you on birth control?” I asked softly pulling out of her my dick still erect. “Yes, so we’re good.” She smiled tiredly. “You’re not dying on me are you?” I laughed pulling her to straddle my waist. “Just need a minute.” She laid against my chest, snuggling with her eyes closed. My fingers running along her arm as she relaxed. 

Pulling the covers over the both of us I turned out my bedside lamp. 

I felt Christen grinding herself subtly against me after a few moments. “Chris.” I moaned softly. She giggled as she guided herself down my shaft ignoring me completely. She threw her head back as the moon highlighted her toned body. “Damn baby.” I relaxed against my pillows as she steadied herself against my thighs. 

Gripping her hips I guided her to where she needed to be. Before I could take the lead she pushed my hands away leaning down to grip my neck. “Don’t take your eyes off me.” She bit her lip as she lifted her hips at a fast pace. Nodding I propped my knees up to support her. “Make me cum for you Chris!” I spoke in a commanding tone as I gripped her ass. Her eyes never leaving mine as she shuddered against me. 

My toes curled in pleasure as she never stopped her fast pace. “That’s it Christen, don’t stop.” I said quietly. “I won’t baby!” She moaned the pleasure shooting through her as she brushed her g-spot. “Say it again! Call me that again!” I said extremely turned on by her moans. “You’re filling me so good baby. You’re gonna make me cum.” She panted against me as she chased her orgasm. 

“Fuck!” I felt close. “Keep doing that!” I smacked her ass. Curses fell from her lips as I met her pace, my strokes short and sharp. 

“I’m cumming!” She screamed as she shook against me her body trying to handle the white hot pleasure running through her. My pace never stopping. My member was being squeezed for dear life as I still entered her. 

“Cum in me Alex please!” She whined as I thrusted into her channel. “Mhmmm.” I moaned, my orgasm being stubborn. A sweat broke above my eyebrows as Christen matched my pace yet again. “Cum in me!” She repeated. “Oh fuck!” My load shot deep into her as I fell limp against the mattress. “Damn Christen!” I moaned. 

Christen laid her head in the crook of my neck. As I pulled out of her I kissed her head, wrapping my arms around her body. 

“I hope you remember tomorrow.” I sighed. “I will.” She kissed my cheek. “Sleep bubba.” She yawned pulling the covers back over us. 

//

Awaking to Christen snoozing on my chest. I wiped down my face to fully wake up, looking at my bedside clock. We didn’t have training until later but we still had to wake up before Sydney got back. 

“Chris.” I shook her slightly. “Mhmm.” She groaned. “We have to get up.” I laughed softly. “You give me good sex and expect me to function properly in the morning. I don’t think that’s how it works Alex.” She tightened her grip around me snuggling into me. 

“Come on we have to shower.” I laughed softly. “We?” She popped up from my chest. “I mean only if you want to.” I shrugged. She smiled mischievously getting up. “Wait, Be-“ “Green!” She interrupted my statement. “Stop worrying so much. We’ll go by the chapel today to get it annulled. Act like nothing happened. You just be sure to call me after this camp. Okay?” She kissed me soundly. 

“Al! Who were you banging last night? She was a screamer.” Sydney burst through the door before I could confirm with her. Christen snatched the cover off of the bed as I covered myself with a pillow. 

I looked at Christen who looked frozen in place. “Oh shit!” Sydney’s eyes bugged out of her head. 

 

Why do I feel like we just got into something? 

//


	48. Present

“Ready?” Pinoe nudged me. She was our officiant for the ceremony. She had told me and Christen that she would get her license if we let her officiate the wedding. Who were we to deny her excitement? That and she wouldn’t stop bugging us until we said yes. 

“Yeah.” I smiled wide at her hearing the music starting to cue both of us to head inside. “You look good dude.” Pinoe spoke trying to calm both her nerves and mine as we came into the view of both me and Christen’s family and friends. “You too Pinoe. We might have to switch suits.” I told her quietly, complimenting her olive green suit. She let out a hearty laugh as we made it to the end of the aisle. 

Smiling warmly I sighed out to relax myself realizing this was actually happening. 

Sydney and Dom followed us down soon after. Dom being on Christen’s side but not her best man. Next Ashlyn and Ali came down the aisle. Ali’s bright smile lighting up the room as they separated to their respective sides. Next came Christen’s friend Nima and Allie, who blew kisses to Bati on her way down. Kissing my cheek and taking her place behind Ashlyn once she reached the end. Christen’s two sisters, Channing and Tyler, were escorted by Kelley and Tobin respectfully. Tobin leaving to my side as Kelley took her place in front of Dom as Christen’s best woman. 

Tyson appeared at the top of the aisle next with her flower basket, a smile donning her face as she caught sight of me. Starting her walk she looked around the room dropping flower petals every so often as she made her way towards us. 

“Good job bug.” I kneeled down to kiss the top of her head. “Go sit with Aunt Hopey.” I whispered pointing towards Hope who made room for the toddler. “Hopey!” She cheered getting laughter from our family and friends. After she got settled on Hope’s lap she smiled at me. 

Picking her up over her shoulders, Hope stood as did everyone else. The music picked up as my anticipation to see Christen did also. Christen and her dad appeared as she smiled right at me. I bowed my head as I took her in. Her dress was form fitting while the bottom fanned out into a beautiful train. Her top half was a long sleeved lace that blended into her solid train beautifully. She didn’t have a veil but she did have a white hairpiece that fit into her bun perfectly. Her makeup was light with a nude lip that complimented her look perfectly. 

“Congrats dude!” Pinoe whispered gripping my shoulders as tears pricked my eyes. I nodded silently, Sydney agreeing audibly watching Christen walk down the aisle just as I was. I wiped under my eyes, Christen never taking her eyes off of me for a second. 

Christen’s dad kissed my cheek and hers, transferring her hands to mine before sitting beside his wife once they reached me. Mrs. Press wiping her husbands tears as they looked at both of us. “You look so beautiful Christen.” I told her as she wiped under my eyes to rid them of anymore tears. “Thank you baby. You clean up nice yourself.” She giggled. Smiling softly I kissed her knuckles as Pinoe cleared her throat. 

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of Alex Morgan and Christen Press.” “Press-Morgan!” Tyson’s small voice corrected her. I chuckled as Christen smiled at our child. “She’s right Pinoe.” I turned towards the blonde. “Let me get to it!” She stomped her foot childishly. “Okay.” I laughed. Clearing her throat again she continued “I have been able to witness the love between these two for some time now and before I was cutely interrupted by my niece I will say that they also have shared the last name of each other for some time now also.” 

“Only this time this union is bare witness to all of us instead of just themselves.” She finished. “Christen and Alex are you two ready for life with just each other? To cherish and abide by this union of marriage for the rest of your lives?” She posed. “Yes.” Christen answered never leaving my gaze. “Yes.” I nodded. 

“Christen elected to say her vows to Alex privately but Alex has a few words to say to Christen before we get the hit the home stretch of the ceremony, so I’ll leave the floor to her.” She motioned towards me. I breathed deep to relax myself, Christen squeezing my hands softly to also calm me down. 

“Christen, you’re my bestfriend, my love, my inspiration, my greatest confidant and more importantly my everything. You make me the happiest person on earth by a long shot and that’s no exaggeration.” I paused, she smiled at me willing me to go on. 

“When I proposed I asked you to hold me accountable for a list of things but today I want to make promises to you that I will follow for the rest of my life.” I smiled at her, she nodded following along 

“So first I promise to provide a place where we’re not superstars. Our safe haven, sorry to be cliche but we’re each other’s person. We both need places to fall apart. To not be okay. I’m promising you today that I will be the person that puts you back together. I promise that I will be that person that holds myself accountable to do just that whenever and wherever you need it for the rest of our lives.” Christen’s blinding smile made my heart swell tenfold. I felt myself tearing up again as I held her gaze, knowing from all these years that she cherished it the most. 

“I vow to have patience that love demands, especially dealing with me.” I laughed as she wiped my tears. “To speak when words are needed and to share in silence when they are not. Which is mostly all the time when you yell at me for not putting my boots in the closet.” Laughter came from the crowd most of my teammates knowing that statement was very much so true. 

“I promise to be the love of your life for the rest of our lives. If you’ll allow me to I want to learn to love you a new way everyday. With you Christen I know that’s possible. And I know it’s impossible that I will never love you.” I smiled as she nodded tears slowly falling from her eyes. My hand reacting before I could even think about it to wipe them away. 

“And finally I promise to be your navigator, consoler, sidekick, bestfriend and your wife. I promise you myself for you to have forever.” I finished. “I love you.” Christen kissed me lovingly. 

“Hey I didn’t say you could kiss yet!” Pinoe scoffed. “Sorry Pinoe.” Christen kissed my cheek and stood back in her original position. 

“Rings.” She smiled. The doors opened again, Cassius giggling as he ran down the aisle with our wedding bands in tow. I kneeled down a second time awaiting his arrival. He stopped to wave at Hope and Tyson before running into my arms. “Hi.” He smiled reaching for Christen who happily took him. He handed me the rings before giggling at the kisses Christen was planting on his face. 

“Thank you Cassy.” I planted a kiss of my own on his cheek. “Daddy!” He saw his father behind Christen, cheering his name. I laughed softly followed by everyone else at the toddler. 

“Alright, before we exchange rings, does anyone object to this union of marriage?” Pinoe asked. A hollowing silence fell over the audience, I would say partly because of my hardened glare but I wouldn’t give myself too much credit. This time. 

“Good, we dodged a bullet.” She laughed to herself nervously. “Okay Alex take Christen’s ring and repeat after me.” She instructed. I took the ring and held it in front of her left ring finger. “I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring, so that my word and my love will always be with you and close to your heart.” She recited as I repeated after her. I slipped her solid gold wedding band in front of her engagement ring. “Alright, CP this is the home stretch. Grab the ring and repeat after me.

“I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring, so that my word and my love will always be with you and close to your heart.” Christen recited. She giggled softly as I smiled at her putting the ring on my finger. 

“I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may now kiss the bride!” Pinoe announced. Christen’s arms wrapping around my neck, my smile widening more than ever. “Let’s give them a show.” I whispered. She nodded kissing me fully on the lips. My hands gripping her hips as I brought her flush against me. Our lips molding together in a passionate kiss. I could hear Kelley spurring on the audience as I got more into the kiss. 

My sense heightened feeling her tongue asking for entrance. “Okay guys it’s getting awkward.” Pinoe joked. I broke our kiss pecking her lips soundly. “We’ll finish this in a second.” I told her, a nod from Christen as her eyes were still closed. 

“Ladies and gentlemen I would like to officially introduce, Mrs. And Mrs. Press-Morgan!” Pinoe announced. I kissed Christen’s cheek before hooking my arms under her legs. She squealed happily hooking her arms around my neck as I lifted her off the ground. “I love you.” She asked for a kiss. “I love you back.” I kissed her soundly, walking down the aisle to rose petals being thrown by our guest. 

//

 

“How do you take this off?” Alex asked as soon as the door closed to Christen’s changing room. “There should be a zipper in the back.” Christen pointed to a very evident zipper in the back of her dress. “Right.” She laughed softly. Unzipping it gently Alex planted kisses wherever she saw her wife’s tan skin. 

“Alex.” Christen moaned softly. “Yes?” She responded caressing her hips that were now exposed. “I don’t want you to rip my dress off but it needs to come off!” She said roughly, clearly turned on. “Yes ma’m.” Alex helped her with the long sleeves letting the dress hit the floor. Christen in nothing but her white lace panties and bra.

“I’m so lucky.” Alex whispered admiring her wife’s beauty. Christen’s nimble hands worked at her belt buckle eager to get the ball rolling. “Come here.” Alex stopped her fingers pulling her over to the couch to sit. “You want me to blow you?” Christen asked innocently turning her on even more. A nod was the only response she got. “I need words.” Christen caressed her length over her pants. An audible groan leaving Alex’s mouth as her hard-on strained against her pants. “Christen, please?” She whispered. “Please what baby?” She asked looking up at her. 

“Blow me.” She answered, Christen smiling as she knew she had all the control now. “I think you deserve it.” She smiled undoing her belt and zipper. “This is mine forever, are we clear?” Christen rose her eyebrow. “Yes, very clear. It’s yours.” Alex nodded. Lifting her dress shirt slightly, Christen slid her boxer briefs down her legs slowly. 

Kissing the head, she trailed small kisses along her length making Alex hiss in pleasure. Her kisses turning into subtle licks as she searched for Alex’s eyes. Her head thrown back in pleasure, she was in her own world. “Eyes.” Christen spoke taking her head into her mouth. “Fuck!” Alex moaned watching her wife take her length inch by inch. Her head bobbing up and down her length as she watched. Christen expertly working her tongue along her shaft. 

Coming up for air she took Alex’s hand in hers and placing it on her head. “Don’t be scared babe.” She winked swirling her tongue around her tip. Alex’s hips jerked at the new trick. “Damn.” She shuddered. “You like that?” Christen asked pumping her fist up and down her length waiting for Alex’s answer. “Love it.” She smiled bringing Christen into a kiss. 

“I’ll keep doing it then.” She bit her lip as Alex straightened back up. Taking her full length in again, Christen again threaded Alex fingers into her bun wanting her to take slight control over her pleasure. Controlling her thrust to not hurt her, she guided her where she needed her to be. Trying not to close her eyes she focused on Christen’s who stared her down in return. 

“You’re so sexy.” Alex whispered, feeling her peak nearing but not in reach yet. Gripping Alex’s thigh, Christen gagged slightly against her length. Not minding seeing as her wife was gifted in size and girth. “Did I hurt you?” Alex asked concerned pulling out all together. “No, you’re okay. Keep going.” She smiled at her concern. “Okay.” Alex breathed deeply. She felt her climax in the pit of her stomach. Sucking softly Christen teased her wife. Knowing she was worked up, she wanted Alex to be frustrated. 

Having her dominant side come out turned Christen on. Alex was shy in person but once you got her riled up behind closed doors it was a rewarding experience. “Stop teasing!” Alex said sharply. “I wasn’t teasing.” Christen let Alex thrust into her mouth. Her concern gone wanting to cum badly. “Fuck I’m gonna cum.” She hissed. 

Christen pulled back until her tip was only in her mouth. Both of her hands wrapping around her length, twisting simultaneously with her sucks. Swirling her tongue around the tip just like she instructed, Alex let go. A moan accompanied her undoing as she gripped Christen’s shoulder. “Oh God!” She shuddered being milked for every drop she had. 

“Damn Christen.” She smirked kissing her fully on the lips after regaining her composure. “You’re about to get it.” She said against her lips slipping her tongue in her mouth. She tasted herself on Christen’s tongue, sloppily tangling her tongue in hers as she picked her up moving them to the vanity that was a few feet away. 

“Turn around.” Alex commanded softly, her hands never leaving her hips as she followed directions. “I’m glad we’re away from everyone.” Alex ran her fingers over Christen’s chest, trailing her other hand over her soaked clit. “Why?” Christen moaned looking at Alex through the mirror. “So they won’t hear you scream dirty things when I fuck you.” She whispered gripping Christen’s neck to hold her gaze in the mirror. “I knew what you were doing. If you wanted it rough all you had to do was ask.” She pressed herself against Christen. 

“Ask.” Alex slipped a finger into her waistband slipping the ruined garment down her legs. “Come on, ask me baby.” She egged on, Christen moaning at her wife’s control. “Fuck me.” She said softly. Lifting Christen’s right leg onto the vanity Alex worked at her clit, gripping her neck even more to plant a kiss on her lips. “That wasn’t a question, that was a statement.” She kissed down her neck. “Alex please! Can you please fuck me?” She whined. “That wasn’t hard now was it baby?” She entered her slowly. 

“Thank God.” She moaned meeting her harsh thrust. “You’re always so tight and wet Christen. Is it because of me?” She panted. “All for you!” Christen answered. She loved and hated this position. She loved it because it was Alex’s favorite position. But she always seemed to squirt out juices whenever Alex hit her g-spot. She never felt embarrassed by Alex for doing it but the clean up was often messy. 

“Fuck Chris.” She pushed them further into the vanity, her knee now on the edge as she thrusted right into Christen’s g-spot. “Right there Alex!” She squeaked feeling her impending climax closer in reach. Rubbing her clit in tight circles Alex felt a sweat coming over them. Speeding up her pace she knew Christen was close. “Oh my God!” Christen bent over changing the angle again. Taking both of her arms behind her back, Alex thrusted into her harshly. Her whimpers getting louder as her orgasm took over her. “I’m cumming!” Christen came a second later, her juices splashing against Alex as she released. Her body giving out against the vanity, her orgasm shaking her body. 

“Fuck that’s hot.” Alex kissed down her back, Christen’s walls gripping her length almost sending her over the edge with her. 

Moving softly Alex chased her orgasm. “Don’t stop baby!” Christen moaned meeting her pace. Pleasure shooting through both of them. Their bodies moving in sync, Alex felt the bottom of her stomach coiling. 

“I’m gonna cum!” She kissed behind Christen’s ear, hissing once she felt her length beginning to get sensitive. “Mmhmmm.” She groaned as her load shot out of her tip. Her knuckles turning white as she gripped the vanity. Breathing heavily she waited until she stopped before pulling out. Turning Christen around so she could sit on the vanity, Alex brought her into another sloppy kiss. Only stopping to catch her breath against Christen’s shoulder. “That was worth the wait.” She smiled, kissing her shoulder adding a bite before standing. 

“We have to get dressed.” Christen pouted but Alex shook her head. “They can wait a few more minutes. I didn’t get to eat lunch yet.” Alex said smirking mischievously as she sunk to her knees. 

// 

“Ladies and gentlemen, Mrs. Alex Press-Morgan and Christen Press-Morgan.” We received a standing ovation upon our arrival. I had ditched my tie while Christen had on another form fitting white dress, her signature hoops appearing again the white heels only complimenting the outfit more. Trust me I couldn’t keep my hands off her if I tried. 

Kissing her cheek as she stopped for conversation with some of our guest I searched for Tyson. She was in Tobins arms who was pointing towards me. “MaMa!” I didn’t hear her over the chatter but I read her lips as her hands grabbed in my direction. “Hi my munchkin!” I gracefully took her from Tobins arms, thanking her silently for looking after her. “I missed you.” Tyson told me in my ear. “I missed you more.” I smiled kissing her forehead, catching up to Christen who was speaking to Julie. 

“When Mommy’s done we get to tell everyone you’re going to be a big sister.” I told her. “Really?” Her eyes got wide with excitement. “Really!” I nodded. “Did you tell Cassius our news?” I asked. She nodded excitedly. “He thinks it’s cool!” Tyson smiled. “That’s awesome Ty, did you remember not to tell Aunt Syd and Uncle Dom?” I rose my eyebrow. “Yes MaMa. Auntie Syd offered me candy but I still didn’t tell.” She shook her head with a smile. “Oh did she now?” I chuckled as I felt a hand at the small of my back. 

“Hi my baby!” Christen greeted Tyson with a huge smile. “Mommy!” She cheered hugging her around the neck in excitement. “I missed you so much, we have to have a day to ourselves later.” Christen showered her in kisses as I transferred her to her arms. “Only married for three hours and you’re trying to get away from me already.” I joked ushering us to our seats. “Oh hush, you’ve had me all to yourself for a full week. My baby deserves time too.” She stuck her tongue out. “I guess.” I rolled my eyes playfully as we sat. 

Our food was served to us soon after as well as the buffet line starting. Tyson ate excitedly bouncing as she awaited the announcement of her secret. Not to long after Christen couldn’t wait either. Both of them telling me so periodically. Caving easily, I grabbed the microphone from the podium grabbing everyone’s attention. 

“Firstly I want to thank everyone who came out today. We really appreciate it from the bottom of our hearts. Me and Christen wanted to include everyone on this special occasion more than we did last time so we felt like this was a perfect apology.” I joked, smiling once a few people laughed. 

“So, when you guys arrived here you also were handed an envelope that had explicit instructions not to open until we told you to. You may now open them.” I smiled waiting to see their reactions. 

“Oh my God!” I heard Sydney’s reaction first. As everyone realized a round of applause commenced. “There will be a new addition to the family as of next year. Hopefully another before the World Cup baby.” I smiled just as my teammates decided a bear hug was acceptable. “Congrats!” Kelley hugged me first as I felt Pinoe do her signature shoulder bounce. “Another Press-Morgan kid!” She smiled kissing my forehead and running over to Christen and Tyson, kissing theirs as well. I shook my head at her antics as other teammates hugged and congratulated me. 

“Also Sydney you owe my child candy.” I said into the mic before placing it in its original position. 

//

As the night winded down Alex and Christen found themselves dancing slowly together. Not really having a rhythm just swaying to their own beat. 

“I’m glad drunk me is as smart as sober me. And also that my seed is very potent.” Alex joked earning a swat from Christen. “You always ruin sweet things with your vulgar mouth.” Christen playfully rolled her eyes. “Oh but you weren’t complaining just a few hours ago about this vulgar mouth.” Alex quipped earning yet another swat. “Geez Chris! You’d think you’d be used to this by now.” Alex giggled sweetly loving the banter. “I’ll never get used to this.” Christen smiled sincerely. “I don’t think you meant that to be deep but damn babe that was deep.” Alex smiled back at her wife. “I love you.” Alex said looking her in the eyes. “Forever?” Christen leaned forward. “To infinity and back again, always.” Álex finished their familiar saying, kissing to seal their commitment. 

“Three more kids can’t hurt.” Alex light heartedly joked. 

“Alex!” 

“What? I’m serious!” Alex laughed. 

“It’s bad that I know you are.” Christen smiled softly pecking her cheek. 

Alex only matched her smile scanning the crowd and spotting their child enjoying herself with her cousins. 

Looking back at Christen with her oh so famous puppy dog gaze. Alex knew she had made the right decision by letting herself finally love Christen. 

She finally knew what love was. Finally. 

Progress complete. 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin. 
> 
> Thank you guys for going on this journey with me! This story came to life over the months because of you guys and the positive feedback. I was scared to even publish this story because this ship isn’t really written as much but I’m glad I did. 
> 
> I will forever be grateful! Look out for the sequel to be published at the top of the new year!


End file.
